Der Hüter der Drachen
by Romantic Dragonangel
Summary: Tyson kehrt aus seiner Heimatwelt zurück zu seinen Freunden. Doch was ist mit ihm passiert - und wie wird es weitergehen?
1. Tysons Rückkehr Teil 1

Drachen-Saga I: Der Hüter der Drachen

Hallo und Gruß an alle!

Disclaimer: Beyblade und die dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören (leider) nicht mir. Mein ist jedoch die Handlung, Namen von Personen, Geschöpfen und Orten, die euch vorher unbekannt waren sowie gewisse Veränderungen, die ich die Charaktere erleben lasse. (*geheimnisvoll tut*)

Feedback: romantic_dragonangel@yahoo.de

Rating: G, später höher (ich ändere es rechtzeitig!)

Warning: AU, Charaktere OOC, später Shounen-Ai (wer letzteres nicht mag, sollte ab dem 6. bzw. 7. Part nicht mehr weiterlesen, aber bis dahin dauert es noch ziemlich lang)

Dies hier ist meine zweite Beyblade-Fic. Sie besteht im Ganzen sogar aus vier Fics, die ich als „Drachen-Saga" bezeichne. Wenn ich entsprechende Aufforderungen erhalte, poste ich wahrscheinlich später noch die Vorgeschichte zu diesem Quartett, doch erst will ich eure Meinungen zu diesem Stoff hören.

Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Part 1: Tysons Rückkehr

Ein Jahr war inzwischen vergangen – ein langes Jahr, in dem die Freunde darauf gehofft hatten, daß Tyson wirklich zu ihnen zurückkehren würde. Daß er wohlbehalten zurückkommen würde aus dieser fremden Welt, in die ihn seine Bestimmung und seine Verbundenheit mit Dragoon geschickt hatte.

Doch nun war das Jahr endlich vergangen, von dem Tysons Tante gesagt hatte, daß er vorher nicht würde zurückkehren können – und die Gefährten hatten sich gemeinsam mit den Mitgliedern der Familie ihres Freundes an dem Ort versammelt, an dem ihr schmerzlich vermißter Freund wieder auftauchen würde.

Wenn er noch lebte und seine Aufgabe in der anderen Welt erledigt hatte.

Kai und der Rest der Bladebreakers, die in den vergangenen Monaten oft an Tyson gedacht und sich um ihn gesorgt hatten, standen nicht weit von dessen Familie entfernt. Die vier Jungen beobachteten den Gesichtsausdruck, den Tysons Tante hatte, während sie warteten, daß etwas geschah.

Lillian Kanimoya versuchte, ruhig und ausgeglichen zu erscheinen, dennoch war für die Bladebreakers klar erkennbar, daß sie innerlich vor Ungeduld und Sorge zitterte. Es stand in ihren dunkelblauen Augen geschrieben, die denen ihres Neffen so ähnlich waren. 

Eigentlich wäre dies für jeden Fremden ein Indiz gewesen, in ihr Tysons Mutter zu sehen – was dieser ja auch bis vor etwa einem Jahr geglaubt hatte. Doch Lillian war nur seine Tante, auch wenn sie ganze fünfzehn Jahre für ihren einzigen Neffen die Mutterrolle übernommen hatte. Da seine leibliche Mutter, Lillians jüngere Schwester, wie sie aus einer anderen Welt kam – und dorthin zurückgekehrt war, als Dragokalya große Gefahr drohte. 

Doch vorher hatte sie Tyson in Lillians Obhut übergeben, damit ihrem Sohn nichts geschah, bevor er alt genug war, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Was dieses Schicksal mit ihm vorhatte, war selbst Lillian, die eine mächtige Magierin war, nicht ganz klar gewesen. Doch sie hatte alles in ihrer Macht Stehende getan, um ihrem Neffen, den sie wie einen Sohn liebte, zu beschützen und vor Unheil zu bewahren.

Bis schließlich der Tag gekommen war, an dem Tysons Bestimmung sich meldete und den bis dahin ahnungslosen Blauhaarigen zu sich rief, obwohl Lillian gerade das hatte verhindern wollen. Da in den Legenden, die sie kannte, deutlich geschrieben stand, wieviel Gefahr auf ihren Neffen lauerte, wenn er seinem Schicksal folgte.

Aber sie konnte nichts weiter tun, um es zu verhindern. 

Und so hatten sie, Tysons restliche Familie und seine Freunde ein sorgenvolles Jahr verbringen müssen, bis sie erfahren würden, was mit dem Freund und Familienmitglied geschehen war. Jetzt warteten sie also – in den Bergen außerhalb der Heimatstadt der Bladebreakers. 

Warteten, ob Tyson und Dragoon zurückkehren würden.

Kai ließ seinen Blick über die ziemlich große Gruppe schweifen, denn selbst die vier Majestics hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, nach Japan zu kommen, als das Jahr nun endlich herum war. Daher standen Robert, Enrico sowie Johnny und Oliver nun zusammen mit den All Starz und White Tigers ganz in ihrer Nähe. Es zeigte dem Teamchef der Bladebreakers, daß Tyson auch ihnen allen wirklich am Herzen lag. Vielleicht nicht ganz so sehr wie Ray, Max, Kenny und ihm – aber genug, um dafür hier mit ihnen auf ihren Freund zu warten und auf seine glückliche Heimkehr zu hoffen.

Die Zeit verging und es wurde langsam Mittag auf dem Plateau in den Bergen, auf dem sie sich geschart hatten. Einigen von ihnen wurde langsam bang, daß Tyson vielleicht gar nicht kommen würde – nicht jedoch den Bladebreakers. In den Herzen der vier Jungen war die Gewißheit, daß ihr Freund heute zurückkommen würde. Einerseits, weil sie es sich wünschten. 

Andererseits aber auch, da Tyson es ihnen versprochen hatte.

Es war ein stiller Schwur gewesen, ohne Worte und nur in seinen dunkelblau leuchtenden Augen zu lesen, als er vor einem Jahr mit Dragoon verschwand. Dennoch klammerten sich sowohl Max, Ray als auch Kai und Kenny daran, als hätte Tyson damit einen Eid geleistet. Was er im Prinzip ja auch getan hatte, denn seinen vier Gefährten war klar, daß Tyson ein einmal gegebenen Versprechen nicht brechen würde. Vor allem nicht eines, das er ihnen gegenüber geleistet hatte.

Und ihr Glaube an ihren Freund sollte etwas über eine halbe Stunde später auch belohnt werden. Denn plötzlich erklang in der Stille der Berge ein leises Grollen und ein Windstoß fuhr den Anwesenden durch die Haare. 

Aufgeschreckt blickten alle auf – und erstarrten schon im nächsten Augenblick vor Verwunderung. Denn über ihnen am Himmel war ein wirbelndes Loch erschienen, ähnlich dem, durch das Tyson damals verschwunden war. 

Und aus dem Loch heraus kam...Tyson.

Der blauhaarige Junge saß auf seinem mächtigen Drachen, der zuerst still in der Luft schwebte, während sein Reiter eine kleine Handbewegung machte – woraufhin das Loch verschwand, welches die Welt, in der die Bladebreakers und ihre Freunde aus den anderen drei Teams lebten mit der verband, in die Tyson gegangen war, um seinem Schicksal zu folgen.

Dann stieß Dragoon etwas aus, was wie eine Mischung aus grollendem Donner und leisem Wind klang. Die erstaunten Freunde konnten erkennen, wie Tyson seinem Freund daraufhin die Hand auf den riesigen Schädel legte und etwas zu ihm sagte. Doch was, konnten sie auf diese Entfernung nicht verstehen.

Außerdem waren die Mitglieder der vier Teams viel zu beschäftigt damit, Dragoon anzustarren, der ihnen vollkommen real erschien. Der blaue Drache bestand nicht mehr aus den Energiepartikeln, aus denen sich auch die Bit-Biests von Tysons versammelten Freunden zusammensetzten – vielmehr wirkte er jetzt völlig echt.

Gepanzert in blauweiße Platten, die hell in der Sonne glänzten und mit seiner beeindruckenden Körperlänge war Dragoon eine wahrlich atemberaubende Erscheinung. Und als dieser nun die mächtigen Schwingen auf und abbewegte, erzeugte er einen Windstoß, der die Freunde fast von den Füßen riß. Schnell hielten sie sich alle fest, damit sie nicht davongeweht wurden.

Dragoon setzte nun zur Landung an. Und dies war der Augenblick, in welchem die Gruppe Wartender von Tyson entdeckt wurde. Sie alle konnten erkennen, wie er sie verblüfft anblickte, als er sie sah. Es schien ihn zu überraschen, ein derart großes Empfangskomitee zu haben.

Und es sollte für ihn noch besser kommen.

Denn kaum war Dragoon sicher auf dem Plateau gelandet und Tyson von dessen Rücken geklettert – da waren auch schon seine Freunde bei ihm angelangt. 

Tyson konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig umdrehen, bevor Max ihm überglücklich um den Hals fiel und ihn fest umarmte. Der blonde Bladebreaker klammerte sich an seinen besten Freund und schien gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen, so glücklich war er darüber, Tyson wieder bei sich zu haben.

Tyson schwankte kurz unter diesem Ansturm, doch dann waren auch schon Ray, Kai und Kenny bei den beiden Freunden angekommen und vergrößerten die Umarmung noch weiter. Somit war Tyson von allen Seiten von seinen Teamgefährten umgeben, die sich sichtlich über seine Rückkehr freuten. Glück und Freude leuchtete ihm aus vier Augenpaaren entgegen – die große Freude darüber, daß er wieder bei ihnen war.

Da strahlte auch aus Tysons dunkelblauen Augen ein glückliches Licht, denn auch er hatte Kai, Ray, Max und Kenny sehr vermißt. Ihre Gesellschaft hatte dem blauhaarigen Jungen während der vergangenen Monate sehr gefehlt, ebenso wie ihre oftmals klugen Ratschläge oder ihre Unterstützung.

Minuten vergingen, in denen die Umarmung der fünf Bladebreakers gar kein Ende nehmen wollte, doch schließlich trennten sie sich widerwillig voneinander, denn Tysons Freunde waren sich der Tatsache bewußt, daß sie nicht die Einzigen waren, die den Heimkehrer begrüßen wollten.

Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt standen Mariah, Lee und der Rest der White Tigers, ebenso wie die All Starz und die Majestics – und warteten ungeduldig darauf, Tyson endlich ebenfalls begrüßen zu dürfen. Und als seine vier Freunde ihn aus ihrer Umarmung entlassen hatten, fand der blauhaarige Heimkehrer kaum die Zeit, Luft zu holen, bevor er erneut von vielen freundschaftlichen Armen umschlungen wurde.

Wieder verging eine geraume Weile, bis jeder der drei Teams Tyson begrüßt hatte. Dann traten die Jungen und zwei Mädchen einige Schritte zurück, jedoch gerade nur so weit, daß sie Tyson jederzeit mit den Händen berühren konnten, wenn sie das Bedürfnis danach verspürten.

Als er somit endlich wieder einigermaßen frei dastand, holte Tyson demonstrativ tief Luft und grinste seine vielen Freunde an, bevor er sagte: „Na, das nenne ich doch mal eine wirklich freudige Begrüßung! Ich sollte vielleicht öfter mal für eine gewisse Weile verschwinden, wenn ihr euch dann so über meine Rückkehr freut."

„Nichts da!", rief Max entsetzt aus, und Ray fügte sofort hinzu: „Du bleibst gefälligst hier, Tyson!" Auch Kenny machte den Eindruck, daß er ganz ähnliche Gedanken über dieses Thema hatte wie ihre zwei Teamgefährten, während Kai unwillkürlich näher auf den Blauhaarigen zutrat, als wolle er ihn so aufhalten, seine Worte gleich in die Tat umzusetzen. Selbst die White Tigers, All Starz und Majestics wirkten, als würde der Vorschlag, den Tyson gerade gemacht hatte, sie erschrecken.

„Das war doch nur ein Spaß!", lachte Tyson angesichts der Mienen seiner Freunde. „Ich bin doch selber froh, euch wiederzusehen. Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein." Bei seinen letzten Worten war ein ernsterer Ausdruck in Tyson leuchtenden blauen Augen erschienen und lag auch in seiner Stimme. Man spürte die Wahrheit seiner Worte – Tyson war glücklich, zurückgekehrt zu sein.

Als er sie alle so schelmisch angegrinst hatte und dabei die Fröhlichkeit und Wärme verströmte, die jeder der Jungen und Mädchen über die letzten Monate hinweg in einigen Momenten schmerzlichst vermißt hatte – da leuchteten auch ihre Augen. Besonders die Bladebreakers wirkten auf einmal sehr glücklich, daß ihr Team damit wieder vollständig war, denn ohne Tyson hatte ihnen etwas zur Vollkommenheit gefehlt – nicht nur beim Bladen.

Tyson, der seine Freunde der Reihe nach musterte, stutzte, als er den nachdenklichen Ausdruck bemerkte, mit dem er nun von Johnny – und auch einigen anderen seiner versammelten sechzehn Freunde – bedacht wurde. Es war ein forschender Blick, so, als würden sie erwarten, daß er sich äußerlich verändert hätte, wenn er zurückkam. Und damit meinten sie bestimmt nicht das Wachstum, welches er im vergangenen Jahr durchgemacht hatte.

Tyson wußte, er war einige Zentimeter gewachsen. Es war ihm aufgefallen, als er vor wenigen Augenblicken Kai und Robert begrüßt hatte, die im vorherigen Jahr beide noch um einiges größer als er gewesen waren. Doch nun konnte er ihnen ohne Probleme in die Augen blicken.

Was Johnny und der Rest seiner Freunde jedoch zu suchen schien, war eine andere Veränderung an ihm – so als müßte ein Hauch jener Welt an ihm zu bemerken sein, aus der er gerade zurückgekehrt war.

Tyson beobachtete amüsiert, wie er aufmerksam von ihnen von oben bis unten gemustert wurde – und konnte sein Grinsen schließlich nicht mehr verbergen. Während es in seinen Mundwinkeln verdächtig zu zucken begann, drehte er sich schließlich einmal um die eigene Achse und meinte zu Johnny: „Soll ich vielleicht auch noch tanzen?"

„Was?", schreckte Johnny aus seiner Musterung seines Freundes auf und auch der Rest ihrer Gefährten sah verwundert aus bei Tysons Frage.

„Du hast mich so eingehend angesehen, da drängte sich diese Frage förmlich auf", erwiderte der blauhaarige Junge, bevor er fröhlich lächelte. „Was hast du erwartet?", fragte er dann noch.

Johnny schien verlegen, daß er von Tyson anscheinend bei seiner Musterung ertappt worden war – doch dann meinte er leise: „Ich dachte, du..." Der rothaarige Schotte verstummte, irritiert und auch ein wenig verlegen.

„Was dachtest du?", wollte Tyson von seinem Freund wissen. „Daß mir etwa ein drittes Bein wächst oder etwas Ähnliches? Tut mir leid, damit kann ich leider nicht dienen." Diese Worte brachten ihm einen leichten Knuff von Kai in die Seite ein, der die kleinen Teufelchen des Schalks in den dunkelblauen Augen blitzen sah.

„Laß das, Tyson", murmelte der Teamchef der Bladebreakers dem Jüngeren dann zu, bevor er auf Johnny deutete: „Du machst ihn ganz verlegen, siehst du das nicht? Wo bleibt dein Taktgefühl?"

Fragend zog Tyson, gespielt verständnislos, die Augenbrauen empor und bedachte erst Johnny, dann Kai mit einem übertrieben naiven Blick aus seinen strahlenden blauen Augen. Das brachte seine Freunde zum Lächeln und vereinzelt wurden Köpfe geschüttelt, als den Gefährten klarwurde, daß Tyson ganz der Alte geblieben war – humorvoll und jederzeit zu einen kleinen Spaß bereit.

Doch Robert konnte ernst genug bleiben, um genau das auszusprechen, was auch den White Tigers, All Starz und den Bladebreakers durch den Kopf gegangen war: „Du hast dich kein bißchen verändert, Tyson." Daraufhin wandte sich der Angesprochene dem Anführer der Majestics zu und der ältere Junge wurde aus dunkelblauen Augen gemustert, in denen es fröhlich blitzte und funkelte. 

Doch für einen Sekundenbruchteil konnte Robert einen Schatten durch die leuchtenden Augen huschen sehen – einen sehr ernsten, traurigen Schatten.

Aber Tyson sprach nicht aus, was er am liebsten geantwortet hätte: _‚Hast du eine Ahnung. Es ist zu viel geschehen, als daß ich mich nicht verändert hätte. Doch das soll nicht eure Sorge sein, meine Freunde_.'

Bevor jedoch noch einer der Freunde etwas zu ihm sagen konnte, lächelte Tyson schelmisch und grinste seine Gefährten an: „Tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich eure Erwartungen enttäuscht habe – aber ich kann nur mit ein wenig Längenwachstum dienen. Alles andere ist verschroben wie immer."

Helles Lachen antwortete ihm auf seine Worte und Tyson war zufrieden angesichts der ungehemmten Fröhlichkeit, die er ausgelöst hatte. So mochte er seine Freunde am liebsten – wenn sie sich amüsierten und von allen Sorgen befreit waren.

Schließlich verhallte das Gelächter jedoch, während Tyson von Ray, Kai und Max sowie Kenny dicht umringt wurde, welche die von ihrem Gefährten ausstrahlende Wärme und Freundlichkeit am meisten vermißt hatten.

Doch Kenny hatte jetzt etwas bemerkt, was die Jugendlichen in ihrer Begrüßungsfreude ganz vergessen hatten – Tysons Familie. Daher zupfte er dem Blauhaarigen in diesem Moment am Ärmel und als Tyson ihn fragte: „Was ist denn, Chef?", deutete Kenny hinter seinen Freund, bevor er zu ihm sagte: „Hinter dir ist noch jemand, der dich begrüßen möchte, Tyson."

Für einen Moment blitzte es verwundert in den dunkelblauen Tiefen auf, doch als der blauhaarige Junge sich umdrehte, wurde der Ausdruck seiner Augen sanft und glücklich.

Als wenn er diese Menschen jemals vergessen würde. 

Seine Familie.

Nicht in dem Sinne, wie er es jahrelang gedacht hatte – und dennoch seine Familie.

Tyson löste sich sanft aus dem Kreis seiner Freunde und schritt dann langsam auf Lillian und die zwei Männer an ihrer Seite zu. Ein Lächeln stand in seinen Zügen geschrieben, als er immer näherkam, so daß sich Lillian schließlich kaum mehr auf der Stelle halten konnte. Doch trotz Tysons augenscheinlicher Freude über ihr Wiedersehen war sie ein wenig gehemmt, wenn sie an das letzte Mal dachte, wo sie den Jungen gesehen hatte.

Damals hatte sie ihn sehr traurig gemacht und ihn ohne das nötige Wissen über das, was er auf sich nahm, wenn er nach Dragokanya ging, ziehen lassen müssen. 

Sie hatte ihn nur beschützen wollen – doch wußte Tyson das?

Während Lillian noch zwischen unglaublicher Freude über seine Rückkehr und der Frage, wie er sich ihr gegenüber wohl verhalten würde, hin- und herschwankte, war Tyson schon bei ihr angelangt – und nahm sie nach einer Sekunde herzlich in seine Arme.

Ein wenig verwundert zuerst, fing sich Lillian jedoch sofort wieder und erwiderte aus tiefsten Herzen die Umarmung und die darin verborgene Verzeihung, welche Tysons starke Arme um sie herum ausdrückten. Leise Tränen begannen ihr über die Wangen zu laufen, als sie ihren ‚Sohn' endlich wieder bei sich hatte. Sie hatte ihn schrecklich vermißt. Hatte sich jeden Tag endlos Sorgen um ihn gemacht, gehofft und gebangt.

Um seine Rückkehr. Aber auch um sein Verständnis. 

Sein Verzeihen für das, was sie getan hatte.

Und nun ging Lillians Wunsch des ganzen letzten Jahres in Erfüllung, denn sie spürte, daß Tyson ihr vergeben hatte. Er verstand offensichtlich, was sie zu ihren Handlungen getrieben hatte.

„Danke", flüsterte Tyson warme Stimme auf einmal an ihrer Schulter. „Ich danke dir, Tante Lil. Für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Danke vielmals."

Bei diesen Worten versteifte sich Lillian erstaunt und löste sich dann langsam aus den Armen ihres Neffen.

Woher wußte er davon? 

Woher wußte Tyson, daß sie seine Tante war?

Diese Fragen mußten klar und deutlich in ihren Augen gestanden haben, denn Tyson schenkte ihr ein verständnisvolles Lächeln, in dem aber auch viel Liebe für sie lag.

„Ja, ich weiß, daß du meine Tante bist", bestätigte er ihr.

Lillian musterte ihn noch immer erstaunt, dann brachte sie leise hervor: „Woher?"

„Ich habe es erfahren...von...von meinen Eltern."

Dieser Satz war kaum hörbar ausgesprochen worden, dennoch schien es Lillian, als würde die Luft davon widerhallen.

„Dann lebt sie noch?", wollte sie im nächsten Augenblick aufgeregt von Tyson erfahren, indem sie mit Augen voller Hoffnung zu ihrem Neffen aufsah, der plötzlich um einige Zentimeter größer war als sie ihn kannte. Doch dies bemerkte Lillian nur ganz unbewußt; viel zu sehr lag ihr an der Bestätigung ihrer kühnsten Wünsche und Träume – nämlich, daß ihre Schwester noch am Leben war.

Während sie sich an Tysons weißen Pullover klammerte, rief Lillian: „Meine jüngere Schwester...und ihr Mann... Sie leben noch?" Traurigkeit verdunkelte auf einmal Tyson lebhafte blaue Augen, bevor er leicht den Kopf schüttelte und zugab: „Das weiß ich nicht, Tante Lil. Ich habe von ihnen geträumt – nachdem ich das hier gefunden hatte."

Damit holte Tyson unter seinem Pullover eine schmale silberne Kette hervor, an der ein merkwürdiger Anhänger befestigt war – ein kleiner silberner Drache, umgeben von seltsamen Zeichen.

„Raeyannes Kette! Die Kette der Wächter!" 

Lillians Augen klebten an der schmalen Kette, als könne sie ihren Blick nicht mehr davon lösen. Doch schließlich hob sie denn Blick und sah ihren Neffen fragend an.

„Das heißt, du bist jetzt...", begann sie.

Tyson antwortete nicht, sondern schob nur den Ärmel an seinem rechten Arm hoch und entblößte damit eine Tätowierung – das gleiche Symbol wie auf der Kette wurde daraufhin für alle Anwesenden auf seiner Haut deutlich erkennbar.

Lillians Stimme durchbrach die Stille, die durch die verblüffte Reaktion von Tysons Freunden ausgelöst worden war. Aber auch sie hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um die Zusammenhänge zu begreifen.

„Du bist ein Wächter der Drachen."

Tyson nickte bestätigend, bevor er zugab: „Genauso ist es. Ich wurde zu ihrem Hüter ernannt und beschütze sie, so gut ich es vermag. Das wird meine Aufgabe sein, von jetzt an."

Im Hintergrund erhob sich plötzlich eine grollende Stimme, die dennoch irgendwie sanft und gütig wirkte. Dragoon sprach. Doch nachdem sich ihm alle Anwesenden zugewandt hatten, blinzelten sie ziemlich verwirrt, denn keiner außer Tyson verstand, was der mächtige Drache sagte. Dieser lauschte jedoch konzentriert, bevor ein Schmunzeln über seine Züge glitt.

„So könnte man es natürlich auch ausdrücken", bestätigte er die Worte seines blauschimmernden Freundes, nachdem dieser geendet hatte. „Obwohl ich diese Bezeichnung als etwas zu hochtrabend empfinde, Dragoon. So weit bin ich noch lange nicht, um sie zu verdienen, das weißt du doch."

Daraufhin bemerkten die versammelten Freunde und Tysons Familie, die gebannt, aber auch etwas verblüfft über Tysons Art, mit seinem Bit-Biest zu kommunizieren, dem Geschehen folgten, wie der Drache den Blick seiner stahlblauen Augen in die Tysons senkte – und diesem damit etwas mitzuteilen schien.

Kai, der wieder neben Tyson stand, beobachtete, wie der Ausdruck in den Augen seines Freundes mit der Zeit von Skepsis zu Nachgiebigkeit wechselte. Auch wenn der Blauhaarige nicht ganz überzeugt wirkte, schien er seinem Drachen doch soweit zu vertrauen, daß dessen Meinung einen hohen Stellenwert für ihn einnahm.

„Was hat er gesagt?", wollte Mariah neugierig wissen, als Tyson und Dragoon ihr ‚Gespräch' beendeten.

Tyson drehte sich zu ihr um und schenkte ihr ein leichtes und doch ungemein herzliches Lächeln, welches seine versammelten Freunde innerlich wärmte. Diese seltene Fähigkeit des Blauhaarigen, mit einem warmen Blick oder einem einzigen leichten Lächeln die Sonne aufgehen zu lassen, hatten sie alle am meisten vermißt. 

„Dragoon meinte, daß ich meine Aufgabe recht gut erfüllen würde", begann Tyson zu erklären, wurde jedoch gleich wieder durch ein mahnendes Grollen von Seiten seines Drachen unterbrochen.

„Ok, ok!", rief Tyson ihm zu, bevor er aufseufzte.

„Ich finde, es ist hochmütig von mir, das jetzt schon zu behaupten – aber Dragoon ist in dieser Beziehung wirklich sehr drängend, wie ihr sicher bemerkt", fuhr der Junge dann fort. „Also sollte ich diesen Titel wohl annehmen."

„Welchen Titel?", fragten mehrere seiner Freunde daraufhin gleichzeitig.

„Den des Dragon'elkaryad."

„Dran...was?", wollte Max verwirrt wissen.

Doch bevor Tyson ihr antworten konnte, warf Lillian ein: „Du darfst diesen Titel für dich in Anspruch nehmen? Jetzt schon?"

Tyson wandte sich ihr zu und blickte in ehrfürchtig geweitete Augen. 

Er nickte daher nur, wies jedoch mit dem Kopf auf Dragoon, der für Tysons Freunde und Verwandte nun auf einmal einen sehr zufriedenen – und auch äußerst stolzen – Eindruck machte.

„Dragoon ist dieser Meinung. Und einige Andere denken genauso, auch wenn ich persönlich wirklich nicht der Meinung bin, daß ich dafür genug getan habe, Tante Lil", antwortete ihr Tyson nun doch noch.

„Ich ahnte ja, daß du ihn eines Tages tragen würdest", begann Lillian. „Doch schon so bald...das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Damit übernimmst du eine ungeheure Verantwortung, Tyson. Aber es ist auch eine ebenso große Ehre – für dich und unsere gesamte Familie."

„Hey, was ist denn los? Was hat es mit diesem Titel auf sich?", warf an dieser Stelle Ray ungeduldig ein, der ebenso wie der Rest der Freunde darauf wartete, eingeweiht zu werden.

Tyson wollte, auf einmal leicht verlegen, abwinken. Doch Lillian ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den fragenden Blicken zu antworten. Denn selbst Tysons ‚Opa' und sein Vater, der in Wirklichkeit sein Onkel war, wirkten verwirrt.

„Der Titel des Dragon'elkaryad wird demjenigen verliehen, der seine Kräfte zum Schutz der Drachen in Dragokalya einsetzt. Der Träger dieses Namens muß über gewaltige magische Kräfte verfügen, um dieser Aufgabe gewachsen zu sein – und daher wurde der Titel seit vielen Jahrhunderten nicht mehr vergeben.

Eigentlich ist er nur noch eine Legende, da..."

Lillian war verstummt und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Doch dann flog ihr Kopf auf einmal hoch und sie sah Tyson ungläubig an. Dieser zuckte unmerklich unter ihrem forschenden Blick zusammen, wich ihm jedoch nicht eine Sekunde lang aus, während seine Tante ihn fassungslos musterte.

„Wie kann das möglich sein?", flüsterte Lillian schließlich, während sich Tysons Gefährten neugierig um sie scharten. „Raeyanne besaß große Magie, dennoch dürfte dir ihr Erbe nicht die Fähigkeit dazu geben, damit den Titel des Dragon'elkaryad tragen zu können. Wie also kommt es dazu?"

_‚Sie weiß es nicht!'_, fuhr es Tyson durch den Sinn, während er seine Tante nachdenklich ansah und erkannte, daß selbst sie nicht alles über seine Herkunft wußte. Es war für den Jungen ein wenig erschreckend, denn er hatte gehofft, daß Lillian ihn über seine Eltern aufklären würde – doch das konnte sie wohl nur zum Teil.

An dieser Stelle wurden sie jedoch beide in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, denn Kai wollte der allgemeinen Neugier Rechnung tragen. Indem er Tyson die Hand auf die Schulter legte und den Blauhaarigen damit aus seinen Grübeleien riß, sagte der ältere Junge: „Das wird hier langsam immer verwirrender, Tyson. Kannst du uns nicht mit einfachen Worten erklären, was es mit diesem Titel auf sich hat?"

Ein Lächeln zuckte um Tysons Mundwinkel, als er diese Worte seines Teamcaptains hörte. In einfachen Worten? Er sollte diese Sache ‚einfach' erklären?

„Seit wann willst du denn einfache Erklärungen, Kai?", lächelte Tyson seinen Freund daraufhin warmherzig an, der ihn stirnrunzelnd anblickte und dann die tiefbraunen Augen schloß, als wäre er genervt.

„Tu es einfach", grummelte er leise, was Tysons Lächeln noch vertiefte.

„Ja, Sir!", schmunzelte er seinen Freund an, woraufhin dieser die Augen verdrehte, ein eigenes Lächeln jedoch nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte. Kai mochte die etwas verquere Art seines jüngeren Teamgefährten ebenso gern wie der Rest ihrer vielen Freunde, doch er machte sich oftmals einen Spaß daraus, es zu verbergen. Daher bedeutete er Tyson, fortzufahren.

Der blauhaarige Junge überlegte einen Moment, wie er seinen Freunden erklären konnte, was es mit diesem Titel auf sich hatte. Dann begann er langsam.

„Es ist nicht ganz leicht zu erklären, daher habt Nachsicht mit mir, Freunde", sagte Tyson. „Wie Tante Lil schon angedeutet hat, wird der Titel des Dragon'elkaryad nur sehr selten vergeben, da man bestimmte Kräfte dafür haben muß. Das Wort an sich bedeutet soviel wie Hüter oder Beschützer der Drachen. Aber es steckt noch viel mehr dahinter; einiges habe ich selbst noch nicht ganz verstanden. 

Ich weiß jedoch, daß man, wenn man den Titel übernimmt, eine Verbindung mit den Drachen eingeht. Sie sind die wichtigsten Geschöpfe in Dragokalya – heilige Tiere, deren Schutz für den Bestand der ganzen Welt von größter Bedeutung ist. 

Sollte es dort einmal keine Drachen mehr geben, hört Dragokalya auf zu existieren."

Tysons Blick ging durch seine Gefährten hindurch, als würde er etwas sehen, was ihnen verborgen blieb. Die dunklen, sanften Augen blickten verantwortungsbewußt und voller Ernst, als der blauhaarige Junge von seiner Bestimmung sprach.

„Wahnsinn", hauchte Kevin mit leuchtenden Augen. 

Man sah ihm seine Begeisterung an; eine Begeisterung, die von vielen der Freunde geteilt wurde, was sie auch nicht verbargen.

„Eine schwere Aufgabe", murmelte Robert, der das Konzept besser durchschaute als Kevin. Der deutsche Meister erkannte die Mühe, die der Träger des Titels damit auf sich nahm – und seine Bewunderung für Tysons anscheinend große Talente stieg an.

Kai stimmte Robert im Stillen zu und musterte seinen blauhaarigen Freund dann von der Seite her. Der Teamchef der Bladebreakers sah den Ernst in Tysons dunkelblauen Augen und spürte den eisernen Willen seines Teamgefährten, sich des Titels würdig zu erweisen.

_‚Tyson, du bist endgültig erwachsen geworden'_, dachte Kai voller Bewunderung für seinen blauhaarigen Freund. _‚Du warst schon vor deinem Verschwinden in jene geheimnisvolle Welt im Inneren ernster und erwachsener, als du uns immer glauben machen wolltest – doch spüre ich jetzt eine Kraft und einen Willen in dir, der unglaublich stark ist. Bewundernswert._

_Ach, könnte ich dir doch nur irgendwie helfen.'_

Kais kastanienbraune Augen spiegelten seinen inneren Wunsch wider, doch schien es niemand zu bemerken. Wirklich niemand?

Für einen Augenblick wandte sich Tyson plötzlich seinem Teamchef zu und blickte in die klaren, ruhigen Augen seines Freundes. Dem Älteren erschien es, als hätte der Blauhaarige seine Gedanken gelesen, denn ein warmes, dankbar wirkendes Lächeln bildete sich auf Tysons Gesicht. Doch er sagte nichts und so war Kai sich nicht sicher, was er in Tysons Augen gesehen hatte, als dieser ihn angeblickt hatte.

„Ja, es ist eine schwierige Aufgabe", stimmte Tyson dann Roberts Worten zu. 

„Doch ich muß sie nicht allein bewältigen. Dragoon ist eine sehr große Stütze bei all den Dingen, die ich noch nicht weiß und von denen ich aber in diesem Amt Kenntnis haben muß. Außerdem haben wir beide in Dragokalya Freunde gewonnen, die sehr geduldig mit mir waren. Also ist es eigentlich nicht unlösbar, dieser Anforderung gerecht zu werden. 

Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen um mich zu machen, Freunde."

Tysons Gefährten schwiegen, noch immer leicht verwirrt über diese Aufgabe, die ihrem Freund zugedacht worden war. Es war für sie immer noch alles Andere als einfach, die Existenz von Dragokalya und die Bedeutung, die diese geheimnisvolle Welt in Tysons Leben spielte, zu begreifen und zu akzeptieren.

Doch wann kam es auch schon dazu, daß man von der Existenz einer vollkommen anderen Welt erfuhr, die parallel zu der eigenen bestand?

Als das Schweigen der Jungen und Mädchen andauerte, trat Lillian erneut auf ihren Neffen zu und nahm ihn sanft in ihre Arme, um ihn dann fest an sich zu drücken.

„Ich bin sehr froh, daß du zurückgekehrt bist, Tyson", flüsterte sie dem blauhaarigen Jungen ins Ohr, bevor sie sich an ihn lehnte. Seit sie von der Aufgabe erfahren hatte, die ihm zugefallen war, fürchtete sie noch mehr um sein weiteres Schicksal. Doch sie wollte diese Wiedersehensfeier nicht mit ihren dunklen Vorahnungen belasten, denn es konnte ebenso sein, daß diese nur von dem Beschützerinstinkt herrührten, den sie noch immer für den inzwischen Achtzehnjährigen empfand.

Für Lillian würde Tyson immer das Baby bleiben, welches ihre Schwester ihr vor so vielen Jahren anvertraut hatte. Ein Wesen, für dessen Schutz sie alles getan hatte, was in ihrer – nicht geringen – Macht lag. Doch im  Laufe der Jahre hatte Lillian auch erfahren, daß Magie nicht soviel Kraft besaß wie die große Macht, welche die Liebe zu einem anderen Lebewesen wecken konnte. Nun jedoch konnte Lillian kaum noch etwas tun, um Tyson zu beschützen, da er von jetzt an seiner Bestimmung folgen mußte. 

Daher war sein Schutz jetzt die Sache Anderer.

Dragoon war ein wahrhaft mächtiger Beschützer für ihren geliebten Neffen. Lillian konnte nicht mit ihm reden, dennoch wußte sie, daß der blaue Drache für Tyson alles in seiner Kraft und Macht Stehende geben würde. 

Und im letzten Jahr – aber vor allem heute – hatte Lillian erkannt, daß auch Tysons versammelte Freunde ihn tief in ihre Herzen geschlossen hatten und daher ebenfalls viel für ihn zu tun bereit waren. Sie wußte nicht, was Tyson davon je einfordern würde – doch sie war sich sicher, daß die Treue und Loyalität, aber auch die Verbundenheit unter den Jungen und Mädchen große  Macht besaß – eine Macht, die viel bewirken konnte. Es war eine Kraft, die den Jugendlichen noch nicht in ihrem vollen Ausmaß bewußt war, die sie aber doch instinktiv zu ihrem gegenseitigen Schutz und Wohl einsetzten.

Während Lillian Tyson gedankenversunken an sich drückte, war auch ihr Mann zu ihnen getreten. 

Shuichiru Kanimoya hatte sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten, obwohl auch er das heftige Bedürfnis, seinen ‚Sohn' in die Arme schließen zu dürfen, kaum noch unterdrücken konnte.  Doch wußte er um die Besorgnis seiner Frau, daß Tyson ihr das Verhalten, welches sie ihm gegenüber vor seinem Verschwinden an den Tag gelegt hatte, vielleicht nicht verzeihen würde. Und er hatte Kenntnis von der Sehnsucht, die Tysons Freunde nach seiner fröhlichen, warmherzigen Ausstrahlung gehabt hatten.

Daher hatte er ihnen bei Tysons Ankunft den Vortritt gelassen und gemeinsam mit seinem Vater die ganze Situation ein wenig von der Seite her beobachtet. Außerdem wußte er mit den magischen Dingen, die Lillian – und Tyson auch – beherrschten, nicht viel anzufangen und hielt sich daher lieber heraus.

Doch nun wollte auch er Tyson endlich in die Arme nehmen und den nach so langer Zeit wieder Heimgekehrten begrüßen. Daher ging er mit leisen Schritten auf seine Frau und den blauhaarigen Jungen in ihrer Umarmung zu. Lillian bemerkte Shuichiru gar nicht, so vertieft war sie darin, ihren Neffen an sich zu drücken und über sein Schicksal nachzudenken. Doch Tyson spürte die Anwesenheit des Mannes, den er Zeit seines Lebens ‚Vater' genannt hatte.

Daher befreite er sich sanft aus Lillians Armen und wandte sich dann dem älteren Mann zu, der ein wenig erstaunt feststellte, daß Tyson inzwischen fast ebenso groß war wie er selbst. Der Junge war unglaublich in die Höhe geschossen, wirkte aber dennoch nicht so, als käme er mit seinem Körper nicht zurecht, wie es manchmal geschah, wenn man zu schnell zu viel wuchs.

Vielmehr erkannte Shuichiru eine neue Gelassenheit und Kraft an Tyson, die sich auch in seiner Haltung widerspiegelte. Man sah ihm an, daß sich der Blauhaarige seiner körperlichen Veränderung durchaus bewußt war – und von ihr nicht verunsichert war, sondern sie sogar genoß. Shuichiru sah für einen Augenblick den Mann in dem achtzehnjährigen Jungen, der er eines Tages sein würde. 

Vielleicht eines gar nicht mehr so fernen Tages.

Eines Mannes, der zu Großem berufen sein würde.

Doch dann sah der Mann in Tysons dunkelblaue Augen.

Und als er das tat, erblickte er dort die ungebremste Liebe und Wärme, die Tyson ihm schon als kleines Kind entgegengebracht hatte. Diese schrankenlose Zuneigung hatte Shuichiru immer sehr stolz gemacht, denn er hatte stets gespürt, daß diese Gefühle für ihn aus tiefstem Herzen geboren waren. Nun sah er sie wieder in den Augen seines ‚Sohnes', auch wenn sie jetzt mit Ernst und neuen Erkenntnissen untermalt waren – aber vielleicht gerade deshalb noch an Bedeutung gewannen.

„Dad", flüsterte Tyson, bevor er sich an die Brust des älteren Mannes warf – und sich seit Monaten endlich wieder von allen Sorgen befreit fühlte. Das war es, was er bis jetzt nur in Gegenwart dieses einen Menschen verspürt hatte – diese Sicherheit, daß ihm nichts Böses geschehen konnte, wenn Shuichiru Kanimoya bei ihm war. Er wußte, sein ‚Dad' würde ihn beschützen.

Im vergangenen Jahr hatte Tyson viel über sich, seine inneren Kräfte und die Magie, die er beherrschte, herausgefunden. Dennoch fühlte er sich nicht vollständig. 

Es fehlte ihm etwas zur Vollkommenheit.

Und seitdem er wieder hier auf der Erde war, wußte er auch, was.

Seine Freunde. Seine Familie.

Die freudige Begrüßung durch seine Gefährten hatte Tyson klargemacht, wie sehr auch sie ihn alle vermißt hatten – und es hatte die Einsamkeit in seinem Herzen gelindert. Doch erst Lillians Umarmung und Shuichirus tröstende Anwesenheit machten sein Wohlbefinden komplett. Nun fehlte nur noch sein Großvater, der in Tysons Leben ebenfalls eine große Rolle spielte, auch wenn es für Außenstehende danach aussehen mochte, daß der alte Mann und der blauhaarige Junge sich stets nur stritten.

Dies war jedoch gerade der öffentliche Ausdruck ihrer tiefen Zuneigung füreinander; ebenso wie die Art und Weise, wie Herr Kanimoya senior seinen Enkel stets auf Trab hielt und ihm die Kunst des Kendo beizubringen versuchte.

Und als hätte der grauhaarige alte Mann seine Gedanken gelesen, war er inzwischen ebenfalls an Tysons Seite erschienen und wollte nun wissen: „Wie ist es dir ergangen, Grünschnabel? Hast du während des letzten Jahres nur gefaulenzt oder...?"

Ein Schmunzeln glitt über Tysons Züge, bevor er sich aus den Armen von Shuichiru löste, der seinerseits seinen Vater stirnrunzelnd anblickte. So als wolle er den alten Mann mahnen, sich zurückzuhalten.

Doch Kanimoya senior achtete nicht auf seinen Sohn, sondern hatte nun wieder den Tyson schon seit Jugendjahren bekannten Kendostab hervorgeholt – und hielt diesen dann dem blauhaarigen Jungen unter die Nase.

„Opa, du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder?", grinste Tyson den Grauhaarigen belustigt an. „Kaum bin ich wieder zurück, kannst du es gar nicht mehr erwarten, mich zu drangsalieren. Hat denn unser Training nicht ein wenig Zeit, bis ich mich wieder eingelebt habe?"

„Ausreden, Grünschnabel", rief der Alte, bevor er den Kendostab schwang. „Du hast lange genug geschwänzt, daher wirst du sicher alles vergessen haben, was ich dir in jahrelanger Arbeit beigebracht habe."

Bei diesen provozierenden Worten blitzte es in Tysons dunkelblauen Augen auf. Und was dann geschah, passierte so schnell, daß kaum einer der Anwesenden dem Geschehen mit den Augen zu folgen vermochte. Denn als der Schwung den Stab wieder in seine Reichweite brachte, packte Tyson die hölzerne Waffe mit einer Hand und zog ruckartig daran, was seinen Großvater aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und auf ihn zustolpern ließ.

Tyson nutzte die kleine Unaufmerksamkeit, versetzte dem Stab einen Schlag mit der Handkante von unten herauf, der ihn aus dem Griff seines Eigentümers emporwirbeln ließ – und während noch alle Augen der Waffe folgten, war der Blauhaarige mit einem raschen Schritt und einer Drehung hinter seinen Großvater gelangt.

Dort fing er mit geschicktem Griff den Kendostab wieder auf, als dieser, nachdem er den Höhepunkt seiner Flugbahn erreicht hatte, wieder herabfiel. Sekundenbruchteile später hatte Tyson seinen Großvater in einem festen Griff und dessen hölzernen Stab dazu eingesetzt, ihn bewegungslos zu machen.

Es dauerte etwa fünf Sekunden, bevor Herr Kanimoya senior bemerkte, was passiert war und sich zu befreien versuchte. Doch Tyson ließ ihm keine Möglichkeit dazu, so daß der alte Mann schließlich aufgeben mußte und seinem Enkel zu verstehen gab, daß er gewonnen habe.

Mit einem Lächeln in den sanften, dunklen Augen ließ Tyson seinen Großvater los und als dieser sich umdrehte, fragte der blauhaarige Junge ihn: „Na, ich habe wohl doch noch nicht alles verlernt! Nicht wahr, Opa?"

„Respekt, Grünschnabel. Du bist besser, als ich dachte", gab sein Großvater offen zu, bevor er seinen Kendostab wieder in Empfang nahm. „Du hast dein Training wohl doch fortgeführt, oder?", wollte der alte Herr dann wissen.

„In gewisser Weise schon", war Tysons leicht kryptische Antwort darauf.

Doch bevor jemand ihn dazu ermutigen konnte, diese Worte zu erläutern, erklang auf einmal ein seltsamer Laut. Die Jugendlichen drehten ihre Köpfe in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch erklungen war, konnten jedoch nichts erkennen. Unwillkürlich sammelten sie sich alle enger beieinander, auch wenn sie nicht hätten sagen können, warum sie das taten. Nur Tyson stand noch immer bei seiner Familie und damit etwas abseits von seinen Gefährten.

Aufmerksam versuchte jeder der Anwesenden, herauszufinden, woher das seltsame Geräusch erklungen sein mochte – doch keiner von ihnen konnte etwas erkennen.

Bis Lee mit der Hand auf einmal in Richtung des nahegelegenen Waldes zeigte und sagte: „Dort ist etwas. Ich kann nicht genau erkennen, was es ist, aber ich habe dort über dem Wald eine Bewegung gesehen."

Die Freunde folgten seinem richtungsweisenden Finger neugierig mit den Augen und erblickten nun ebenfalls etwas – was aber auch sie leider nicht genau zu identifizieren vermochten.

Es war ein seltsamer Schatten, der irgendwie unförmig wirkte und keinen genauen Aufschluß darüber zuließ, was dort über dem Wald schwebte. Und der unförmige Schatten schien auch Probleme zu haben, sich in der Luft zu halten.

Daher wurde Rays Bemerkung auch mit einem zustimmenden Nicken quittiert, als der junge Chinese meinte: „Was immer es auch sein mag, es scheint kurz davor zu sein, abzustürzen." Und wirklich, gerade als Oliver sagte: „Du hast Recht", sackte der merkwürdige Schatten ein ganzes Stück in Richtung der hochaufragenden Bäume – es schien fast, als würde er abstürzen. 

Doch gerade noch rechtzeitig fing er den Sturz ab, bevor er in den Bäumen niedergegangen wäre. 

Was der Gruppe jedoch deutlich bewußt wurde, war die Tatsache, daß, wer oder was auch immer dort flog, sich kaum mehr in der Luft zu halten vermochte. Das Wesen war völlig erschöpft und würde bald endgültig von all seinen Kräften verlassen werden. Und es würde sich bei seinem Sturz sicher schwer verletzen.

Ein ängstliches Geräusch war zu vernehmen gewesen, als der Schatten absackte. Es hatte sich wie eine Mischung aus Fauchen und Kreischen angehört, klang jedoch nicht nach irgendeiner Art von Vogel, welchen die Jugendlichen kannten. Während sich seine Freunde also nur verwirrt anblickten, wurde Tyson auf einmal schreckhaft bewußt, was der Schatten nicht weit von ihnen entfernt darstellte.

„Tharn! Dryrd!", rief er mit besorgter Stimme aus.

Aufgeschreckt von der Angst in seiner Stimme drehten sich Tysons Freunde zu ihm herum, kamen jedoch nicht mehr dazu, ihn zu fragen, wen er gerade gerufen hatte oder weswegen er plötzlich so ängstlich klang. Statt dessen wurden sie in den nächsten Sekunden Zeugen eines Ereignisses, welches sie sprachlos vor Erstaunen zurückließ.

Denn vor ihren Augen begann Tyson blauschimmernd zu leuchten, bevor sich eine Aura um ihn legte, die ihn kurzzeitig den Blicken seiner Gefährten entzog. Und als das Licht wieder verging, hatte sich ihr Freund gänzlich verändert.

Ich weiß, das ist jetzt gemein, aber ich habe schon soooo viele Fanfics gelesen, deren Kapitel mit Cliffhängern endeten, da mußte ich das auch mal probieren. Außerdem ist mein erstes Kapitel so lang geworden, daß ich es unbedingt teilen mußte, und hier war die beste Stelle dazu.

Also schreibt mir fleißig Kommis, dann poste ich auch schnell den zweiten Teil zu Part 1.

Dragon's Angel


	2. Tysons Rückkehr Teil 2

Drachen-Saga I: Der Hüter der Drachen

Hallo und Gruß an alle!

Disclaimer: Beyblade und die dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören (leider) nicht mir. Mein ist jedoch die Handlung, Namen von Personen, Geschöpfen und Orten, die euch vorher unbekannt waren sowie gewisse Veränderungen, die ich die Charaktere erleben lasse. (*geheimnisvoll tut*)

Feedback: romantic_dragonangel@yahoo.de

Rating: G, später höher (ich ändere es rechtzeitig!)

Warning: AU, Charaktere OOC, später Shounen-Ai (wer letzteres nicht mag, sollte ab dem 6. bzw. 7. Part nicht mehr weiterlesen, aber bis dahin dauert es noch ziemlich lang)

Dies hier ist meine zweite Beyblade-Fic. Sie besteht im Ganzen sogar aus fünf Fics, die ich als „Drachen-Saga" bezeichne. Wenn ich entsprechende Aufforderungen erhalte, poste ich wahrscheinlich später noch die Vorgeschichte zu diesem Quintett, doch erst will ich eure Meinungen zu diesem Stoff hören.

Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Part 1: Tysons Rückkehr Teil 2

_[Auszug aus Part 1, Teil 1:_

_Denn vor ihren Augen begann Tyson blauschimmernd zu leuchten, bevor sich eine Aura um ihn legte, die ihn kurzzeitig den Blicken seiner Gefährten entzog. _

_Und als das Licht wieder verging, hatte sich ihr Freund gänzlich verändert.]_

Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden, setzte sich Tyson in Richtung des unbekannten Schattens in Bewegung. Doch er lief nicht etwa – er flog.

Auf was Lillian, Tysons Opa und Shuichiru sowie Tysons Freunde aus seinem und den drei anderen Teams voller Erstaunen blickten, waren die großen Schwingen, die sich plötzlich am Rücken ihres Gefährten entfalteten – und mit denen er sofort elegant abhob.

Die anderen Veränderungen, wie zum Beispiel seine Kleidung, seine Haare oder Ähnliches, registrierten sie in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht, so sehr waren sie von Tysons Flügeln gebannt. Es war ihnen, als würden sie träumen, so unwirklich erschien ihnen diese unerwartete Enthüllung.

Tyson dagegen konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Aufgabe – er mußte helfen. Dem unbekannten Schatten zu Hilfe eilen, der für ihn jedoch gar nicht so fremd war. Vielmehr hatte der Blauhaarige erkannt, daß das Wesen nicht nur eine Gestalt darstellte, sondern statt dessen sogar zwei. Daher kam der seltsame Umriß, den seine Freunde und er zuerst nicht hatten identifizieren können.

Daher flog er, so schnell es ihm seine weiten Schwingen erlaubten, auf den Schatten zu – und er kam gerade noch zur rechten Zeit, denn sein Schützling stürzte gerade ab, da er nun endgültig all seine Kräfte aufgebraucht hatte.

Wieder war das ängstliche Kreischen und Fauchen zu hören, während Tysons heillos verblüffte sechzehn Freunde verfolgten, wie ihr Freund auf den immer schneller zu Boden trudelnden Schatten zuflog – und ihn kurz über den Baumwipfeln auffing. Dann begann er für eine Weile auf der Stelle zu schweben, während er anscheinend mit dem von ihm geretteten Wesen sprach. Dabei schlug er immer wieder einmal mit seinen Flügeln, die seine Freunde noch immer voller Erstaunen musterten.

Tyson wirkte durch sie völlig anders als noch Sekunden zuvor.

„Sagt mir, daß ich das nicht träume", brachte Emily schließlich flüsternd hervor, während sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Tyson emporsah. Doch für einige Augenblicke war keiner der anderen Jugendlichen in der Lage, ihr zu antworten.

Schließlich raffte sich Robert zu einer Antwort auf. 

„Ich kann es kaum glauben, aber es sieht aus, als wäre Tyson ein...ein..." 

Der deutsche Meister brachte den Satz nicht zuende, was viel darüber aussagte, wie verblüfft auch er darüber war, was sie alle gerade zu sehen bekamen. Sonst gab es kaum etwas, das Robert derart aus der Ruhe bringen konnte.

„Er ist ein Engel."

Dieser Satz wurde nur leise und mit einem unterschwellig ehrfürchtigen Tonfall gesagt und drückte aus, was auch den anderen Jungen und Mädchen durch den Kopf geschossen war. Seltsamerweise kamen die Worte jedoch nicht von Max oder Kevin, die ihre Freunde manchmal gern mit harmlosen Scherzen an der Nase herumführten. 

Vielmehr war es Kai gewesen, der sie voller Erstaunen, aber auch mit innerer Überzeugung ausgesprochen hatte. Für einen Augenblick wirkte es auf seine Freunde, als wäre dem Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers damit etwas enthüllt worden, was er bis dahin vielleicht in seinem tiefsten Inneren geahnt – dessen Bestätigung er aber in der Wirklichkeit niemals angenommen hätte.

Dann richteten sich aller Blicke wieder auf Tyson, der seinen Schützling behutsam in dem Armen trug und nun mit langsamen Flügelschlägen auf sie zukam. Und je näher er kam, desto deutlicher konnten die verblüfften Jugendlichen und Tysons Familie erkennen, wie groß die Veränderung war, die mit dem Blauhaarigen vor sich gegangen war. 

Selbst Lillian brachte vor fassungslosem Erstaunen über diese Entwicklung kein einziges Wort heraus, obwohl doch anzunehmen gewesen wäre, daß gerade sie unter ihnen diejenige sein würde, die mit der neuen Enthüllung am meisten anzufangen wußte.

Schließlich war Tyson wieder bei der Gruppe seiner Gefährten angelangt und schien durch seine weiten Schwingen völlig schwerelos in der Luft zu schweben. Es wirkte völlig natürlich, ihn schweben zu sehen; trotzdem sahen die sechzehn Jugendlichen mit einer Mischung aus verblüffter Fassungslosigkeit und fasziniertem Erstaunen zu ihm empor. 

Tyson hatte sich aber auch wirklich sehr verändert. 

Verschwunden waren die Sachen, die er zuvor bei seiner Rückkehr getragen hatte und welche stets typisch für ihn gewesen waren. Sie hatten einer völlig anderen Kleidung Platz gemacht. Nun war er statt der blauen Jeans, dem weißen Kapuzenpullover und der kurzen dunkelblauen Weste in etwas gehüllt, das wie weiches Leder aussah. 

Die Jugendlichen und Tysons Verwandte musterten den blauhaarigen Jungen von oben bis unten, wobei sie bei den Füßen begannen, die in dunkel gefärbten, bis zu den Knien emporreichenden Stiefeln steckten.

Dazu trug Tyson eine dunkelblaue Hose und ein ebenso gefärbtes Oberteil, welches als eine Art von Tunika geschnitten war. Durch die fehlenden Ärmel und die enganliegende Schnittweise der Sachen wurde der Blick der Anwesenden unwillkürlich auf die wohlgeformten Muskeln gelenkt, die Tysons Arme und seinen Oberkörper bedeckten.

Ihr Freund war ganz offensichtlich um einiges stärker und gewandter geworden, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, fiel den sechzehn Gefährten dadurch sofort auf. Dies hatte er ja auch kurz zuvor bei seinem kleinen ‚Kampf' mit seinem Großvater deutlich bewiesen.

Tysons Lederkleidung wurde geziert von silbernen Zeichen, die fast wie Runen aussahen und ihm damit einen weiteren Anstrich des Geheimnisvollen verliehen. 

Als wenn dies überhaupt noch nötig gewesen wäre!

Denn bei ihrer Musterung waren Tysons Freunde jetzt auf Höhe seiner Schultern angelangt, was ihre erstaunten Blicke sofort wieder auf seine weiten Flügel lenkte. 

Groß und in ihrem ausgebreiteten Zustand jeweils sicher an die zwei Meter breit, streckten sie sich hinter seinem Rücken hervor und versetzten die Jungen und zwei Mädchen in einen Zustand, der an Andacht grenzte. Es war ihnen, als würden sie wirklich einem leibhaftigen Engel gegenüberstehen, dessen Schwingen jedoch ausnahmsweise nicht weiß waren. Statt dessen waren sie von einem satten Dunkelblau, welches unentwegt schimmerte und glänzte. 

Wie pures Licht strahlten die Federn Wärme und Hoffnung, aber auch Stärke und Macht aus. Und weckten in den Jugendlichen unwillkürlich den Wunsch, sie berühren zu dürfen – ihre Wärme und Weichheit zu spüren.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe die Anwesenden nach und nach ihre Augen von den Schwingen auf dem Rücken ihres Freundes lösen konnten, deren Anblick in ihren Herzen unwillkürlich Vertrauen, Liebe und ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit ausgelöst hatten. Für sie schien es, als würde Tyson sie alle beschützen – nur durch den Anblick seiner ausgebreiteten Engelsschwingen.

Dann, als sie weiter hinauf in sein Gesicht sahen, fiel ihnen auf, daß sich auch die Frisur ihres Freundes verändert hatte. Aus dem festen Zopf gelöst, der sie sonst stets zusammengehalten hatte, fielen die langen, seidig glänzenden Haarsträhnen nun ungehindert weit Tysons Brust und Rücken hinab und waren auf dem Dunkelblau seiner Kleidung kaum zu erkennen. Auch sein Gesicht wurde von zwei kinnlangen Strähnen der dunkelblauen Pracht eingerahmt, die sich leicht im sanften Wind hin- und herbewegten.

Nur an seiner Stirn hatte Tyson seine Haare offensichtlich gebändigt – dort wurden sie von einem geflochtenen silbernen Band, welches in die dunkelblauen Haarsträhnen eingebunden war, ein wenig aus dem Gesicht zurückgehalten. An seiner linken Kopfseite war ein Knoten hineingeknüpft, von dem verschiedenfarbige Enden lose herunterbaumelten. 

Kai, der sich Tysons veränderte Erscheinung ebenso mit vor Faszination leuchtenden Augen ansah wie seine restlichen fünfzehn Freunde, kam schließlich im Ganzen auf neun Enden, auf deren Material unterschiedliche Zeichen eingewirkt waren. Die Bedeutung dieser rätselhaften Symbole beschäftigte den Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers jedoch nur kurze Zeit, denn dann hob er seinen Blick endlich ganz hinauf in das Gesicht seines Freundes – und sah diesem in die Augen.

Und in diesem Augenblick versank für eine Kai unbekannte Zeitspanne die restliche Welt um ihn herum, denn er verlor sich in den wunderschönen dunkelblauen Augen seines Freundes. 

Voller ungelöster Rätsel und Geheimnisse leuchteten sie ihn an, als wäre in ihnen der Glanz der Sterne verborgen und erstrahle nun aus den sanften Augen, die Kai bis in die tiefste Seele zu blicken vermochten. So kam es dem Jungen mit dem graublauen Haar jedenfalls vor, der sich der freundlichen Macht dieses Blickes nicht verweigern konnte – und es auch gar nicht wollte.

In Tysons Augen lag auf einmal eine Macht und Magie, die wahrlich beeindruckend war. Aber die Kraft, die sie ausstrahlten, ängstigte nicht, sondern war statt dessen von einem beschützenden, Geborgenheit und Sicherheit versprechendem Feuer. Die Weisheit in den unergründlich scheinenden Tiefen war aus einer anderen Welt; alt und doch zugleich von immer wieder neu entdeckter Intensität.

Das warme Lächeln in den liebevoll blickenden Augen entfachte eine behütende Flamme in Kais Inneren, die unter der ihn wie in eine weiche Decke aus Zuneigung und nie endender Geborgenheit umhüllenden Wärme immer höher loderte.

Kai nahm dieses unerwartete Geschenk voll innerer Dankbarkeit und spontaner Freude an und spürte, wie es ihn ebenfalls erleuchtete. Fast war es dem älteren Jungen so, als würde Tyson mit seinem sanften Blick in seinem Geist Wärme und Licht verbreiten – ein reiches Geschenk, welches keine Gegenleistung verlangte. 

So genoß Kai einfach das Glücksgefühl, welches das sanfte, warmherzige Licht in Tysons wunderbaren Augen in ihm auslöste. Er wußte nicht, wie lange er sich in den dunklen Augen verloren hatte, doch plötzlich wurde Kai in die Realität zurückgerissen, denn er hörte Roberts Stimme, die ebenfalls verändert klang. Der deutsche Blademeister, welcher mit fast zwanzig Jahren der Älteste und damit auch Erfahrenste unter den versammelten siebzehn Jugendlichen war, konnte seine Bewunderung, aber auch sein wirklich enormes Erstaunen über das, dessen Zeuge er gerade wurde, nicht verhehlen. Daher merkte man auch seiner Stimme an, welche Gefühle ihn bewegten, auch wenn Robert sich um eine ausgeglichene Tonlage bemühte. Es gelang ihm nicht.

„Ich hatte Unrecht vorhin", sagte der Anführer der Majestics zu Tyson, der ihn aufmerksam mit seinen leuchtenden Augen anblickte. „Du hast dich sehr verändert, Tyson. Unglaublich sogar..." 

Hier verstummte Robert.

Bevor Tyson auf Roberts Worte reagieren konnte, warf Michael mit staunender Faszination ein: „Wer hätte aber auch gedacht, daß Tyson ein...ein Engel sei?"

Dies ließ Tyson lächeln, bevor er langsam dem Boden entgegenschwebte, wobei er das Wesen, welches er vor dem Absturz gerettet hatte, vorsichtig in seinen Armen hielt – wodurch es jedoch noch vor den Blicken seiner Freunde verborgen war.

Diese kümmerten sich jedoch gar nicht darum, wen oder was ihr Teamkamerad und Freund so sorgsam schützte, da sie noch immer viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, Tyson mit weit geöffneten Augen anzuschauen. Da dieser jetzt immer näher kam, gelang es ihnen auch immer besser – und je mehr sich ihr Freund auf sie zubewegte, desto deutlicher konnten die Jugendlichen eine gütige Aura um ihn herum spüren, die sie schützend einhüllte und wärmte.

„Es tut mir leid", meldete sich jetzt Tyson zu Wort, als er schließlich vor seinen sechzehn Gefährten elegant auf dem Boden aufsetzte. „Ich wollte nicht, daß..."

Ray unterbrach ihn in seiner Rede, indem er stirnrunzelnd fragte: „Was wolltest du nicht, Tyson?" Max an der Seite des jungen Chinesen wirkte ebenfalls verwirrt über die Entschuldigung seines besten Freundes.

Dann meldete sich Kai, der mit leicht enttäuschter Stimme sagte: „Wolltest du denn nicht, daß wir es wissen? Warum sollten wir nicht erfahren, daß du ein Engel..."

Dieses Mal war es Tyson, der ihn unterbrach, wie Ray zuvor ihn.

„Nein, das ist es nicht, Kai", lächelte er seinen älteren Teamgefährten warmherzig an. „Ich würde nie etwas Wichtiges vor euch geheimhalten, das solltest du inzwischen wissen. Und dies hier ist wirklich wichtig, das ist nicht zu leugnen. 

Daher hätte ich es euch sowieso gesagt, denn ihr seid meine Freunde – meine Familie.

Wofür ich mich entschuldigen möchte, ist die Art und Weise, wie ihr von meinem... meinem...", Tyson fuhr sich leicht verlegen durch die dunkelblauen Haare, während er überlegte, wie er seine Veränderung ausdrücken sollte. Dann fuhr er fort. 

„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach sagen, wie ihr von meinem ‚zweiten Ich' erfahren habt. Meiner anderen Persönlichkeit, ohne bei euch jetzt Assoziationen zu Schizophrenie oder ähnlichen Sachen wecken zu wollen", warf Tyson schmunzelnd ein und erntete spontane Reaktionen auf seine Worte. 

Reihum war ein mehr oder weniger breites Grinsen in den Zügen seiner Freunde zu sehen.

Wieder ernster werdend sprach Tyson weiter.

„Ich möchte mich ganz einfach dafür entschuldigen, daß ich euch damit so überfallen habe. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, es euch schonender beizubringen. Auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich das hätte anstellen sollen", gab er zu.

„Schon in Ordnung", warf an dieser Stelle Max ein, der seinen besten Freund noch immer staunend und mit leuchtenden Augen betrachtete. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß es schwer wäre, jemandem so eine Veränderung beizubringen. Selbst wenn es Freunde oder Familie sind."

Dankend lächelte Tyson den Blonden an, der ihm auf ihre altvertraute Art und Weise ansah und ihm damit das Gefühl gab, wirklich wieder nach Hause zurückgekommen zu sein. Und wenn er durch die Wärme, die er unbewußt an sie ausstrahlte, schon Glück in ihnen weckte, so erwiderten sie diese Geste ebenso instinktiv durch ihr verständnisvolles Verhalten angesichts der Veränderungen, die er durchgemacht hatte. Tyson fühlte sich erleichtert, daß sie anscheinend keine Angst davor hatten, was mit ihm geschehen war – er spürte nur ungehemmte Faszination und ein fast ehrfürchtiges Erstaunen in seinen Freunden.

Daher lächelte er sie alle nur auf altgewohnte Weise an, was ihre Fassungslosigkeit langsam wieder normale Maße annehmen ließ. Nach und nach gewöhnten sie sich offenbar an sein geändertes Erscheinungsbild – doch Tyson konnte unschwer erkennen, daß seine weiten, blauleuchtenden Schwingen sie faszinierten. Und schließlich hatten sie ihn jetzt schon mehrfach als ‚Engel' tituliert, obwohl diese Bezeichnung etwas irreführend war. 

Nicht falsch, aber in den Begriffen von Dragokalya auch nicht vollkommen passend. 

Denn dort war er kein himmlisches Wesen, sondern nur der Erbe einer seltenen Blutlinie – ein Erbe, das viel Macht, aber auch Verantwortung mit sich brachte. Und eben außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten – wie die, fliegen zu können.

„Darf...darf ich sie...anfassen?"

Tyson blickte auf, als er diese scheuen Worte vernahm und sah direkt in Kennys hellgrüne Augen, die ihn fragend anblickten. Sein jüngerer Freund, der seit seiner Rückkehr kaum etwas gesagt hatte, blickte ihn bittend an und Tyson nickte lächelnd, da er Kennys Art sehr vermißt hatte. Die ruhige Gelassenheit, aber auch der unbändige Wissensdurst des Braunhaarigen hatte ihm in mancher Situation in den letzten Monaten gefehlt, wo ihm Kennys rasch arbeitender, analytischer Verstand sicher eine große Stütze gewesen wäre. 

Ebenso wie die Eigenschaften seiner anderen Freunde.

Doch nun wollte Kenny wohl unbedingt herausfinden, wie sich seine Federn anfühlten und hatte die leichte Schüchternheit, die ihn bei außergewöhnlichen Begebenheiten manchmal überfiel, daher überwunden.

Als Tyson aber seine Flügel wieder zu ihrer vollen Größe entfaltet hatte und sie ein wenig näher an den brauhaarigen Jungen heranbewegte, der mit leuchtenden Augen die schimmernden Federn betrachtete und schließlich langsam die rechte Hand ausstreckte...

Kurz bevor Kennys Finger seinen Flügel berührten, erscholl auf einmal ein ärgerlich klingendes Fauchen und ein Feuerstoß schoß in die Richtung der Hand des Jungen. Erschrocken über den plötzlichen Angriff stolperte Kenny zurück und fiel zu Boden, während er auf Tysons Arme blickte, von wo die feurige Attacke gekommen war. Seine hellgrünen Augen hinter der schmalen Brille waren weit aufgerissen, als er sah, daß sich in den Armen seines Freundes etwas bewegte.

Ein Etwas, welches jetzt leicht ärgerlich von Tyson gemustert wurde, bevor die melodische Stimme seines blauhaarigen Freundes erklang, die sich aber nun ebenfalls verstimmt anhörte.

„Aber Tharn! Was ist denn das für ein Benehmen! Du kannst doch nicht einfach meine Freunde angreifen – so etwas gehört sich nicht!"

Ein leises Fauchen antwortete auf diese Worte, woraufhin Tyson erwiderte: „Nein, das entschuldige ich nicht so einfach! Du weißt, daß ich es ihm erlaubt hatte, meine Flügel zu berühren, Tharn! Du wirst dich bei Kenny entschuldigen, daß du ihm so eine Angst eingejagt hast – und zwar sofort!"

Der unnachgiebige und strenge Tonfall, mit dem Tyson gesprochen hatte, bewirkte ein klägliches Kreischen von seinem Gesprächspartner, der jedoch anscheinend bemerkte, daß er zu weit gegangen war.

Als Tyson die Arme öffnete, flatterte daher ein rotes Etwas daraus hervor und setzte sich dann Richtung Kenny in Bewegung, der noch immer fassungslos am Boden saß und dem Wesen entgegensah, welches nun auf ihn zukam.

Gemeinsam mit Kai und Ray, die sich neben ihm hingehockt hatten, um herauszufinden, ob er verletzt war, erblickte er einen Drachen, der wie ein auf ein Minimum geschrumpftes Abbild von Dragoon wirkte. 

Der kleine Drache war nur ungefähr 50 Zentimeter lang und war rot gepanzert mit einem lodernden Kranz feurigen Fells um Kopf und Hals. Dadurch machte auch dieser Miniaturdrache schon Eindruck auf die versammelten Freunde, die ihn leicht entgeistert anstarrten.

Tharn, wie Tyson den Feuerdrachen genannt hatte, legte die Strecke bis zu Kenny in wenigen Sekunden zurück, bevor er vor dessen erstaunten Augen reglos in der Luft zu schweben begann und ihn aus ebenfalls grünen Augen anstarrte.

Als Tyson sich leise räusperte, schreckte der kleine Drache zusammen, blickte dann mit flehendem Blick und einem leisen, bettelnden Kreischen zu dem Blauhaarigen, der ihm aber nur auffordernd zunickte – und ließ dann den Kopf hängen. Diese Geste wirkte so menschlich, daß Kenny unwillkürlich Mitleid mit dem Minidrachen bekam. Sein Schreck hatte sich inzwischen verflüchtigt und machte nun erneuter Faszination Platz.

Als Tharn sich ihm wieder zuwandte, war Kenny ihm daher auch gar nicht mehr böse – doch Tyson hatte deutlich gemacht, daß der Feuerdrache sich entschuldigen mußte. Daher regte sich der Braunhaarige nicht und blickte dem Drachen nur schweigend in die grünen Augen. Dieser schwebte noch ein wenig näher an Kenny heran und fing dann auf einmal an, leise zu fauchen. 

Und obwohl Kenny ihn nicht verstand, hörte er doch deutlich den entschuldigenden Unterton heraus.

Daher lächelte er schließlich verzeihend und sagte dann: „Ist ja schon gut. Mir ist ja nichts passiert – ich hab' mich nur erschreckt, das ist alles."

Tharn sah Kenny noch einige Sekunden lang an, als überlege er, was dessen Worte zu bedeuten hätten, doch dann hatte er offensichtlich verstanden. Einen Moment später schwebte er näher an Kenny heran und öffnete das Maul. Doch als dieses Mal Feuer aus seinem Maul kam, war es nicht als Angriff gedacht. Vielmehr strich es als wärmende Brise an Kennys Wangen vorbei, die er als kleines Dankeschön interpretierte.

Dann machte Tharn plötzlich eine abrupte Kehrtwendung und flog so schnell er es vermochte, zu Tyson zurück. Vor diesem begann er in der Luft zu schweben und schien mit ihm zu sprechen. Und je länger der kleine Drache bettelnd auf ihn einsprach, desto sanfter wurde der leicht verstimmte Ausdruck auf Tysons Gesicht. Für die Freunde von Tyson wurde deutlich, daß Tharn mit aller Kraft versuchte, daß Tyson ihm wieder gut wurde. Dem kleinen Drachen schien viel an der Freundschaft des Blauhaarigen zu liegen.

Und schließlich hatte er auch Erfolg, denn auf einmal wurde der Ausdruck in Tysons dunkelblauen Augen wieder so warm und liebevoll wie sonst, als er die Hände hob und den Feuerdrachen darin einschloß. 

Ein zutiefst glückliches Fauchen war zu vernehmen, als Tyson sich zu seinem kleinen Freund herunterbeugte und lächelnd sagte: „Hör auf, dich bei mir zu entschuldigen, Tharn. Mir hast du schließlich nichts getan."

Seine Stimme wurde ernster, als Tyson fortfuhr und mahnend zu dem Minidrachen sagte: „Aber denk' daran, Tharn – alle, die hier versammelt sind, sind meine Freunde und daher darfst du ihnen nichts tun. Du mußt hier in dieser Welt sehr vorsichtig mit deinen Kräften umgehen. Selbst dein kleinster Flammenstoß hätte sie schwer verletzen können – und das will ich nicht.

Sie alle bedeuten mir sehr viel. 

Doch deshalb wird meine Zuneigung zu dir nicht geringer – oder die zu Dryrd, Lyra oder den Anderen. Dryrd wußte das und akzeptiert es auch. Folge bitte seinem Beispiel, mein Kleiner."

Ein kleinlautes Kreischen antwortete auf Tysons Mahnung, das seine Worte aber bestätigte. Dann erhob sich der rote Drache aus Tysons Händen, flatterte näher an ihn heran und schmiegte sich kurz an ihn.

Dann erhob sich Tharn wieder in die Lüfte und begann, die Gruppe aus Freunden neugierig zu umkreisen, welche ebenso neugierig, aber auch noch immer ziemlich fassungslos darüber, was für Überraschungen sich ihnen an diesem Tage alles darboten, zurückblickten. 

Währenddessen wandte sich Tyson an Kenny, der sich inzwischen mit Kais Hilfe vom Boden erhoben hatte. Nähertretend fragte Tyson: „Ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir, Kenny?"

Als dieser bestätigend nickte, lächelte Tyson erleichtert und kam vor seinem Freund zum Stehen. Dann meinte er: „Als kleinen Ausgleich für den erlebten Schrecken", breitete auf einmal seine Schwingen aus und schloß seinen überraschten Gefährten dann behutsam darin ein.

Im nächsten Augenblick war Kenny von den schimmernden Federn umhüllt, die ihn weich und beschützend umgaben – und in dem Jungen Geborgenheit weckten. Das sanfte Licht, welches von Tysons Schwingen ausging, schien ihn vor allem Bösen auf der Welt zu bewahren. Es war eine unglaubliche Erfahrung, die Kenny machte – für ihn gab es während der Augenblicke, in denen er von Tysons Flügeln eingehüllt war, nur Wärme und Glück, welches ihn bis tief in seine Seele hinein erfreute.

Schließlich trat Tyson jedoch wieder einen Schritt zurück und streifte dabei mit dem rechten Flügel versehentlich Kai, der noch immer in Kennys Nähe stand. Doch der ältere Junge beschwerte sich nicht – ganz im Gegenteil. 

Denn als die dunkelblauen Federn an seinem Gesicht entlangstrichen, konnte auch Kai deren unglaubliche Weichheit und Wärme spüren, die Kenny ganz verzaubert hatte. Ein wunderbares Gefühl, welches Kai vermißte, kaum, daß es geendet hatte.

Die ganze Aktion hatte nur wenige Sekunden gedauert, so daß ihre Freunde Kenny und Kai etwas verwundert anschauten – verblüfft über den Ausdruck von Freude in ihren Augen. Doch bevor einer der Gefährten die Beiden darauf hätte ansprechen können, wurde ihr Augenmerk auf eine weitere neue Person gelenkt, die sie bis dahin noch gar nicht bemerkt hatten.

Dryrd.

Der kleine türkisfarbene Drache hatte bis jetzt keinen Laut von sich gegeben oder in anderer Art und Weise auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Vielmehr schien er sich damit zufriedenzugeben, ruhig auf Tysons Schulter zu sitzen, wo er es sich in dem Augenblick bequem gemacht hatte, in dem sich Tharn bei Kenny entschuldigen mußte. Denn als Tyson seine Arme, die er, seit er ihren Absturz verhindert hatte, schützend um die zwei Drachen geschlossen gehalten hatte, öffnete und Tharn daraus emporflatterte, hatte Dryrd dies zum Anlaß genommen, auf die Schulter des Blauhaarigen zu klettern – und von dort aus das weitere Geschehen zu beobachten.

Doch nun hatte Max ihn entdeckt und trat auf Tyson zu, um dessen kleinen Freund näher zu begutachten. Wenige Schritte von seinem besten Freund entfernt blieb Max jedoch etwas zögernd stehen, bevor er Dryrd vorsichtig ansah.

Tyson fiel das Zögern des Blonden auf, daher streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen und meinte lächelnd: „Komm ruhig näher, Max. Dryrd ist nicht so unberechenbar und eifersüchtig wie Tharn. Er wird dir nichts tun."

Auf diese beruhigenden Worte hin trat Max tatsächlich näher an seinen Freund heran, denn Dryrd zog ihn irgendwie an – es war, als hätten sie eine Verbindung zueinander, die der blonde Junge nur noch nicht richtig identifizieren konnte. Neugierig blickte Max nun aus der Nähe auf Dryrd, wobei es ihn überraschte, wie sehr er dieses ihm unbekannte und so fremde Wesen doch gleich mochte. 

Wie Tharn schien Dryrd Tysons Gegenwart sehr zu genießen und an ihm zu hängen. Dies wurde an der Art und Weise deutlich, wie es sich der kleine Drache unter den langen dunklen Haaren ihres Freundes bequem gemacht hatte und sich an den Hals des Blauhaarigen schmiegte.  Das machte ihn für Max um so sympathischer.

Doch das war noch nicht alles. Vielmehr spürte Max immer mehr, daß Dryrd und er eine geheimnisvolle Verbindung hatten – ganz so, als hätten sie etwas miteinander gemeinsam.

„Es ist euer Element – das Wasser – was euch verbindet", erklang Tysons ruhige, sanfte Stimme in diesem Moment an Max' Ohr, woraufhin dieser seinem besten Freund erstaunt in die dunkelblau leuchtenden Augen schaute, die warmherzig zurückblickten.

„Dryrd ist ein Wasserdrache. Ein noch ziemlich junger Drache, aber er hat dennoch schon große Kräfte und einen Anflug der Weisheit, die seine Eltern auszeichnet. Er ist sehr talentiert, wie er gerade wieder bewiesen hat." Bei diesen Worten blickte Tyson den türkisfarbenen Minidrachen auf seiner Schulter liebevoll an, während in seiner Stimme ein nicht zu überhörender Unterton von Stolz mitschwang. Auch die sanften Augen des Blauhaarigen leuchteten.

Erstaunt blickte Max Tyson wegen dieser Worte an, und schüttelte dann verwirrt den Kopf. „Was meinst du damit, er wäre talentiert?"

Tyson lächelte Max an, als er dessen Verblüffung bemerkte.

„Ich wollte damit sagen, daß Dryrd eine ziemlich Leistung vollbracht hat, mit Tharn hierher zu gelangen. Selbst für Dragoon und mich ist es nicht einfach, die Barriere zwischen den Dimensionen zu überwinden. 

Daß die Beiden es geschafft haben, ist ein Beweis für ihre magischen Fähigkeiten – und auch für ihren Teamgeist. Ich bin sehr stolz darauf, daß sie ihre Talente und Kräfte zusammengetan haben.

Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, daß Dryrd allein niemals auf so eine gefährliche Idee gekommen wäre. Nicht wahr, mein kleiner Freund?"

Dryrd fauchte leise; es klang wie eine Mischung aus Entschuldigung und kleinlauter Rechtfertigung, fand Max. Tyson begann verschmitzt zu lächeln, als er die Worte des Drachen vernahm, bevor er diesen mit der Hand leicht über das türkisschimmernde Fell strich. 

„Du solltest versuchen, dich besser gegen Tharn durchzusetzen, Dryrd. Sonst tanzt er dir irgendwann auf der Nase herum; und dabei bist du doch der Ältere von euch beiden." 

Dann fügte Tyson, wieder ernster, hinzu: „Und sonst auch der Vernünftigere – was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht, die Dimensionsbarriere überwinden zu wollen? Es hätte euch sonstwas passieren können, und ich hätte nicht gewußt, wo ihr seid und ob es euch gutgeht. Ich hätte mir Sorgen gemacht – genauso wie unsere Freunde!" Die letzten Sätze klangen etwas tadelnd, aber vor allem besorgt.

Es schien, als hätten die zwei Drachen ein hohes Risiko auf sich genommen, hier in diese Welt zu kommen, erkannten die Jugendlichen, die sich Max, Tyson und Dryrd genähert hatten, um deren Unterhaltung besser verfolgen zu können.

In diesem Moment erklang ein leises Kreischen, das jedoch nicht von Dryrd stammte. Vielmehr kam es von Tharn, der noch immer die Gruppe der versammelten Freunde umkreiste, sich nun jedoch zum Landen entschloß. Was im nächsten Augenblick Verwunderung auslöste, war der Platz dafür.

Der kleine rote Drache flatterte nämlich auf Kai zu und ließ sich dann auf dessen Schulter nieder, von wo aus er einen guten Blick auf Tyson hatte, der ganz in der Nähe seines Teamchefs stand. Dabei machte der Minidrache ganz den Eindruck, als würde er sich dort sicher fühlen, auch wenn er Kai bis vor wenigen Minuten noch gar nicht gekannt hatte.

Kai war in der ersten Sekunde etwas erstarrt, als er plötzlich das Gewicht des Feuerdrachen auf seiner Schulter spürte, doch machte es ihn zugleich irgendwie froh, daß Tharn ihm anscheinend soviel Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, bei ihm zu landen. Und auch dem Jungen mit dem graublauen Haar ging auf, daß er – ebenso wie Max zu Dryrd – eine merkwürdige Verbindung zu Tharn verspürte. 

Wie hatte Tyson seinem blonden Freund noch vor wenigen Minuten erklärt?

Es lag an ihren Elementen.

Max und Dryrd verfügten über die Macht des Wassers.

Und Kai besaß mit Dranzer ein Feuerbitbiest, was seine instinktive Verbindung zu Tharn bewies, da dieser ein Feuerdrache war.

Während seine Freunde aus den anderen Teams ihn noch leicht verwundert anblickten, konnte Kai in Tysons Augen ein zufriedenes warmes Lächeln erkennen. Für eine Sekunde war auch in den dunkelblauen Tiefen ein Hauch von Erstaunen über Tharns unerwartete Aktion zu sehen gewesen, doch Kai schien es, als würde es Tyson glücklich machen, daß seine kleinen Drachenfreunde zu seinen menschlichen Gefährten so rasch Zutrauen faßten. 

Und nun sprach es Tyson auch aus, als er sich an Kai wandte.

„Tharn mag dich, Kai. Ich habe bisher noch nicht erlebt, daß er zu jemandem so rasch Vertrauen gefaßt hat wie zu dir. Er spürt ebenso wie du eure Verbindung."

Der Teamchef der Bladebreakers antwortete nicht, da er sich durch das Zutrauen des Drachen geehrt fühlte, jedoch nicht wußte, wie er das ausdrücken sollte. Der Junge fragte sich, ob Tharn es ihm erlauben würde, ihn zu berühren – denn Kai wußte instinktiv, daß er nicht so ungezwungen mit dem Feuerdrachen umgehen konnte wie Tyson. Dessen Verbindung zu Drachen lag außerhalb von Kais Verständnis.

Außerdem hatte ihnen ja der Zwischenfall mit Kenny gezeigt, daß auch ein so kleiner Drache schon eine ziemlich große Macht besaß – und mit dem Feuer sollte man ja bekanntlich nicht spielen.

Doch als wenn Tharn Kais Gedanken gelesen hätte, spürte der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar in der nächsten Minute, wie das Maul des Minidrachen vorsichtig und sanft an seinem Hals entlangstrich. Danach reckte sich der Drache ein wenig empor, um an Kais graublauen Haarsträhnen zu ‚schnuppern', bevor er sie mit einem Windstoß leicht tanzen ließ. Schließlich fauchte er leise ‚Worte' an seinem Ohr, wobei Kai diese leider nicht verstehen konnte. Fragend blickte er daher zu Tyson, denn er wußte unwillkürlich, daß es etwas über ihn gewesen war, was Tharn ‚gesagt' hatte – und er wollte unbedingt wissen, was.

Tyson hatte Tharns Aktion lächelnd beobachtet und dessen leisem Fauchen aufmerksam zugehört, woraufhin ein warmes Licht in seinen Augen erstrahlte. Als er nun Kais fragenden Blick auf sich gerichtet sah, schmunzelte er noch mehr, denn es war ungewöhnlich, daß sein Teamcaptain so offen seine Neugierde zeigte. Doch Kai war fasziniert von Tharn, so wie Max von Dryrd.

„Was hat er gesagt, Tyson?", wollte Kai nun wissen, was den Angesprochenen noch mehr lächeln ließ, bevor er antwortete.

„Er sagte, er hätte dich gern, Kai, weil du eine Wärme ausstrahlst, die ihn an seine Eltern erinnert. Und deine Haare sind blau, zum Teil jedenfalls – Tharn liebt Blau, obwohl er ein Feuerdrache ist."

„Wegen dir?", fragte Kai.

Dies bescherte ihm einen erstaunten Blick von Tyson, der im ersten Moment offensichtlich nicht genau wußte, worauf Kai hinauswollte. Dann jedoch wandte er sich dem roten Drachen zu, der weiterhin auf Kais Schulter saß und sich vertrauensvoll an diesen schmiegte. 

Als der Feuerdrache jedoch Tysons Blick bemerkte, fauchte er leise, woraufhin der blauhaarige Junge zuerst verwirrt blinzelte, dann jedoch lächelte. Tharns Antwort hatte ihn verblüfft, ließ aber auch ein warmes Gefühl in ihm entstehen. Er hatte nicht gewußt, daß es wegen ihm war, daß Tharn alles Blaue besonders mochte.

Doch der kleine Drache hatte es eben offenherzig zugegeben. 

‚Blau ist schön. Es ist so sanft wie du, und doch stark. Es ist meine erste Erinnerung, seit ich existiere – dunkelblaue Augen. Deine Augen, die mich so freundlich ansahen – ich liebe sie und daher auch alles, was Blau ist.'

Die Antwort, so offen und voller Gefühl, aber auch mit einer für Tharn untypischen Ernsthaftigkeit gegeben, machte Tyson erneut deutlich, wie sehr der Drache an ihm hing. Und er hatte recht, denn Tyson war bei seiner Geburt dabei gewesen und somit ein Teil von dessen ersten Erinnerungen. 

Erinnerungen, die Drachen ihr ganzes Leben lang nicht vergaßen und welche stark ihre spätere Einstellung prägten. Tyson freute sich unwillkürlich sehr darüber, daß er in Tharn so positive Eindrücke geweckt hatte.

Doch nun beugte er sich zu Tharn hinüber und meinte lächelnd: „Jetzt weiß ich, wie du Dryrd immer dazu kriegst, daß er macht, was du willst...du Schmeichler."

Indem er sich wieder aufrichtete und leicht den Kopf schüttelte, wandte sich Tyson wieder Dryrd zu, der noch immer auf seiner Schulter saß und sagte zu diesem: „Ihr solltet jedoch nicht glauben, so einfach vom Thema ablenken zu können. Warum seid ihr hier? Eure Familien werden sich Sorgen machen, wenn sie euch nicht finden können. Außerdem hat Ryodoras euch doch verboten, die Dimensionsbarriere zu durchqueren zu versuchen. Also?"

Der Blick der dunkelblauen Augen wechselte zwischen dem türkisfarbenen und dem roten Drachen hin und her und verlangte eine Antwort. Doch beide Angesprochenen wichen Tysons Augen und damit auch einer Antwort auf seine Fragen aus – wobei sie selbst für Tysons sechzehn Freunde, die überhaupt keine Ahnung von Drachen-Mimik hatten, ein wenig verlegen wirkten.

„Ich glaube, sie sind wegen dir hier, Tyson", meldete sich Johnny nach einer Weile, als klarwurde, daß Dryrd und Tharn sich nicht trauten, zu antworten. Der Hinweis auf Ryodoras – wer auch immer das sein mochte – schien den Beiden die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

Doch Johnny hatte ebenso wie der Rest der Jugendlichen bemerkt, wie glücklich und zufrieden Tharn und Dryrd in Tysons Anwesenheit waren – daher hatte er seine Vermutung einfach ausgesprochen. Nun trat der junge Schotte näher an Kai heran, sah Tharn einen Moment in die grünen Augen und lächelte den Minidrachen dann an. Auch er verspürte eine instinktive Verbindung zu Tharn, da auch er mit Salamalyon über ein Feuerbitbiest verfügte.

„Wegen mir?", fragte Tyson leicht ungläubig. „Aber ich habe ihnen doch versprochen, bald wieder zurückzukommen!" Indem er Dryrd anblickte, der schüchtern fauchte, was eher wie ein leises Jammern klang, meinte Tyson: „Ein Versprechen bindet, mein Freund. Ich wäre ganz sicher gekommen – ich dachte, ihr hättet mehr Vertrauen zu meinem Wort."

Diese leicht traurigen Worte versetzten die zwei Drachen in Aufregung. 

Während Dryrd Tyson entsetzt anblickte, erhob sich Tharn abrupt von Kais Schulter, wodurch er diesen leicht ins Schwanken brachte – und flog zu Tyson. Bei diesem angekommen, begann auch er verstört zu kreischen, als wollten die Zwei Tyson unbedingt davon überzeugen, daß sie ihm vertrauten.

„Tyson!", erklang plötzlich Max' Stimme. „Nur, weil sie dir gefolgt sind, heißt das doch nicht, daß sie dir nicht vertrauen. Ich denke vielmehr, daß sie dich schrecklich vermißt haben. Schau sie dir doch an! Sie sind doch noch Kinder und sie hängen an dir – da sind sie einfach ihrem Gefühl gefolgt und haben nicht an die vielleicht auf sie lauernden Gefahren gedacht!"

Dryrd, der Max aufmerksam zugehört hatte, wandte sich nun wieder Tyson zu, der zwischen ihm, Tharn und Max hin- und herblickte und etwas erleichtert schien, als er diese Auslegung des Verhaltens der zwei Drachen hörte.

Nun war auch Rays Stimme zu vernehmen, der zu Max trat und sagte: „Außerdem sollte dich ihr Verhalten doch gar nicht wundern, Tyson. Das erinnert mich nämlich stark an dich – du handelst doch auch stets nach dem, was dein Gefühl dir sagt!"

„Aber sie sollen mir doch nicht alles nachmachen!", rief Tyson aus, wobei jedoch der genervte Unterton nur gespielt war. Das Lächeln in seinen Augen sagte aus, was er empfand – Liebe und Freundschaft für die zwei Wesen vor ihm.

Als Tharn bemerkte, daß Tyson ihm und Dryrd nicht böse war, fauchte er erleichtert und strich mit seiner Schnauze an Tysons Gesicht entlang, der daraufhin streichelnd über den Kopf des Minidrachens fuhr. 

Auch Dryrd bekam ein sanftes Streicheln, wonach Tyson jedoch meinte: „Aber hier könnt ihr leider nicht bleiben, ihr Beiden. So gern ich euch auch hierbehalten möchte, aber unsere Freunde werden sich Sorgen machen. Und außerdem würdet ihr den Menschen Angst machen, da es in dieser Welt keine Drachen gibt, versteht ihr?"

Ein leises Jammern war von den Minidrachen zu hören, was unwillkürlich Mitgefühl in den Freunden weckte, die sahen, wie traurig Tharn und Dryrd wurden, als Tyson sie wieder zurück in ihre Welt schicken wollte.

„Ich bin doch bald wieder da", tröstete Tyson Tharn, der hin- und herflatterte und traurig kreischte. Auch Dryrd fauchte leise und unglücklich vor sich hin. Selbst die Jugendlichen, welche die zwei Drachen nur erst wenige Minuten kannten, fühlten leise Traurigkeit in sich emporsteigen, daß diese faszinierenden Wesen sie so  bald schon wieder verlassen würden. Besonders Kai, Johnny und Max würden die zwei Minidrachen vermissen, zu denen sie nach so kurzer Zeit schon eine Verbindung spürten. 

Doch sie alle wußten, es war das Beste so für Dryrd und Tharn.

Daher widersetzte sich auch keiner, als Tyson Anstalten machte, ein Dimensionsloch zu öffnen, um Tharn und Dryrd den Weg nach Hause zu ebnen. Tharn landete nochmals auf Kais Schulter und fauchte ihm und Johnny einen leisen Abschied ins Ohr. Dryrd tat das gleiche bei Max, bei dem er sich ebenfalls wohlfühlte. 

Der blonde Bladebreaker trug den türkisfarbenen Drachen in den geöffneten Handflächen und stellte erstaunt fest, daß er nur um wenige Zentimeter größer war als Tharn – also auch noch sehr jung.  Die beiden Freunde hatten ein großes Abenteuer gewagt, um Tyson zu finden – ein Beweis für ihre Treue, die sich schon in so jungen Jahren entwickelt hatte. Doch es zeigte Max, daß sich sein bester Freund auch in Dragokalya enge Freundschaften aufgebaut hatte.

Tyson war einige Schritte von seinen Freunden weggegangen, damit er sich besser konzentrieren konnte – es war nämlich gar nicht so einfach, einen Zugang in die Welt von Dragokalya zu öffnen. Dazu benötigte man schon recht große magische Kräfte, wodurch es Tharn und Dryrd auch nur gemeinsam gelungen war, Tyson hierher zu folgen.

Beobachtet von seinen Gefährten, schloß Tyson kurz die Augen, um seine magischen Kräfte zu sammeln, die es ihm erlauben würden, die Barriere zu überwinden. Dann öffnete er die Augen wieder, hob die Hände und machte mit ihnen eine Bewegung, die für seine Freunde aussah, als würde er etwas öffnen.

Es wirkte, als würde Tyson ein unsichtbares Schloß öffnen, um damit eine Tür freizugeben, welche die zwei Welten miteinander verband.

Und nur wenige Augenblicke später entstand vor den erneut verwundert blickenden Jugendlichen ein dunkelblau wirbelndes Loch, welches sich aber rasch beruhigte und den Blick auf eine fremdartig anmutende Landschaft freigab.

Dragokalya präsentierte sich Tysons Freunden von einer märchenhaften Seite. 

Im Hintergrund konnten sie mächtige, schneebedeckte Bergketten ausmachen, doch genau vor ihren Augen erstreckte sich eine blumenübersäte Wiese – auf welcher sich Geschöpfe tummelten, die den Freunden bisher nur aus Fantasiegeschichten bekannt waren.

Einhörner, Drachen und weitere Fabelwesen genossen einträchtig die Ruhe und den Frieden, der selbst über diese Distanz noch für die Mitglieder der Bladebreakers, All Starz, White Tigers und Majestics zu spüren war. Eine wunderschöne Welt.

Doch gerade, als Tyson sich zu Tharn und Dryrd umwandte, um sich von ihnen zu verabschieden, geschah auf einmal etwas Ungewöhnliches – aus Richtung der Berge flog mit rasender Geschwindigkeit eine leuchtende Kugel auf sie zu.

Direkt auf die Freunde zu, bemerkten diese erstaunt – und das, obwohl Tyson das Tor doch gerade eben erst geöffnet hatte. Es schien, als wäre das leuchtende Etwas auf dem Weg zu ihnen.

Ja, das war Part I. (*völlig geschafft ist vom vielen Tippen*) Wie es wohl weitergeht? Wer weiß. (*grinst*)

Danke für die lieben Kommis! (*total happy ist*) Mehr davon haben will! (*schon süchtig ist*)

**Nebula Umbra:** Danke für deine Kommis, auch zu den anderen Stories!

**asa-chan:** Du magst es? (*freu, freu*) Danke, danke. Und natürlich kommt Shonen-Ai! (*absoluter Fan davon ist*) Und keine Sorge wegen des Pairings! (*Kai und Tyson zusammen liebt*) Bei mir gehören Kai und Tyson einfach zusammen, auch wenn viele eher Ray und Kai mögen! Davon hab ich schon soo viel gelesen, daß ich einfach nicht anders konnte, als mein Lieblingspairing mal wieder ins Spiel zu bringen! Bei meinen Shonen-Ai Storys zu Beyblade wird Kai immer mit Tyson zusammenkommen (früher oder später...) 

CU, Dragon's Angel


	3. Drohende Schatten Teil 1

_Part 2: Drohende Schatten Teil 1_

Hello, hello! Here we are again!

Auch wenn mich nicht gerade die schreckliche und gefürchtete Schreibblockade erwischt hatte, so machte ich während der letzten Tage doch meinem Sternzeichen (*Zwilling*) mal wieder alle Ehre! (*seufz*) Ist halt nicht so einfach, bei einer Story zu bleiben, wenn einem so viele andere Ideen im Kopf herumschwirren, die unbedingt aufgeschrieben werden wollen! Aber ich habe es geschafft und hier ist nun der erste Teil von Part 2!

Viel Spaß!

Ach ja, für den Disclaimer und sonstige Sachen - siehe Kapitel 1!

Auch Tyson hatte gesehen, was seine Freunde so erstaunt reagieren ließ; doch im Gegensatz zu ihnen war er nicht erstaunt, sondern sofort besorgt. Denn er wußte, was das Leuchten, das auf sie zukam, zu bedeuten hatte. Und es machte ihm Sorgen, es zu sehen, denn das konnte nur Unglück bedeuten.

Wenige Sekunden später hatte sich die leuchtende Kugel so weit genähert, daß man erkennen konnte, was es war – ein sehr kleines Wesen, das so stark mit den Flügeln flatterte wie es nur konnte. 

Es schien es sehr eilig zu haben.

Und dazu hatte es wohl auch allen Grund, denn über den Bergen braute sich nun so etwas wie ein Gewitter zusammen – vor dem es wahrscheinlich auf der Flucht war, nahmen Tysons Freunde an.

Tyson dagegen besah sich das ‚Gewitter' mit sorgenvollen Augen, denn er wußte, daß dies nicht normal war. Eine dunkle Vorahnung regte sich in ihm und sagte ihm, daß etwas Schreckliches passieren würde.

In diesem Moment war das flatternde Wesen jedoch bei Tysons Dimensionstor angelangt und schoß, so schnell es konnte, einfach hindurch.

Schon war es inmitten der Freunde, die dieser neuen Besucherin aus der geheimnisvollen Welt von Dragokalya neugierig entgegensahen. Sie alle konnten das fremde Wesen nicht so einfach identifizieren, da es so schnell hin- und herflatterte, als hätte es noch immer große Angst vor etwas.

Doch dann trat Tyson wieder auf seine Freunde zu und rief: „Anthyra!"

Daraufhin beruhigte sich das Wesen etwas und flatterte auf Tyson zu, wo es sich in seiner erhobenen rechten Handfläche niederließ. Sorgenvoll betrachtete Tyson sie, während sich seine Freunde neugierig um ihn drängten, um einen Blick auf das unbekannte  Wesen zu werfen.

Auch Lillian trat nun wieder zu den Freunden, da sie ebenfalls eine Ahnung hatte, wer sie hier besuchen kam. Und ebenso wie Tyson machte es ihr Sorgen, obwohl sie nicht annähernd so genau wußte wie ihr Neffe, welche Schwierigkeiten damit auf sie zukommen würden. 

Doch als sie einen Blick auf das Wesen in Tysons Hand geworfen hatte, wurde sie leicht blaß. 

„Eine Drachenfee! Aber sie dürfte gar nicht hier sein..."

Der Blick, den Tyson ihr daraufhin zuwarf, sprach von großer Sorge – so, als würde er etwas spüren, was ihn in Alarm versetzte. Doch bevor er oder einer seiner Freunde noch etwas zu Lillians Worten sagen konnte, zuckte Tyson auf einmal schmerzhaft zusammen.

Im nächsten Moment kam ein unterdrücktes Keuchen über seine Lippen, während er sich unter den plötzlich auftretenden Qualen zusammenkrümmte. Die kleine Fee flatterte entsetzt aus seiner Handfläche empor, doch Tyson achtete überhaupt nicht mehr auf sie. Er war viel zu sehr auf die Schmerzen konzentriert, die sein Herz zusammenpreßten, als läge ein Ring aus Eisen darum. 

Er fühlte sich plötzlich ganz schwach und brach in die Knie, während seine um ihn versammelten Freunde gar nicht wußten, was sie tun konnten, um ihm zu helfen. Geschockt und entsetzt beobachteten sie, wie Tysons blauleuchtende Schwingen auf einmal ihre Farbe verloren und grau wurden. Das Schimmern, welches sie umgeben hatte, flackerte, als kämpfe es gegen etwas Unsichtbares an – bevor nach einer Weile die Federn langsam wieder ihr warmes Dunkelblau annahmen. Dies geschah jedoch nur zögernd und es wirkte, als koste es Tyson viel Kraft, seinen Flügeln wieder ihre ursprüngliche Farbe zurückzugeben.

Nun kam wieder Leben in Kai, Max und Ray, die zu ihrem Teamgefährten liefen und sich aufgeregt neben ihm in der Hocke niederließen.

„Tyson! Was ist passiert?", rief Ray besorgt aus.

„Wie geht es dir?", wollte Kai wissen, während Max nur schweigend Unterstützung anbot, indem er Tyson eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Auch ihre anderen Freunde hatten sich nun bei den Vieren versammelt und wollten ebenfalls wissen, wie es Tyson ging. Dieser antwortete jedoch nicht sofort, denn er war noch zu beschäftigt mit den Qualen, die durch ihn hindurchgeschossen waren und erst langsam in ihrer Intensität nachließen.

Tyson atmete noch ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, doch er spürte große Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er wußte nun, daß wirklich etwas Schreckliches in Dragokalya geschehen war.

Dann hob er den Kopf und seine Freunde spürten einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihren Herzen, als sie den Schmerz und die Traurigkeit in den sonst so fröhlich blickenden Augen sahen. Etwas hatte Tyson tief verletzt, das fühlten sie alle sofort. Keiner der Jugendlichen konnte sagen, was den Blauhaarigen so schmerzte, doch in seinen Augen konnten sie lesen, daß es etwas Wichtiges war. Es schien ihnen fast, als hätte er gerade jemanden verloren, der seinem Herzen nahe gewesen war.

Tyson, der blicklos an seinen Freunden vorbeisah, stützte sich mit einer Hand am Boden ab, während er die andere auf sein Herz gelegt hatte, welches noch immer wehtat, obwohl der Augenblick der größten Qual vorbei war. 

Nun spürte der Junge nur noch große Trauer in sich, die sich wellenförmig in ihm ausbreitete und Tränen in den dunkelblauen Augen schimmern ließ. Ein Gefühl von Leere war auf einmal an einer Stelle in seinem Herzen, die sich so bald nicht wieder würde füllen lassen, das wußte Tyson ganz genau.

Während er sich langsam, gestützt durch Kais Arm, wieder erhob, richtete Tyson den Blick erneut auf das von ihm kurz zuvor geschaffene Dimensionstor, durch welches er Dragokalya sehen konnte. Und obwohl er es nicht in Wirklichkeit erblickte, machte Tyson im nächsten Augenblick eine Art körperloser Reise zu dem Platz, an dem das schreckliche Ereignis stattgefunden hatte, dessen Auswirkungen im fast das Herz zerrissen.

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen fühlte sich Tyson in die schneebedeckten Berge versetzt, die seine Freunde durch das Dimensionstor ganz in der Ferne sehen konnten. Es war, als schwebe er über den schroffen Bergen, die mit ihren Gipfeln sogar fast den Himmel zu berühren schienen. Ein Plateau mit einer riesigen Höhle kam in Sicht und Tyson fühlte, wie der Schmerz in seiner Brust zunahm, als er bestätigt sah, was er schon befürchtet hatte.

Igrandor.

Der alte und weise Eisdrache lag vor seiner Höhle in seinem Blut. Viele Wunden bedeckten seinen mächtigen Körper, dessen eisblaues Fell nun nicht mehr so weich und flauschig aussah wie Tyson es in Erinnerung hatte. Vielmehr war es blutüberströmt und offenbarte schreckliche Verletzungen.

_‚Er wird sterben!'_, fuhr es Tyson durch den Kopf, während sein Geist auf Igrandor zuschwebte. Dieser Gedanke löste erneute Trauer in ihm aus, aber auch den Wunsch, dem weisen Drachen zu helfen, wenn er es vermochte.

Eigentlich hatte Tyson angenommen, niemand würde ihn bemerken, doch auf einmal, als er schon nahe bei dem Eisdrachen angelangt war, hob dieser auf einmal mit sichtlicher Anstrengung den mächtigen Schädel.

„Hüter", klang im nächsten Augenblick seine grollende Stimme auf, womit bewiesen war, daß er Tyson sehen konnte. Dieser machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken über die Art und Weise, wie er hierher gelangt war, sondern eilte rasch weiter auf seinen Freund zu. Bei diesem angekommen, fiel Tyson neben dem Drachen auf die Knie und schlang seine Arme um diesen. Vorsichtig drückte er sich an den Eisdrachen, der nur noch sehr schwerfällig atmete und immer mehr an Kraft verlor.

„Igrandor! Was ist denn nur mit dir passiert?", wollte Tyson nun wissen, während er voller Angst die vielen Wunden an dem riesigen Körper betrachtete. In ihm zog sich alles zusammen, als er merkte, wie stetig Blut aus den Verletzungen rann und sich in einer Pfütze sammelte.

„Hüter!", erklang erneut Igrandors Stimme. „Du bist gekommen."

„Aber natürlich, Igrandor", erwiderte Tyson, denn obwohl er nicht wußte, wie er zu diesem Plateau gelangt war, wo er doch vor einer Sekunde noch bei seinen Freunden gewesen war, sagte ihm doch sein Herz, daß es genau so richtig war. Sein Platz war jetzt hier, bei Igrandor.

„Sag mir, wie ich dir helfen kann, Igrandor", bat er den riesigen Drachen, der daraufhin jedoch nur schwach den Kopf schüttelte. „Was kann ich tun, damit es dir wieder besser geht?"

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen, Hüter", sagte Igrandor, wobei seine Stimme schon sehr schwach klang. „Mein Leben ist bald zu Ende. Doch ich muß dir vorher noch etwas Wichtiges sagen – etwas sehr Wichtiges."

„Du darfst nicht sterben!" Es war ein Aufschrei aus tiefster Seele, der Tyson entwich. Schmerz und Trauer klangen darin mit, sowie die innere Qual, nichts unternehmen zu können, um seinen Freund zu retten.

„Bitte, Igrandor. Kämpfe um dein Leben! Was soll denn werden aus den Eisbergen, wenn du nicht mehr dabist, sie zu schützen? Und was wird...", Tysons Stimme war immer leiser geworden, während er sprach, „...was wird aus uns? Ohne deine Weisheit geht ein Teil von Dragokalya für immer verloren."

Tränen rannen aus Tysons dunklen Augen, während er sich an den alten Eisdrachen schmiegte, der ihm jetzt den mächtigen Kopf zuwandte und ihn vorsichtig anstupste.

„Du darfst die Hoffnung nicht verlieren, Hüter."

Igrandors Stimme war leise, aber dennoch drang sie klar und deutlich an Tysons Ohren, der aufmerksam lauschte, als er merkte, daß der Eisdrache ihm etwas Bedeutsames sagen wollte.

„Die Hoffnung in deiner Seele ist deine Stärke, ebenso wie das innere Licht und die Wärme deines Herzens. Bewahre dir diese seltenen Gaben, Hüter, denn sie werden der Schutzwall sein, den Dragokalya brauchen wird.

Bitte, hör mir jetzt zu, denn ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit. Das, was ich dir jetzt sage, ist von höchster Wichtigkeit – du wirst dieses Wissen brauchen, um Dragokalya vor der Vernichtung bewahren zu können.

Unser Feind ist wieder aufgetaucht; der Feind, der vor fast zwanzig Jahren besiegt wurde und der für immer vernichtet schien. Nur wenige der Weisesten unter den Geschöpfen Dragokalyas wußten jedoch, daß eines Tages wieder die Zeit kommen würde, wo wir erneut gegen ihn würden antreten müssen, um unsere Welt vor der Zerstörung zu retten – vor ihm, dem schwarzen Schatten.

Warne Dragokalyas Bewohner vor Druus, denn er wird wieder alles daran setzen, Zerstörung und Unheil zu verbreiten. Bis Dragokalya vernichtet ist oder er bekommen hat, was er verlangt.

Das, wonach er sucht, darf er niemals in die Hände bekommen, denn das wäre das Ende nicht nur unserer Welt. Er bekäme damit die Macht, auch andere Welten zu erobern – er wäre unbesiegbar.

Hüter, du mußt dich vorsehen! Seine Macht ist bis jetzt noch nicht vollständig, denn er braucht die Kraft der Drachen, um zu erstarken – dennoch ist der Schatten über unserer Welt eine Gefahr, die nicht zu unterschätzen ist!

Ich bitte dich, rette Dragokalya! Aber sei auch sehr vorsichtig, denn deine Existenz ist ebenfalls von großer Wichtigkeit für unsere Welt, Hüter. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr, als uns bewußt ist..."

Tyson hatte Igrandors Worten aufmerksam gelauscht und versuchte, alles zu verstehen, was der weise Drache ihm sagte. Dessen Stimme war immer leiser geworden, je mehr er sprach, denn er wurde immer schwächer.

Nun fuhr der mächtige Drache mit seinem Maul nochmals sanft an Tysons Gesicht entlang, der sich nur schweigend an ihn schmiegte und verzweifelt überlegte, wie er Igrandor doch vielleicht noch das Leben retten konnte.

„Verzweifle nicht an meinem Tod, Hüter", sprach der Eisdrache. 

„Es war vielleicht nicht diese Art, wie ich sterben wollte, doch wenn es so sein soll, ist es mir recht. Ich habe viel gesehen während der langen Jahre meines Lebens; dennoch ist die Begegnung mit dir eines der wundervollsten Erlebnisse gewesen, die es gab. Tyson..."

Der Angesprochene merkte auf und sah Igrandor aus Augen an, aus denen Tränen liefen, die der Blauhaarige nicht unterdrücken konnte. Doch daß der Eisdrache ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen nannte – bei seinem Erdennamen – bedeutete ihm viel.

„Tyson", wiederholte Igrandor schwach. 

„Du mußt sehr stark sein während der folgenden Monate, denn es wird ein schwerer Kampf losbrechen. Dragokalya wird lange Zeit nicht mehr Frieden finden; erst, wenn Druus endgültig besiegt ist, wird es auf dieser Welt wieder friedlich sein. Bis dahin aber wirst du alle Kraft und innere Stärke brauchen, die in dir ist. 

Doch verzweifle nicht, denn es werden immer Freunde an deiner Seite sein, die dir beistehen. Du wirst niemals allein sein, vergiß das nicht. 

Ich bitte dich, paß auf all jene auf, die uns am Herzen liegen – beschütze sie mit all deiner Kraft, Tyson. Nutze deine Magie und Macht dazu, junger Krieger.

Es war mir eine Ehre und tiefe Freude, mit dir Freundschaft zu schließen, Sohn der Blutlinie von Nordam. Die Em'Shalsar waren stets ganz besondere Wesen und ich weiß, du wirst ihnen große Ehre machen.

Leb wohl, mein Freund."

Damit verstummte Igrandor, der alte weise Drache des Nordens. Der Beschützer der Eisberge war gestorben und nahm damit einen Teil von Dragokalyas Geschichte mit sich. Für immer.

Tyson dagegen kauerte noch eine geraume Weile neben seinem Freund, während er den Tränen freien Lauf ließ, welche durch den Schmerz und die Leere in seinem Herzen ausgelöst wurden. Schließlich jedoch richtete er sich auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Dann fuhr er nochmals mit der Hand durch das eisblaue Fell, welches noch so viel von Igrandors Wärme ausstrahlte. Bald schon würde der mächtige Körper jedoch so kalt sein wie die Umgebung, über die sein Besitzer geherrscht und die er beschützt hatte.

Mühsam gegen die Tränen ankämpfend, beugte sich Tyson ein letztes Mal zu dem stillen Körper hinunter und legte seine Wange an das weiche Fell. 

Dabei flüsterte er mit leiser, aber zu allem entschlossener Stimme: „Ich verspreche dir, alles dafür zu tun, was ich kann, damit Dragokalya sicher ist vor diesem Feind, Igrandor. Ich werde kämpfen für den Frieden und das Glück unserer Freunde, das schwöre ich. Egal, was es mich kosten wird."

Wie als Antwort auf diesen ernsten Schwur begann sich der Körper des Eisdrachen aufzulösen. Partikel für Partikel eisblauer Energie löste sich von Igrandor, bis der Drache schließlich hell aufleuchtete.

Tyson war verwundert einen Schritt zurückgetreten, doch nun schwebten die Energiepartikel auf ihn zu und umgaben ihn. Der blauhaarige Junge konnte im nächsten Moment wieder Igrandors Präsenz wahrnehmen und fühlte dessen Wärme.

~Ein letztes Geschenk von mir, Hüter. Verwahre meine Kraft und schütze meine geliebten Eisberge. Nutze die Weisheit, die meine Erfahrung dir bringt – auf diese Weise kann ich dir auch über den Tod hinaus noch helfen. Wir sind von nun an verbunden, Tyson. Also trauere nicht um mich, denn ich bin immer bei dir, mein Freund.~

Als Tyson die weise Stimme von Igrandor hörte, horchte er auf und ein trauriges, aber auch dankbares Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge. Die Energiepartikel legten sich um seine Gestalt und dann spürte Tyson, wie ihn neue Energie durchdrang – eine alte, mächtige Energie, die ihm aber auch vertraut war.

Ja, Igrandor war jetzt bei ihm, das fühlte Tyson.

Dieses Gefühl tröstete ihn ein wenig über den Verlust dieses wertvolles Freundes hinweg, denn von nun an war der Eisdrachen ein Teil von ihm. Und die vielen Erfahrungen, die der Drache im Laufe seiner langen Existenz gemacht hatte und das Wissen, worüber er verfügt hatte, waren ebenfalls von großer Wichtigkeit für die kommenden Kämpfe.

_~Ich danke dir, Igrandor~_, flüsterte Tyson in Gedanken. ~_Danke dafür, daß du bei mir bleibst und mir helfen willst~'_

Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte Tyson, wie er wieder zu schweben begann und dann war er plötzlich wieder inmitten seiner Freunde, die ihn besorgt und leicht ängstlich anschauten. 

Für sie war es aber auch eine ziemlich erschreckende Erfahrung gewesen, was in den letzten Minuten passiert war. Erst hatte Tyson auf einmal so schreckliche Schmerzen, dann spürten sie alle deutlich die große Traurigkeit ihres Freundes – und dann war er plötzlich wie in Trance.

Während der vergangenen Minuten hatte Tyson blicklos ins Leere geschaut; so hatte es jedenfalls für seine Gefährten ausgesehen. Und diese Aktion machte ihnen Sorgen, denn so kannten sie ihren sonst so lebhaften Freund nicht. Und nun...kam die nächste Überraschung. 

Kai, der dicht neben Tyson stand, diesen voller Besorgnis musterte und sich fragte, wie er seinem Teamgefährten nur helfen konnte, sah plötzlich, wie sich eine Strähne von Tysons dunkelblauem Haar eisblau verfärbte. Erschrocken blickte der ältere Junge Tyson daraufhin an, doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, schien Tyson auf einmal wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren. Der Blauhaarige blinzelte, als würde er aus tiefem Schlaf erwachen.

Dann sah sich Tyson um und sein Blick fiel auf Kai, der noch immer mit erstaunten Augen seine Haare musterte. Aufgeschreckt durch den besorgten Blick seines Teamchefs fragte Tyson: „Kai, was ist? Was hast du?"

„Deine...deine Haare", flüsterte der Angesprochene. „Sie haben sich verfärbt, jedenfalls an einer Stelle. Hier, sieh selbst." Mit diesen Worten hob Kai die Hand und griff in die weichen dunkelblauen Haare, um sie nach vorn zu holen. Vorsichtig trennte er die Strähne heraus, die sich ins Eisblaue verfärbt hatte und zeigte sie Tyson.

Dessen Blick wurde daraufhin traurig, aber auch ein wenig glücklich. Es schien Kai, als schwanke sein Freund zwischen Trauer und Freude und könne sich noch nicht auf eines der beiden Gefühle einlassen. 

„Igrandor."

Es war nur ein Hauch, der über Tysons Lippen kam, doch die Reaktion, die darauf folgte, zeigte die Bedeutung, die der Träger jenes Namens für Tysons und seine drei Freunde gehabt hatte.

Denn kaum, daß Tharn und Dryrd den Namen vernommen hatten und bemerkten, wie sich das Haar ihres Hüters verfärbte, begannen sie leise und eindeutig unglücklich vor sich hinzujammern. Weder Max, der Dryrd noch immer in den Händen hielt noch Johnny, bei dem sich Tharn inzwischen niedergelassen hatte, konnten die zwei Drachen beruhigen. Und im nächsten Augenblick erklang ein dumpfes Grollen, welches von den Bergen widerzuhallen schien – auch Dragoon trauerte um den Eisdrachen.

Die Stimme seines Drachens ließ Tyson aufsehen und er blickte zu dem mächtigen, blauschimmernden Wesen hinüber. Dragoon hatte während der letzten Ereignisse nichts gesagt und sich am Rande der Gruppe gehalten, doch nun blickte er seinen menschlichen Freund und Hüter aus seinen stahlblauen Augen trauernd an, während er leise seinen Abschied an den weisen Eisdrachen grollte.

Als Tyson Dragoons Schmerz verspürte, krampfte sich sein Herz traurig zusammen. Er wußte, wenn es schon für ihn sehr schwer war, diesen Verlust zu verkraften, so mußte es für den blauen Drachen noch viel mehr Schmerz bedeuten. Dadurch, daß Drachen sehr alt wurden, waren auch ihre Bindungen und Freundschaften untereinander sehr eng. Und obwohl Dragoon erst mit ihm wieder nach Dragokalya zurückgekehrt war, so waren die mystischen Verbindungen unter diesen Wesen doch so stark, daß eine derartig endgültige Trennung sie sehr betrübte.

Tyson entfernte sich daher von Kais Seite, der ihn wie der Rest seiner Gefährten noch immer verwirrt über sein merkwürdiges Verhalten vor wenigen Minuten ansah und trat zu seinem Partner. Bei dem blauschimmernden Drachen angekommen, sank er auf die Knie und schmiegte sich an Dragoon, um diesen zu trösten.

Während es in seinen dunkelblauen Augen zu schimmern begann, flüsterte Tyson dem magischen Wesen zu: „Es tut mir so leid, Dragoon. Ich bin zu spät gekommen, um ihn zu retten. Ich habe versagt."

Diese von Tränen erstickten Worte rüttelten Dragoon aus seiner Trauer um den Artgenossen auf und der Drache fing sich wieder. Jetzt mußte er sich um seinen Partner kümmern, der anscheinend noch mehr litt als er. Nicht nur unter dem Verlust eines Freundes, sondern auch noch an seinen Schuldgefühlen.

Doch Dragoon war sich der Tatsache bewußt, daß Tyson alles für Igrandor getan hatte, wozu er in der Lage gewesen war. Der Tod des alten Eisdrachen war nicht zu verhindern gewesen, sonst hätte Tyson einen Weg dazu gefunden – und Ryodoras, der oberste Drache Dragokalyas, hätte ihm dabei sicher geholfen. Doch Igrandor war jetzt tot und daher hatte es keinen Sinn, sich Schuldgefühlen hinzugeben, die nicht einmal berechtigter Natur waren.

Daher hob der blauschimmernde Winddrache den mächtigen Schädel, wodurch er auf Tyson hinunterblickte, der ihn mit vor Tränen schimmernden Augen ansah. Augen, in denen unglaubliche Trauer und Schmerz geschrieben standen, aber auch ein Hauch von neuer Weisheit und Erkenntnis. Augen, welche die Kraft im Inneren des Jungen widerspiegelten – einer Kraft, die in Zukunft dringend benötigt werden würde.

_~Du trägst keine Schuld an Igrandors Tod, Tyson~_, grollte Dragoon seinem menschlichen Partner und Hüter daher zu. ~_Was geschehen ist, ist schrecklich und kommt sehr plötzlich und unerwartet. Doch ich weiß, daß du alles getan hast, was möglich war. Und Igrandor ist nicht allein gestorben – du warst bei ihm. Das hat ihm sicher geholfen~'_

Tyson war zusammengezuckt, als Dragoon ihn über ihre Gedankenverbindung kontaktierte, dann hörte er aufmerksam zu. Er war jedoch nicht so einfach bereit, seine Schuldgefühle zu vergessen – zu sehr nagte es an ihm, daß es ihm als dem Hüter der Drachen Dragokalyas nicht gelungen war, einen von ihnen zu beschützen.

_~Aber es war meine Aufgabe, Igrandor zu beschützen, Dragoon! Doch ich habe schmählich dabei versagt! Kaum, daß ich der Hüter der Drachen geworden bin, stirbt einer der Größten und Wichtigsten von euch, ohne daß ich es verhindert habe~'_, erwiderte der Blauhaarige daher voll hilfloser Trauer.

~Das ist nicht wahr, mein Freund! Und wenn du später nicht mehr so traurig über Igrandors Tod bist, wirst du das auch erkennen, Tyson. Jetzt machst du dir große Vorwürfe, weil du es nicht verhindern konntest. 

_Doch vielleicht war es an der Zeit für Igrandor, zu gehen, so schmerzlich dieser Gedanke für uns auch ist. Er ist aber doch nicht völlig von uns gegangen – sondern hat dir einen Teil von sich geschenkt, auf das seine Weisheit und Erfahrung uns erhalten bleibt. Damit hat Igrandor dir zu verstehen geben wollen, daß du keine Schuld trägst!~_

Die Gedankenstimme des Drachen war jetzt eindringlich und voller Güte und Weisheit, die Tyson langsam aber sicher überzeugte. Schließlich hatte doch auch Igrandor zu ihm gesagt, er wolle nicht, daß er um ihn trauere. 

_~Danke, Dragoon, daß du mich von meinen Schuldgefühlen befreien willst. Auch Igrandor hat sich ähnlich geäußert. Ich kann nur nichts gegen meine Gefühle tun; wenn einem von euch so etwas Schreckliches zustößt, zerreißt es mich einfach innerlich. Ich bin doch euer Hüter, ich muß euch doch beschützen! Wozu habe ich sonst dieses Amt, wenn es mir nicht gelingt, euch Drachen vor Bösem zu bewahren~_, flüsterte Tyson mental seinem Partner zu, der ihm daraufhin tröstend mit dem Maul sanft an der Wange entlangstrich.

~Du bist ein guter Wächter, Tyson.~, kam die Antwort des Drachen. 

~Ich kann das beurteilen, denn du bist schon so lange mein Hüter. Schon bevor du von deiner schweren Aufgabe wußtest, stand mein Wohl bei dir stets ganz weit oben, das konnte ich von Anfang an spüren. Und daher glaube mir, bist du wirklich der Richtige, die Drachen unserer Heimat zu schützen. Du wirst ihr Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen, da bin ich ganz sicher.~

Es machte Tyson sehr stolz, diese vertrauensvollen Worte von Dragoon zu hören, vor allem nach dieser Katastrophe. Igrandors Tod war ein schrecklicher Tiefschlag für den blauhaarigen Jungen gewesen, doch der Glaube seines Drachen an ihn richtete Tyson langsam wieder auf.

_~Danke für dein Vertrauen, Dragoon. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr mir dein Glaube an mich hilft, mein Freund. Ich bin so dankbar, daß du bei mir bist...~_, flüsterte er dem magischen Wesen an seiner Seite in Gedanken zu.

~Und ich werde dich auch niemals verlassen, das verspreche ich dir, Tyson. Du bist mein Partner, mein Freund und mein Hüter. Mein Vertrauen in dich wird durch nichts zu erschüttern sein, darauf kannst du bauen. 

_Doch jetzt solltest du dich um deine Freunde kümmern, Tyson. Sie sorgen sich um dich.~___

In Gedanken nickte Tyson seinem großen magischen Freund noch einmal zu, bevor er die Augen, die er während seines stummen ‚Gesprächs' mit Dragoon geschlossen hatte, wieder öffnete. Indem er sich aufrichtete, strich er Dragoon noch einmal sanft über die Schnauze, der dies mit einem aufmunternden Schnauben quittierte. Dies ließ Tyson kurz lächeln.

Im nächsten Augenblick spürte der blauhaarige Junge, daß jemand nicht weit von ihm entfernt dastand und anscheinend auf das Ende seiner Konversation mit dem blauschimmernden Drachen gewartet hatte.

Und schon bevor er sich umdrehte, wußte Tyson mit untrüglicher Sicherheit, daß es sich bei dieser Person um Kai handelte. Doch nicht nur sein Teamchef stand dort und wartete – nein, es waren vielmehr alle seine Freunde. 

Aber direkt neben Kai spürte Tyson die Präsenzen von Ray, Max und Kenny. 

Sein Team, wie immer stand es geschlossen hinter ihm.

Auf wenn sie keine Ahnung hatten, was geschehen war. Sie wollten ihm helfen, so gut es in ihren Kräften stand, das fühlte Tyson ganz deutlich – und es schenkte ihm Kraft und Wärme. Diese Gefühle konnten die Traurigkeit und den Schmerz, den Tyson in sich brennen fühlte, nicht besiegen – doch es half, ihn zu lindern.

Mit einem letzten warmen Blick zu Dragoon drehte sich der Blauhaarige herum und blickte auf seine Freunde, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Doch Max hielt es nicht lange an der Stelle, als er sah, daß Tysons Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie gerichtet war. Daher eilte er mit schnellen Schritten auf seinen besten Freund zu, dicht gefolgt von Ray, Kenny und auch Kai.

Der Rest ihrer Gefährten hielt sich etwas weiter entfernt auf, aber stets in Hörweite, denn auch sie waren neugierig, was zu Tysons merkwürdigen Reaktionen während der letzten Viertelstunde geführt haben mochte.

Als der blonde Bladebreaker bei ihm angekommen war, konnte Tyson in den blauen Augen seines Freundes die vielen Fragen lesen, die dieser ihm so gern gestellt hätte – doch Max begnügte sich mit einem besorgten: „Geht es dir wieder gut, Tyson?"

Dies ließ Tyson lächeln. Es war nur ein schwaches Lächeln, das nicht lange anhielt und auch seine Augen nicht ganz ausfüllte, dennoch beruhigte es seine Gefährten. Immerhin war er nicht mehr ganz so traurig wie noch Minuten zuvor.

„Es geht so, Max", erwiderte Tyson seinem Freund.

„Was ist denn nur geschehen?", ließ sich nun Kenny vernehmen, der nun wie Ray und Kai dicht neben den zwei Freunden stand. Sorge, aber auch Neugier leuchtete aus den hellgrünen Augen des Computergenies.

Wieder verdunkelten sich Tysons sanfte Augen, doch bevor er etwas auf Kennys Frage sagen konnte, ertönte Roberts Stimme. „Dort kommt schon wieder etwas!"

Ja, was kommt da denn nun schon wieder? (*grinst*) (*in Deckung geht wegen der bösen Blicke*)

Ich schreib ja schon weiter, nicht böse sein! Ich denke mal, es wird nicht sehr lange dauern, bis ich den nächsten Teil posten kann (*es wirklich hofft, aber nicht sicher ist*)

Vor allem möchte ich erst einmal viele Kommis von euch, wie euch dieser Teil gefallen hat!

**Nebula Umbra, asa-chan und Yuki:** Danke, danke für die lieben Kommis! Ja, das Hauptpairing ist und bleibt bei mir Kai/Tyson (*die Beiden zusammen einfach liebt*) (*seufz*) (*schmacht*) (*noch mal seufz*)

Ich bin so happy, daß außer mir das Pairing auch noch Andere mögen! Ich habe bis jetzt sooooo wenige Storys mit Kai/Tyson gefunden, daß ich schon dachte, ich wäre die Einzige! (*nochmal davongekommen ist*) Immer nur Ray/Kai ist ja auch langweilig...

Tja, bis zum nächsten Chapi!

Dragon's Angel


	4. Drohende Schatten Teil 2

Part II: Drohende Schatten, Teil 2

_Auszug aus Teil 2, 1:_

_[„Was ist denn nur geschehen?", ließ sich nun Kenny vernehmen, der nun wie Ray und Kai dicht neben den zwei Freunden stand. Sorge, aber auch Neugier leuchtete aus den hellgrünen Augen des Computergenies._

Wieder verdunkelten sich Tysons sanfte Augen, doch bevor er etwas auf Kennys Frage sagen konnte, ertönte Roberts Stimme. „Dort kommt schon wieder etwas!"]

Sofort wandten sich alle Anwesenden wieder dem Dimensionsloch zu, welches noch immer die Verbindung zu Dragokalya aufrechterhielt. Und wirklich, der Anführer der Majestics hatte Recht – wieder schien eines der Wesen jener magischen und sehr geheimnisvollen Welt Kurs auf die ihre zu nehmen.

„Hört das denn nie auf?" Das war Lees Stimme, die etwas irritiert klang wegen der raschen Folge an nicht vorhersehbaren Ereignissen an diesem Nachmittag.

Inzwischen standen die siebzehn Jugendlichen wieder etwas näher beieinander, so daß seine Freunde Tysons Reaktion beobachten konnten. Doch nur Ray und Kai, die genau neben ihm standen, bemerkten sofort, daß das Wesen, das nun auf sie zukam, ihrem Freund überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Die völlig verkrampfte Haltung, die Tyson plötzlich einnahm, bestärkte sie in diesem Glauben. Und als sie sahen, wie er das immer näher kommende Wesen aus schmalen nachdenklichen Augen betrachtete, tauschten sie einen besorgten Blick.

Die unliebsamen Überraschungen hatten wohl noch kein Ende.

Tyson dagegen beschlich ein immer stärker werdenden Gefühl des Unwohlsein und einer dunklen Vorahnung.   
Er konnte überdeutlich spüren, daß das, was dort auf sie zugeflogen kam, böse war. Abgrundtief böse.

Und es war auf der Suche.

Auf einmal, das fremde Wesen war schon fast bei dem Dimensionstor angekommen, durchfuhr es Tyson plötzlich wie ein Blitz. Jetzt wußte er, warum ihr ungebetener Besuch hierher kam!   
Er suchte Anthyra, Igrandors Drachenfee!

Und er kam ja auch aus Richtung der Eisberge, wo Tyson und seine Freunde vorher noch das unheimliche Gewitter hatten beobachten können. Hatte das fremde Wesen dieses Schauspiel verursacht? Hatte es vielleicht sogar Igrandor auf dem Gewissen?

Und wenn ja, wozu war es dann in der Lage?

Während diese Gedanken durch seinen Kopf jagten und sein drohendes Gefühl von Vorahnung noch verstärkten, löste sich Tyson aus der Gruppe seiner Freunde. Mit einem Blick auf den schnell näherkommenden Schatten wandte er sich an Lillian, die mit weitaufgerissenen Augen sorgenvoll auf den Neuankömmling sah.

Sie schien ebenso wie Tyson zu spüren, daß dieser Fremde nichts Gutes vorhatte. 

Als sie den Blick der dunkelblauen Augen auf sich ruhen spürte, wandte Lillian den Kopf und sah ihren Neffen an. Dessen Sorge war überdeutlich für sie spürbar und machte ihr ein wenig Angst, denn sie wußte, ihre eigenen magischen Kräfte würden nicht reichen, diesen neuen Besucher, sollte er Böses vorhaben, abzuwehren.

Hatte Tyson die Macht dazu? 

Sie wußte es einfach nicht, denn selbst die Macht des Dragon'elkaryad hatte sicher ihre Grenzen, obwohl sie über das Ausmaß der Magie des Drachenwächters nicht genau Bescheid wußte, da dieses Amt inzwischen nur noch Legende war. Bis Tyson gekommen war.

„Du mußt Anthyra beschützen, Tante Lil", erklang in diesem Moment Tysons ruhige Stimme. Lillian blickte auf. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Sorge schaffte es der Blauhaarige, sich nicht davon vereinnahmen zu lassen und gelassen zu bleiben.

Und woher schien er zu wissen, daß das fremde Wesen es auf die kleine Drachenfee abgesehen hatte – und nicht etwa auf ihn?

Das alles erstaunte die dunkelhaarige Frau, machte sie aber zugleich stolz auf das besonnene Verhalten ihres geliebten Neffen. Er war so unglaublich schnell verantwortungsbewußt und vor allem erwachsen geworden, auch wenn sie seiner Naivität aus vergangenen Jahren ein wenig hinterhertrauerte.

Doch dann riß sie sich aus ihren Gedanken und nickte Tyson bestätigend zu. 

Gleichzeitig faßte sie all ihren Mut zusammen, sammelte tief in sich ihre Magie, um im richtigen Moment reagieren zu können. Es war lange her, seitdem sie ihre magischen Kräfte genutzt hatte, doch nun mußte sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um ihrem geliebten Neffen beizustehen und die kleine Drachenfee zu beschützen. Behutsam schloß sie daher Anthyra, die sich schutzsuchend bei ihr verkrochen hatte, fester in ihre hohlen Hände.

Tyson dagegen bat seine Freunde mit einer Handbewegung, ein wenig zurückzutreten. Ein wenig widerwillig gehorchten sie; jeder der vierzehn Jungen und zwei Mädchen hatte jedoch die Hand an seinem oder ihrem Beyblade, um im Notfall mit dem darin enthaltenen Bit-Biest helfend einzugreifen. Doch vorerst wollte sie Tyson diese Angelegenheit regeln lassen, denn sie spürten, er hatte die größte Chance dazu.

Der blauhaarige Junge stand nun etwas vor seinen versammelten Freunden, die wie er jetzt angespannt dem Nahen des fremden Wesens entgegensahen, welches sich bedrohlich näherte und dabei ein unbehagliches Gefühl in den Gefährten auslöste.

Auch sie spürten seine Boshaftigkeit, jedoch lange nicht so deutlich wie Tyson, der noch kurz einen Blick mit Dragoon getauscht hatte, bei dem sich inzwischen Tharn und Dryrd eingefunden hatten, um bei dem gewaltigen Winddrachen Schutz zu suchen. Dragoon verstand, was sein Hüter ihm mit seinem Blick sagen wollte und bestätigte dies ebenso schweigend. 

Dann wartete sie alle auf die Ankunft des Fremden.

Als der ungebetene Besucher nah genug herangekommen war, um ihn deutlich erkennen zu können, lief nicht wenigen der Freunde ein heimlicher kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter. Doch dies war nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn der Neuankömmling sah wirklich nicht sehr freundlich aus.

Er war völlig nachtschwarz und strahlte auch eine dementsprechende Bosheit aus; so als wäre die Seele, die in dem Körper steckte, noch schwärzer als seine Kleidung. Die Form des Körpers war humanoid, obwohl die Versammelten sofort erkannten, daß er kein Mensch sein konnte. Dies bewiesen die Klauen an seinen Händen und die skelettartigen Flügel sowie das dritte Auge auf seiner Stirn, das in unheimlichem Licht leuchtete.   
Im Gegensatz zu seinen anderen Augen, die so schwarz wie seine Kleidung waren, war dieses Auge von furchteinflößendem grellen Lila.

Der Rest des Körpers sah aus wie der eines Mannes. Doch auch wenn der Fremde ziemlich klein gebaut war, so verursachte doch seine ganze Erscheinung Schrecken. Wie eine unsichtbare Umhüllung war er mit bösartiger Energie durchtränkt, strahlte Grausamkeit und Haß aus.

Tysons Freunde wichen unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, als sie diese negativen Gefühle auf sich einströmen fühlten. Der blauhaarige Junge jedoch konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, die Absichten dieses Fremden zu erkennen, nutzte dazu alle seine Sinne und die Magie, die zu gebrauchen er in den letzten Monaten in Dragokalya gelernt hatte.

Während er die Seele des Gegners – denn das war er, spürte Tyson ganz instinktiv – zu erforschen suchte, verkrampfte sich der Blauhaarige innerlich immer mehr, denn er konnte nicht einen Funken Gutes in seinem Gegenüber finden.

Die Seele des Fremden war böse, ohne jeden Zweifel.

Kai, der seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen dem Beobachten des Fremden und dem Verhalten von Tyson teilte, fühlte dessen Anspannung. Tyson schien irgendetwas zu prüfen – und war offensichtlich gar nicht glücklich über das Ergebnis, denn er zuckte kurz unmerklich zusammen. Der Teamchef der Bladebreakers war sich sicher, daß niemand außer ihm – und vielleicht Ray, Kenny und Max – dieses kaum sichtbare Zusammenzucken bemerkt hatte. Ihm war es auch nur aufgefallen, da er es nicht nur mit den Augen, sondern auch mit dem Herzen ‚gesehen' hatte. Die Verbindung der fünf Bladebreakers war so stark, daß sie manchmal sogar die Gefühle ihrer Teamgefährten spüren konnten. Und das war eben geschehen.

Kai warf einen schnellen Blick an seine Seite, wo Ray und Max standen und erkannte an ihren besorgten Blicken, daß sie Tysons Reaktion auf seine Überprüfung ebenfalls gefühlt hatten. Als er den Blick wieder auf Tyson richtete, war Kai daher aufs Höchste alarmiert.

Dessen Anspannung war inzwischen förmlich mit den Händen zu greifen, weshalb die Mitglieder der White Tigers, All Starz und Majestics auch enger an die vier restlichen Bladebreakers heranrückten, als könnten sie gemeinsam besser Widerstand leisten.

Doch plötzlich wich die verkrampfte Haltung von Tyson und für einen Augenblick waren seine Freunde so verwirrt, daß sie fast übersehen hätten, was der Blauhaarige tat. Seine rechte Hand, die locker an seiner Seite hing, leuchtete kurz in schwachem blauen Licht auf, ebenso wie seine Linke.

Fast unmerklich bewegte Tyson wenig später seine Hände und dann lag plötzlich ein Hauch gewirkter Magie in der Luft. Dann wartete Tyson offensichtlich ab, was nun geschehen würden und seine Gefährten taten es ihm schweigend gleich. Doch sie fragten sich, was ihr blauhaariger Freund getan hatte.

Dies wurde wenig später offensichtlich, als das schwarze Geschöpf – wie Minuten zuvor Anthyra – einfach durch das Dimensionstor schlüpfen wollte. Hatte die kleine Drachenfee jedoch das Tor unbeschadet passiert, so gelang dies dem Fremden nicht.

Vielmehr stieß er auf unerwarteten Widerstand, als er die Dimensionen wechseln wollte – die Luft innerhalb des Tores knisterte plötzlich mit Energie und eine blaue magische Wand wurde sichtbar. Mitten auf dieser Wand prangte ein Schutzzeichen, dessen Bedeutung von den Anwesenden aber außer Tyson, den Drachen und ihrem unheimlichen Gegner nur Lillian verstehen konnte.

Das schwarze Wesen wurde von dem Schutzbann zurückgeworfen und schrie erbost auf, bevor es sich erneut gegen die schimmernde Barriere warf, die es von seiner lang verfolgten Beute trennte. Doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, die blaue Energiewand zu durchbrechen, da das Schutzzeichen, von gewaltiger magischer Macht erleuchtet, ihm Einhalt gebot. Blitze zuckten blendend hin und wieder über die schimmernde Barriere – zeugten von der Stärke ihres Schöpfers.

Schließlich sah das schwarze Wesen ein, daß es so nicht durch die Sperre kam, die es von seiner Beute trennte und hielt in dem sinnlosem Anrennen gegen die magische Wand ein. Statt dessen wandte es sich nun den Freunden und Tysons Familie zu, die es schweigend beobachteten, um herauszufinden, wie ihr ungebetener Gast weiter vorgehen würde – nun, da er erkannt hatte, daß er mit purer Gewalt nicht vorwärtskam.

Tyson war inzwischen nicht mehr so deutlich von seinen Freunden getrennt, da sie unwillkürlich näher an ihn herangerückt waren, als ihr Gegner sich immer wieder und wieder gegen die magische Barriere des blauhaarigen Magiers geworfen hatte. Daher beachtete ihn das Wesen nun auch nicht sonderlich, als es seinen furchteinflößenden Blick aus zwei nachtschwarzen Augen sowie dem in stechendem Lila auf die große Gruppe richtete. Einige der Freunde erzitterten innerlich unter diesen Blicken, doch keiner von ihnen wich zurück. Statt dessen drängten sie sich enger zusammen, als wüßten sie, daß ihnen ihre Gemeinschaft den größten Schutz gab.

Das fremde, unheimliche Geschöpf begann wenig später zu sprechen. Es fixierte mit seinem lila Auge unverwandt Lillian, in deren Händen es mittlerweile Anthyra ausgemacht hatte. Und seine folgenden Worte bestätigten Tysons vorherige Annahme, daß es auf der Suche nach der kleinen Drachenfee Igrandors gewesen war.

„Übergib mir die Drachenfee, Frau!", rief es in einem derart emotionslosen Tonfall, daß es den Gefährten kalt den Rücken herunterlief. „Sie gehört mir!"

Lillian schloß wortlos ihre Hände um die zitternde Fee, welche das Wesen mit angstvollem Blick bedachte. Dann ließ Tysons Tante ihre magische Aura um sich herum erscheinen, um ihrem Gegner schweigend zu bedeuten, daß sie seiner Forderung nicht nachzukommen gedachte. Als die Magie hellbraun um Lillians Körper herum aufleuchtete und eine zusätzliche offensichtliche Weigerung darstellte, kampflos die Drachenfee herauszugeben, wurde sie stechenden Blickes gemustert.

„Eine Hexe also", ließ sich das Wesen erneut in dem gefühllosen Ton vernehmen, als es haßerfüllt auf Lillian schaute. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, mir auch nur im Geringsten gewachsen zu sein, Frau." 

Die Verachtung in den wenigen Worten ließ Shuichirus Augen zornig aufblitzen, als er sich schützend ein wenig vor seine Frau schob. Er wußte, er hatte wenig Chancen, diesem bösartigen Geschöpf Widerstand zu leisten. Dennoch war es ihm überhaupt nicht recht, wie dieses mit Lillian redete.

Genauso ging es Tyson, in dessen Augen es aufgeblitzt hatte, als er die letzten Worte hörte. In seinen sonst so sanften Augen funkelte es ärgerlich, als er einen Schritt nach vorne trat und sich damit wieder aus dem Kreis seiner Freunde entfernte.

Mit leiser Stimme, die dennoch weithin hörbar wurde, meinte er: „Du solltest darauf achten, wie du von meiner Tante sprichst, Geschöpf der Dunkelheit. Ich mag es nämlich überhaupt nicht, wenn schlecht über meine Familie oder Freunde geredet wird... das kann weitreichende Folgen haben."

Die ruhigen Worte des blauhaarigen Jungen, in denen trotzdem unüberhörbar eine Warnung mitgeschwungen hatte, hatte zur Folge, daß sich der stechende Blick der drei Augen nunmehr in seiner ganzen schrecklichen Intensität auf Tyson richtete. Dieser zuckte jedoch nicht einmal zusammen, sondern erwiderte den Blick stetig und furchtlos. Man spürte, er hatte keine Angst vor dem Geschöpf.

Das geflügelte schwarze Wesen sah Tyson eine Weile lang durchdringend an, so als wolle es ihn abschätzen, bevor es plötzlich höhnisch auflachte. „Willst du mir etwa drohen, Mensch? Mir, einem der Anführer der dunklen Horde?"

„Das war keine Drohung, nur eine Feststellung", berichtigte Tyson ruhig, was seinen Gesprächspartner sichtlich wütend machte. Es flatterte heftig mit den Skelettflügeln und näherte sich der magischen Barriere, so weit es sich traute. Den Blick seines lila Auges bedrohlich auf den Blauhaarigen richtend, als wolle es ihn mit der Kraft seines Blickes einschüchtern, maß es Tyson nochmals.

„Wer bist du, der du es wagst, Braxus zu widersprechen...Mensch", forderte es dann den jungen Mann wütend auf, als es merkte, daß es nicht die gewünschte Reaktion erzielte, da Tyson seinem Blick ungerührt standhielt.

Daraufhin schlich sich ein schmales Lächeln in Tysons Gesicht und in seinen Augen blitzte kurz Stolz auf, als er antwortete. „Für den größten Teil meines Lebens war mein Name Tyson Kanimoya, einziger Sohn von Shuichiru und Lillian Kanimoya. Und ich war, wie du es so nett ausgedrückt hast, ein Mensch. 

Doch in meiner anderen Heimatwelt, in Dragokalya, nannte man mich Thyros, Sohn von Valdor ap Dragon aus dem Hause Nordam und Lady Raeyanne, hohe Magierin aus dem Kreise der Hüter." 

Als er diese Worte sprach, klang ein völlig neues Selbstbewußtsein in Tysons Stimme mit, das seine Freunde voll Erstaunen auf ihn blicken ließ. Ihr blauhaariger Gefährte wirkte in diesem Moment so völlig anders als sonst, als er mit völliger Sicherheit und ruhiger Gelassenheit die Wurzeln seiner Geburt enthüllte.

Ihr Gegner schien ebenfalls überrascht, doch schon bald malte sich Unglauben und Spott auf seinen boshaften Zügen. 

„Du...du willst Valdors Sohn sein?", rief er hämisch aus. „Der Sohn des Drachenkönigs? Du übernimmst dich, Junge! König Valdors Sohn war eine große Zukunft vorausgesagt worden, doch wurde ihm statt dessen ein anderes Schicksal zuteil! Er ist tot!" 

„Da seid Ihr offensichtlich falsch informiert", entgegnete Tyson noch immer völlig gelassen. „Ich mag mich nicht mehr richtig an meine leiblichen Eltern erinnern, dennoch ist das, was ich sagte, die volle Wahrheit."

Und mit diesen Worten breitete er seine weiten Schwingen aus, die er bis dahin an seinem Rücken gefaltet gehabt hatte. Während die blauschimmernden Federn ihren strahlendschönen Glanz abgaben, legte sich kurz darauf eine gleichfarbige dichte Aura um Tysons Gestalt. Er strahlte förmlich vor Magie und Macht.

Ehrfürchtig blickten die Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All Starz und Majestics ebenso wie Tysons Familie auf ihren blauhaarigen Freund, dessen Erscheinung sich innerhalb von Bruchteilen erneut gewandelt hatte. Die großen Schwingen, die sich stolz dem Himmel entgegenreckten und die Aura aus unverhüllter Magie um Tysons schlanke, kraftvolle Gestalt ließen ihn wirklich königlich wirken.

Während seine Freunde ihn nur andächtig anblickten, überwältigt von den Wellen aus Kraft und Magie, die Tyson auf einmal ungehemmt ausstrahlte, war sein Gegner für eine Weile zu keinem Wort fähig. Als das schwarze Wesen die dunkelblauen, schimmernden Federn von Tysons Engelsflügeln gesehen hatte, war es zuerst instinktiv ein wenig zurückgewichen und starrte den jungen Magier nur fassungslos an.   
Doch schließlich gewann es seine Beherrschung wenigstens teilweise zurück.

„Das...das kann nicht sein! Unmöglich!", rief es stotternd aus. 

Der Unglaube in der Stimme von Braxus ließ Tyson eine Augenbraue heben. Wenn die Situation nicht so überaus ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er sich über das Verhalten des dunklen Geschöpfes amüsieren können. Anscheinend hatte er Braxus mit seiner wahren Gestalt ganz schön aus der Fassung gebracht; von einem Menschen hatte der Dreiäugige solch eine Wandlung offenbar nicht erwartet. Jedoch nachdem, was er gehört hatte, war sich Tyson auch sicher, daß er sozusagen gerade von den Toten wieder auferstanden war. Daher war diese Reaktion wohl angemessen.

Dennoch hatte der Blauhaarige nicht vor, sich lange mit Braxus darüber zu unterhalten, ob er nun war, wer er sagte zu sein oder nicht. Vielmehr mußte er dieses Geschöpf der Dunkelheit unschädlich machen, bevor es weiteren Schaden in der Welt der Drachen anrichten konnte.

Daher atmete er innerlich noch einmal tief durch und machte sich dann für den Kampf bereit, den er gleich ausfechten würde. Braxus mußte aufgehalten werden, um jeden Preis. Und vor allem wollte Tyson Gerechtigkeit für das Leben Igrandors, welches auf solch brutale Weise geendet hatte. Er würde seinen Freund rächen.

Den Blick fest auf Braxus gerichtet, schritt Tyson nun auf das von ihm geschaffene Dimensionstor zu. Als er das tat, vernahm er hinter sich die aufgeregten Rufe der anderen Jugendlichen, doch ließ er sich davon nicht beirren. Er hatte eine Aufgabe und diese mußte er jetzt erledigen.

Kurz vor dem Tor blieb Tyson stehen und sah zu dem schwarzen Geschöpf hinauf, das noch immer fassungslos auf seine Schwingen starrte und anscheinend noch immer nicht begreifen konnte, was es sah. Doch der Blauhaarige verlor jetzt langsam die Geduld, denn er war schließlich keine Ware, die man ungefragt anstarren durfte.

„Bist du langsam fertig mit Starren?", wollte Tyson wissen. „Als wenn er noch nie Flügel gesehen hätte...keine Manieren", murmelte er noch mehr zu sich selbst.

Doch seine Worte hatte den gewünschten Erfolg und Braxus schien sich wieder vollständig gefangen zu haben, denn er richtete nun den Blick seiner drei Augen wieder drohend auf Tysons Gesicht. 

Dieser ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken, sondern sah nur zurück. Daraufhin flammte es verärgert in dem lila Auge des Wesens auf und es forderte Tyson heraus, indem es höhnisch meinte: „Was denn, traust du dich nicht? Es ist ja schön und gut, große Behauptungen aufzustellen, wenn du auf einer Seite dieser Barriere bist und damit vor meiner Macht geschützt..."

An dieser Stelle brach Braxus jedoch erstaunt wieder ab, als er sah, wie der junge blauhaarige Magier wortlos das Dimensionstor durchschritt. Die Energiewand ließ ihn ohne Widerstand hindurchtreten und verletzte ihn dabei auch nicht – sie schien ihn vielmehr fast zu begrüßen. So wirkte es jedenfalls auf die Zuschauenden, als die hell leuchtende blaue Energie um die Gestalt von Tyson herumströmte, als er das Tor durchquerte.

Tyson lächelte sarkastisch, als er innerhalb weniger Minuten erneut den ungläubigen und erstaunten Ausdruck auf Braxus' Gesicht sah. Dann wandte er sich erneut an ihn und meinte spöttisch: „Hast du denn wirklich geglaubt, meine eigene Magie würde mich verletzen? Also wirklich, der Intelligenteste bist du nicht, oder?"

Braxus, der zwischen Tyson und Lillian hin- und hergesehen hatte, grollte ärgerlich bei diesen Worten. Er hatte wirklich angenommen, die Frau hätte die Barriere aufgebaut – sie war es schließlich, welche die Drachenfee bei sich hatte!

Doch anscheinend war der wahre Gegner dieser Junge, der von sich behauptete, der Sohn des Drachenkönigs zu sein. Sollte dies stimmen, so besaß er unglaubliche Magie und damit eine Kraft, welche die von Braxus bei weitem überstieg.

Im nächsten Augenblick schüttelte das schwarze Geschöpf wütend den Kopf über den Verlauf seiner Gedanken. Wie kam er nur darauf, auf die Worte dieses Jungen zu hören! Er war Braxus, ein Anführer der Dunklen Horde und Vertrauter von Druus, dem Obersten Herrn der Finsternis! 

Niemand hatte ihn bis jetzt besiegen können und dabei würde es auch bleiben! Vor allem würde es keinem Menschen gelingen! 

Und selbst wenn er Valdors Sohn war, so waren seine Kräfte in der Prophezeiung mit Sicherheit übertrieben worden, um Dragokalya stärker erscheinen zu lassen als es wirklich war. Niemand konnte derartige Kräfte besitzen, wie sie dem ältesten und auch einzigen Sohn des Drachenkönigs zugeschrieben worden waren!

Niemand! 

Und daher hatte er auch nichts zu befürchten.

Schließlich hatte er gerade einen der fünf großen Drachen Dragokalyas besiegt, ohne dabei verletzt zu werden. Was also konnte ihm dieser Junge schon antun?

Zufrieden mit seiner Logik starrte Braxus auf Tyson, der ihn schweigend gemustert hatte und nun die Augenbraue hob, als sich die drei Augen ein weiteres Mal hämisch auf ihn richteten. 

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick erklang auch die kalte Stimme wieder.

„Du bist mutig...oder sollte ich eher sagen lebensmüde, Mensch...", ließ sich Braxus vernehmen. „In einem Kampf gegen mich hast du nicht die geringste Chance. Übergib mir die Drachenfee und vielleicht lasse ich dich und die anderen...Menschen", die Pause machte die Verachtung, die das schwarze Wesen für Tysons Freunde und Familie fühlte, deutlich, „...am Leben. Ansonsten aber...", Braxus beendete den Satz nicht, sondern ließ die Drohung in der Luft hängen.

Tyson ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, sondern erwiderte nur: „Dein Ego ist ziemlich groß, Geschöpf der Dunkelheit. Ich sage es jetzt ein letztes Mal, Anthyra wird auf keinen Fall zu dir kommen. Eine Drachenfee gehört immer zu einem Drachen – und damit niemals zu jemandem wie dir!"

„Zu einem Drachen?", wiederholte Braxus spöttisch, bevor er gemein zu lachen begann. „Etwa zu solch einem wie dem, den ich in den Bergen besiegt habe – einem solchen Schwächling soll sie zur Verfügung stehen? Lächerlich, ich kann soviel mehr mit ihren Fähigkeiten anfangen – und mein Herr wird sehr erfreut sein, wenn ich mit ihr zurückkehre! Er wird mich belohnen und dann werde ich..."

Wieder verstummte Braxus mitten im Satz, denn Tysons Reaktion auf seine Worte machte ihn stutzig. Der Blauhaarige hatte ihm nach dem ersten Satz kaum noch richtig zugehört, als er die Bestätigung für seine Vermutung hörte. 

Braxus war es also wirklich gewesen, der Igrandors Tod verursacht hatte.

Zorn wallte in Tyson auf, begleitet von Schmerz und Trauer. Seine Augen, die sonst in einem freundlichen Licht leuchteten, verdunkelten sich und die Sanftheit wich aus ihnen. Statt dessen machte sich ein unnachgiebiges Funkeln darin breit. Augenblicke später hob Tyson den Kopf und der Blick, den er seinem Gegner schenkte, hätte eine Wüste einfrieren lassen können. 

„Du warst es also wirklich", ließ sich Tyson vernehmen. Auch seine Stimme war jetzt ernst und kalt, zu allem entschlossen. „Du hast Igrandor getötet. Dafür wirst du jetzt deine gerechte Strafe erhalten!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Tyson mit einem mächtigen Schlag seiner Schwingen ebenfalls in die Luft und schoß auf Braxus zu, so schnell, daß diesem kaum Zeit zum Reagieren blieb. Sekunden später tobte ein heftiger Kampf zwischen den Beiden hin und her, welcher von Tysons Freunden gespannt und ehrfürchtig verfolgt wurde.

Keiner der Jugendlichen hatte jemals zuvor einen solchen Kampf erlebt, vor allem nicht mit Tyson als einem der Kämpfer. Doch ihr Freund behauptete sich ausgezeichnet, auch wenn er deutlich weniger Kampferfahrung besaß als sein dreiäugiger Gegner.

Letzterer hatte schon nach wenigen Minuten bemerkt, daß der Blauhaarige ein ernstzunehmender Widersacher sein würde, voller Entschlossenheit und Kraft. Dennoch rechnete sich Braxus große Chancen aus, schließlich als Sieger aus diesem Gefecht hervorzugehen, denn seine Magieattacken waren bis jetzt immer sehr wirksam und er setzte sie daher auch gegen Tyson ein, um diesen zu schwächen oder vielleicht sogar tödlich zu verwunden.   
Bis jetzt hatte er den jungen Magier zwar noch nicht direkt treffen können, da dieser in der Luft förmlich zuhause zu sein schien und in Blitzesschnelle jedes Mal auswich. Dennoch...diese Geschwindigkeit konnte er nicht ewig aufrechterhalten.

Dann griff Tyson selbst zum ersten Mal in ihrem Kampf auf seine Magie zurück.

Gerade hatte Braxus versucht, ihn mit einem Magieblitz aus seinem lila Auge direkt in die Brust zu treffen, doch der Blauhaarige hatte erneut rechtzeitig ausweichen können. Anstatt jedoch körperlich zurückzuschlagen, wie er es bis jetzt getan hatte, war Tyson nun soweit, seinem Gegner einen Teil seiner Magie zu zeigen.

Er wich ein wenig zurück, bevor er die rechte Hand hob, in der sich ein warmes Licht in Blau zu formen begann. Das Licht nahm die Gestalt einer Kugel an, welche immer heller leuchtete. Und dann bemerkte Braxus, daß, je heller die Kugel strahlte, etwas geschah. Der Wind, welcher vorher nur sachte geweht hatte, wurde stärker und griff mit unsichtbaren Händen nach ihm...versuchte ihn zu Boden zu reißen. 

Das Geschöpf wehrte sich mit aller Macht, wobei es jedoch vergaß, auf Tyson zu achten. Dieser nutzte diese Unaufmerksamkeit aus und sandte seine Magie auf seinen Gegner zu. Die leuchtende Kugel raste auf Braxus zu und war in Verbindung mit dem Sturm, welcher inzwischen tobte, zuviel. Der direkte Treffer ließ Braxus rückwärts zu Boden stürzen, wo er hart aufprallte und einige Sekunden reglos liegenblieb.

Tyson dagegen schwebte weiterhin, gehalten von dem Sturmwind, welcher ihn seltsamerweise in keinster Weise beeinträchtigte, in der Luft und sah mit undeutbaren Blick auf seinen gefallenen Gegner. Dieser mühte sich gerade wieder auf die Beine, inzwischen sehr wütend, daß er gegen einen solch jungen Widersacher zu verlieren begann. Mit einigen Schlägen seiner Skelettflügel schwang sich Braxus wieder hinauf und wollte Tyson erneut angreifen, als dieser ihm zuvorkam.

Wieder formte sich eine leuchtende Kugel in seiner rechten Hand, doch dieses Mal war das Licht nicht von warmen Blau, sondern eher ein sanftes Weiß. 

Oder eher, eisblau.

In dem ganzen Durcheinander des Kampfes fiel es niemandem auf, daß die eisblaue Strähne in Tysons langem Haar zu schimmern begann, als die von Igrandor auf den Blauhaarigen übertragene Kraft instinktiv von diesem aktiviert wurde.

Als Braxus sich näherte, schickte ihm Tyson die leuchtende Energiekugel entgegen, wodurch sich in den Sturm nun langsam Schnee zu mischen begann, bis ein Blizzard zu toben begonnen hatte. Tysons Gegner hatte der Energiekugel zwar ausweichen können, da er sie dieses Mal rechtzeitig gesehen hatte – dennoch half ihm das nicht viel.   
Denn mit den Energiekugeln hatte der blauhaarige junge Magier bei beiden Malen die dazugehörige magische Kraft in sich aktiviert – zuerst die Macht über den Wind, wodurch der Sturm entstanden war. Und mit Igrandors Gabe war es Tyson gelungen, die Macht über das Eis mit seiner Macht über den Wind zu verbinden, um einen Schneesturm zu erzeugen. Daher war es beim ersten Mal nur ein zusätzlicher Vorteil für Tyson gewesen, daß seine Energiekugel Braxus direkt getroffen hatte.

Jetzt hatte er seinen geflügelten Gegner jedoch da, wo er ihn haben wollte, um ihn endgültig zu besiegen. Braxus war, im Gegensatz zu Tyson, dem Blizzard völlig hilflos ausgeliefert, so daß er sich nicht mehr richtig verteidigen konnte, geschweige denn anzugreifen vermochte.

Dies führte Tyson zu seinem finalen Angriff.

Dieses Mal hob er beide Hände, die Handinnenflächen einander zugewandt. Kaum fünf Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, begannen sie dunkelblau zu leuchten, wobei auch die Federn von Tysons Schwingen immer stärker strahlten und damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zogen. Braxus wehrte sich verzweifelt, doch vergeblich, gegen den übermächtigen Sturm, der ihn hin- und herwarf wie ein Spielzeug.

Dann wurden seine Augen immer größer, als er bemerkte, was Tyson tat. Dieser bewegte seine Hände langsam auseinander, wobei das Licht, welches sich zwischen seinen Handflächen geformt hatte, auseinandergezogen wurde. Schließlich war es etwa anderthalb Meter lang und nahm die Form eines leuchtenden Stabes an.   
Dieser wurde mit der Zeit deutlicher sichtbar, als das blaue Licht nachließ und schließlich, bis auf ein mattes Schimmern, völlig verging.   
Der Stab hing reglos vor Tyson in der Luft, der daraufhin nach der Waffe griff und sie aufrichtete.

Kaum hatte er das getan, fuhr plötzlich ein Blitz aus dem sturmtosenden Himmel auf ihn zu, schlug an der Spitze des Stabes ein und erfüllte die Waffe für einen Moment scheinbar mit Leben, als all die seltsamen Zeichen und Symbole darauf in hellem Licht zu glänzen begannen. 

Die Energie des Blitzes lief in Wellen den Stab hinab und sammelte sich am Ende in einer goldenen Kugel, die vor Magie und Macht nur so pulsierte. 

Tysons Familie und seine Freunde hatten die Geschehnisse mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgt, innerlich besorgt um den blauhaarigen Jungen. Doch jetzt erkannten sie, ebenso wie Braxus, daß Tyson über unglaubliche Kräfte verfügte. Die Kontrolle, die er so leicht über den Sturm ausübte – was die Bladebreakers und die drei anderen Teams an Dragoon erinnerte – war ein solches Anzeichen der Stärke.

Doch als er die Macht des Blitzes sammelte, erkannten einige der Jugendlichen, daß Tyson sich sehr verändert hatte. Seine Macht war sehr groß – und er verstand sie auch einzusetzen.

Und genau das tat der blauhaarige Magier im nächsten Augenblick. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen wirbelte er seinen Kampfstab gekonnt, wodurch sich die goldene Kugel rasendschnell von der Spitze des Stabes löste, auf den vor Angst erstarrten Braxus zuflog – und mit seinem Kopf kollidierte. 

Goldenes Licht hüllte den Körper des schwarzen Wesens ein und umgab ihn wie ein leuchtendes Netz. Daraufhin begann Tyson in einer fremden Sprache zu sprechen. Und das Netz reagierte auf den Befehl, welchen er zu geben schien, zog sich zusammen und machte ihn vollkommen bewegungsunfähig. Mit einem zweiten Befehl ließ Tyson die Energie zu Braxus Kopf zurückkehren, wo sie sich sammelte und dann auf das lila Auge zuschoß.

Ein schriller, unmenschlicher Schrei war im nächsten Augenblick von Braxus zu hören, als das goldene Netz hell aufblendete, so daß Tysons Freunde nicht mehr zusehen konnten. Sie glaubten jedoch, daß ihr Gefährte Braxus vernichtet hatte. 

Daher waren sie um so erstaunter, als sie, nachdem das helle Licht wieder vergangen war, die Gestalt des schwarzen Geschöpfs noch immer sehen konnten. Braxus lag am Boden und hielt sich das Gesicht, wobei er immer wieder kurz aufschrie. Er schien Schmerzen zu haben, lebte jedoch noch.

Verwundert hoben Tysons Freunde ihren Blick zu dem blauhaarigen Magier, der ruhig auf Braxus niedersah und dann sagte: „Du hast verloren. Und jetzt, kehre in deine eigene Welt zurück – du hast unter Druus genug Schaden angerichtet."

Als er diese Worte hörte, schoß Braxus' Kopf empor und er starrte Tyson haßerfüllt an. „Du hast mir mein Auge genommen! Meine Magie..."

„...ist damit ebenfalls verschwunden", beendete Tyson den Satz, bevor sich seine Augen verdunkelten. „Sei froh, daß ich dir nur dein unheilvolles Auge genommen habe und nicht dein Leben. Das ist mehr, als du je getan hast. 

Und jetzt...verschwinde endlich!" 

Der letzte Satz wurde begleitet von einem Aufheulen des schon fast völlig abgeflauten Sturms, welcher Braxus mit unsichtbaren Händen packte, vom Boden erhob und durch die Luft schleuderte. Das schwarze Geschöpf heulte panisch auf, seine vorherige Verachtung zerschmettert. Doch bevor es wieder zu Boden stürzen konnte, öffnete sich auf einmal ein weiteres Dimensionstor, durch welches Braxus verschwand.   
Dann schloß sich das Tor, das einen kurzen Einblick in eine dunkle, kalte Welt geboten hatte, wieder.

Nachdem dies geschehen war, ließ sich Tyson zu Boden gleiten, wo er elegant aufsetzte. Mit einem Befehl in der fremden Sprache ließ er seinen Kampfstab wieder verschwinden und faltete seine Flügel am Rücken. Beobachtet von seinen Freunden sowie Lillian, Shuichiru sowie Kanimoya Senior schritt er durch das Dimensionstor, welches die Welt der Drachen mit der Erde verband.   
Kaum hatte er das getan, erlosch die blauschimmernde Barriere, woraufhin Tyson mit seinen Händen mehrere komplizierte Bewegungen machte, welche dazu führten, daß sich das Tor schloß. Der Blick auf die majestätischen Berge im Hintergrund sowie die Wiese, über der sich vor wenigen Minuten noch ein heftiger Kampf abgespielt hatte, entzogen sich dadurch dem Blick der Anwesenden.

Tyson stand noch für ein paar Sekunden still da und blickte in die Richtung, in der eben noch das geöffnete Dimensionstor gewesen war. Dann seufzte er leise müde auf und breitete erneut seine Schwingen aus. Diese strahlten hell in dunklem Blau auf, bevor sie sich in schimmernde Energiepunkte auflösten, welche glitzernd zu Boden fielen. Bevor sie diesen jedoch erreichten, verschwanden die Lichtteilchen.

Dann drehte sich Tyson zu seinen Freunden herum und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er stürmisch von Max, Ray und Kenny umarmt wurde. Die Wucht, mit der sich seine drei Freunde auf ihn stürzten, warf Tyson fast zu Boden, doch Kai, welcher ebenfalls zu ihm gelaufen war, hielt ihn gerade noch aufrecht.

Der Blauhaarige kam jedoch nicht dazu, Kai mehr als einen dankenden Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor er mit Fragen überschüttet wurde. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Tyson?", wollte Max wissen. Besorgt klammerte er sich an seinen besten Freunden und sah ihn mit ängstlichen Augen an.

„Oder hat er dich verletzt?", wollte auch Ray wissen.

„Wie geht es dir?", war Kennys Frage.

Tyson seufzte leise auf, doch in seine Augen kehrte das sanfte, freundliche Licht zurück, welches immer darin erschien, wenn er seine Freunde ansah. Er war weit entfernt davon, sich gut zu fühlen. Dafür war seit seiner Rückkehr in diese Welt zu viel geschehen. Mit Igrandors Tod hatte er einen wertvollen Freund verloren und zugleich eine neue Aufgabe übertragen bekommen.   
Eine Aufgabe, auf deren Gefährlichkeit der Kampf gegen Braxus einen Ausblick gab.  
Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd befreite sich Tyson von seinen besorgten Gedanken, als er bemerkte, daß nun alle seine Freunde ebenso wie seine Familie bei ihm und den anderen vier Bladebreakers versammelt waren und ihn mit etwas ängstlichen Gesichtern anschauten. Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf Tysons Zügen und er drückte Max kurz beruhigend an sich, bevor er sich aus dessen Umarmung befreite.

„Ich bin nicht verletzt. Macht euch keine Sorgen, Freunde", meinte der blauhaarige Magier dann beruhigend zu seinen Gefährten. Als sie das hörten, atmeten die Mitglieder der White Tigers, All Starz und Majestics erleichtert auf. Auch die Bladebreakers und Tysons Familie wirkte weniger angespannt, auch wenn die Sorge nicht völlig aus ihren Gesichtern wich. Doch sie alle sahen, daß Tyson wirklich nicht körperlich verletzt war.   
Wie es ihm seelisch erging, war eine ganz andere Frage, war ihnen bewußt. Doch jetzt danach zu fragen, war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, dies erkannten sie nach einem Blick in Tysons Augen, die einen nachdenklichen, ernsten und gleichzeitig aber auch entschlossenen Ausdruck hatten. Er schien mit seinen Gedanken irgendwo anders zu sein, als hätte er eine Information erhalten, die ihn stark beschäftigte.

Plötzlich riß Tyson jedoch etwas aus seinen Grübeleien, denn Roberts ruhige Stimme klang auf.   
„Warum hast du ihn nicht getötet, Tyson?", wollte der Anführer der Majestics erfahren, woraufhin sich ihm alle Jugendlichen zuwandten. „Ja, genau!", wollte auch Michael wissen. „Er hätte es verdient." Nach diesen Worten nickten mehrere der Jugendlichen zustimmend und sahen Tyson fragend an.

Dessen Augen verdunkelten sich und wurden traurig und sehr ernst. „Es mag sein, daß ihr Recht habt, mit dem, was ihr sagt, Freunde", erwiderte er dann leise. „Doch wenn ich ihn getötet hätte, wäre ich keinen Deut besser als er. Meine Aufgabe ist es, zu beschützen und nicht, zu vernichten."

Dann fügte er hinzu: „Laßt uns bitte nach Hause gehen."

Tja, das war's schon wieder. Part II ist damit abgeschlossen. Part III habe ich schon begonnen, doch es dauert wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile, bis ich ihn auch hochlade, denn in nächster Zeit werde ich wohl nicht ins Internet kommen. Ich ziehe um und habe daher keinen PC. Doch keine Sorge, wenn ich wieder Internetzugang habe, werden alle meine Fics ein Update erhalten! Denn auch wenn ich keinen PC habe, schreibe ich fleißig an ihnen weiter! (*hoch und heilig versprech!*) 

Außerdem habe ich schon eine (oder besser mehrere) Ideen zu weiteren Fanfics zu Beyblade und Harry Potter, die in meinem Kopf herumschwirren und niedergeschrieben werden wollen! Also, bis zum nächsten Mal!

Wie immer vielen Dank für die tollen Kommentare! Ich hoffe auch dieses Mal auf Feedback! (*fleh*)


	5. Treue Freunde und ein Bündnis Teil 1

_Part 3: Treue Freunde und ein Bündnis_

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Kai plötzlich erwachte. Er wußte im ersten Augenblick gar nicht, wo er sich befand, doch dann kam ihm die Erinnerung wieder, daß Tysons Familie ihn und den Rest ihrer Freunde dazu eingeladen hatte, bei ihnen zu übernachten.

Forschend blickte sich der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar um und entdeckte die schlafenden Gestalten seiner Teamgefährten und ihrer Freunde. Jeder der Jungen und Mädchen schien tief und fest zu schlafen.

Doch als Kai sich schon fragte, was ihn denn geweckt haben mochte, wenn alles so ruhig und friedlich schien, erblickte er auf einmal neben sich ein leeres Bett.

Tysons Bett.

Anscheinend hatte der Blauhaarige nicht schlafen können; er war wohl zu besorgt um seine Freunde und Schutzbefohlenen in Dragokalya. Außerdem beschäftigte ihn dieser Schatten, der die wunderschöne Welt bedrohte und sie vernichten wollte.

Dies alles hatte schon den ganzen Tag über an Tyson genagt, was Kai natürlich nicht entgangen war, obwohl der Jüngere versucht hatte, sich seine tiefe Besorgnis und sein stetes Grübeln nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Doch der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers war nicht so leicht zu täuschen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn es um sein Team – seine Freunde – ging.

Kai seufzte lautlos, als er erneut Sorge um seinen Freund in sich emporsteigen fühlte.

Tyson war ihm bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen vor nunmehr fast drei Jahren stets so unbekümmert und sorglos erschienen; doch heute konnte er kaum mehr glauben, wie leicht der Blauhaarige ihn damals hatte täuschen können.

Hinter dessen Fröhlichkeit verbargen sich Wärme, Herzensgüte und Anteilnahme, aber auch ein scharfer Verstand. Dies hatte er zuerst gut verbergen können, doch mittlerweile wußten alle von Tysons Freunden über diese Charaktereigenschaften des blauhaarigen Jungen Bescheid.

Sie alle wußten aber ebenso wie Kai auch, daß Tyson sich oft schon zuviel Sorgen um andere machte und dabei sich selbst und die eigenen Bedürfnisse vergaß. Diese Eigenschaft war zwar bewundernswert, denn Selbstlosigkeit war eine seltene Gabe – dennoch bereitete sie dem Teamchef der Bladebreakers nun große Sorgen, denn er spürte, wie sein Freund wieder darin verfiel.

Außerdem wußte Kai, daß Tyson etwas vor ihnen allen verbarg, was ihn ziemlich beschäftigte. Und es machte ihm Sorgen, denn es war untypisch für den blauhaarigen Jungen, Geheimnisse vor seinen Freunden zu haben. Es paßte ganz einfach nicht zu ihm.

Wieder seufzte Kai lautlos in sich hinein, dann erhob er sich leise, um die Anderen nicht zu wecken. Zuerst zögerte er und überlegte, wo sich Tyson jetzt wohl aufhalten würde, doch dann trat er mit geschmeidigen Schritten zum Fenster.

Es war, als zöge ihn etwas dorthin.

Der Junge mit den graublauen Haaren blickte aus dem Fenster, durch welches das Mondlicht fiel und ihm den Weg zu der Person wies, die er gesucht hatte.

Tyson stand inmitten des kleinen Hofes, der das Anwesen der Kanimoyas umgab, und blickte hinauf zu den Sternen, als erhoffe er sich von ihnen einen Rat oder ihre Unterstützung. Trotz der nächtlichen Kühle trug er nur seine Pyjamahose.

Wie Kai ihn dort so stehen sah, in silbriges Mondlicht getaucht, wirkte sein Freund auf ihn wunderschön. Während er so still dastand und sein dunkelblaues Haar im sachten Wind wehte, schien er ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt zu sein.

Kais Herz begann bei diesem Anblick schneller zu schlagen, als wolle es ihm etwas ganz Bestimmtes verdeutlichen. Doch obwohl ein ihm bisher unbekanntes, aber sehr warmes Gefühl in seinem Herzen aufstieg, wußte der Junge noch nicht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.

Alles, was er wußte, war, daß er seinen jüngeren Freund wunderschön fand.

Auf einmal regte sich Tyson und Kai konnte sehen, wie aus seinem Rücken große Schwingen wuchsen, die wenig später ihre ganze beeindruckende Breite erreichten, als Tyson sie elegant entfaltete. Die dunkelblau schimmernden Flügel reckten sich gen Himmel, als wolle Tyson sich im nächsten Augenblick in die Luft erheben und davonfliegen.

In der Dunkelheit der Nacht leuchteten die weichen, blauen Federn noch heller als am Tage, wo Kai sie schon überaus faszinierend gefunden hatte. Doch nun, wo das Mondlicht seinen silbernen Schein auf sie herabgoß, erstrahlten die Flügel besonders schön und zogen Kai in ihren Bann.

Er fühlte sich, als habe er das seltene Glück, einen wahren Engel vor sich zu sehen.

Denn auch wenn Tyson ihnen allen erklärt hatte, daß die wirkliche Ursache für seine weiten Schwingen in der Tatsache begründet lag, daß er ein Nachkomme der Linie der Em'Shalsar war, so empfand Kai doch tief in seinem Inneren die unverrückbare Wahrheit – Tyson war ein Engel.

Jedenfalls für ihn.

Doch während er am Fenster stand und Tyson beobachtete, kam Kai immer stärker das Gefühl, daß sein blauhaariger Freund sich unsicher und traurig fühlte. Und wie um seine Befürchtungen zu untermauern, ließ Tyson im nächsten Moment die wunderschönen Flügel hängen, als wäre er erschöpft.

Dies versetzte Kai in Sorge.

Also drehte er sich vom Fenster weg und schritt leise in Richtung Tür. Dabei nahm er im Vorbeigehen noch die Decke von seinem Bett mit, denn obwohl es noch Sommer war, wurden die Nächte doch schon recht kühl. Und Tyson fror sehr leicht, was der ältere Junge noch von den World Champion Ships in Rußland her wußte. Dann verließ er geräuschlos den Raum.

Er bemerkte nicht, daß ihn mehrere Augenpaare aufmerksam beobachten.

Als Kai aus der Tür verschwunden war, richtete sich Max in seinem Bett auf und sah sorgenvoll zum Fenster, an dem sein Teamchef eben noch gestanden hatte. Er wußte genau, was Kai derartig besorgt hatten schauen lassen, während dieser aus dem Fenster blickte.

Auch Max verspürte durch Tysons gewaltige Aufgabe und die Gefahren und Sorgen, die dieser damit auf sich nahm, große Angst um seinen Freund. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun konnte, um seinem besten Freund zu helfen, daher überließ er es Kai, mit Tyson zu reden.

Vielleicht konnte dieser ihrem Teamgefährten weitere Einzelheiten entlocken oder Tyson wenigstens dazu bringen, für eine gewisse Zeit abzuschalten und sich zu entspannen. Max hoffte, daß Kais Sensibilität, die dieser in hohem Maße besaß, jedoch nicht oft zeigte, Tysons helfen würde.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Max", flüsterte plötzlich Rays Stimme neben ihm. Sich umdrehend, sah der blonde Junge seinen chinesischen Freund vor sich stehen und ihn aus seinen goldenen Augen betrachten.

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, wandte Ray kurz den Kopf zum Fenster und sagte dann leise: „Ich denke, Kai wird Tyson helfen können. Wenn Tyson spürt, daß wir bei ihm sind, geht es ihm bestimmt besser. Die Probleme in Dragokalya sind groß, doch er ist nicht allein, das sollte er wissen. Kai wird ihm das sicher am besten beibringen können."

„Ansonsten sage ich es ihm immer wieder, bis er es nicht wieder vergißt", flüsterte Max. „Wir sind doch ein Team. Und wir haben uns noch nie im Stich gelassen, also auch jetzt nicht."

Indem er zum Fenster sah, fügte Max noch hinzu: „Verlaß dich auf uns, Tyson. Wir lassen dich nicht im Stich, egal was kommt. Freunde für immer, wie wir es uns vor deiner Abreise geschworen haben."

Dann erklang auf einmal Roberts Stimme gedämpft durch den Saal, in dem sie alle schliefen. „Schlaft weiter. Tyson weiß, daß wir hinter ihm stehen. Also macht euch nicht so große Sorgen um ihn. Er hat nur ein paar Probleme zu wälzen und dabei hilft es, die Stille zu suchen. Doch ich bin sicher, er wird letztendlich zu uns kommen."

Ray und Max schauten leicht verwundert auf, daß Robert wach war. Doch als sie ihre Blicke schweifen ließen, erkannten sie, daß dieser nicht der Einzigste war, der außer ihnen nicht schlafen konnte. Auch einige andere ihrer Freunde blickten sie an, wobei sich in jedem Augenpaar das gleiche spiegelte – Sorge, aber auch das Vertrauen in ihre Freundschaft. Einer Freundschaft, die so eng geworden war, daß sie alle bei Problemen zusammen-hielten. Und die ihnen auch bei Tysons Sorge um Dragokalya eine Stütze sein würde, auf die der Blauhaarige sich vertrauensvoll verlassen konnte.

Währenddessen war Kai nach draußen gelangt und stand nun in der Tür zum Hof, von wo aus er Tyson schweigend betrachtete. Der Blauhaarige stand noch an der gleichen Stelle, an der ihn Kai aus dem Zimmer hatte stehen sehen. Kai seufzte leise in sich hinein und ging dann mit langsamen Schritten auf seinen Freund zu.

Durch jahrelange Übung waren seine Bewegungen so geschmeidig und fast unhörbar geworden, so daß Kai nicht sagen konnte, ob Tyson ihn bemerkt hatte. Der blauhaarige Junge reagierte jedenfalls nicht auf seine Anwesenheit, falls er sie mitbekommen hatte. Vielmehr stand er völlig reglos da und betrachtete scheinbar völlig versunken die Millionen an Sternen, die am Nachthimmel standen und auf ihn herabfunkelten.

Schweigend beobachtete Kai seinen Teamgefährten, als er nähergekommen war und setzte sich schließlich nicht weit von ihm entfernt auf einen Stein.

Falls Tyson mit ihm reden wollte, würde dieser es sicher irgendwann tun; doch Kai wollte die Versunkenheit seines Freundes nicht stören. Was auch immer Tyson hier heraus in die Nacht getrieben haben mochte, war vielleicht zu wichtig, um das Nachdenken darüber einfach zu unterbrechen.

Doch der blauhaarige Junge sollte spüren, daß jemand hier war, falls er reden wollte – seine Freunde würden stets für ihn dasein.

So vergingen die Minuten in ruhigem Schweigen, während Tyson weiter die Sterne betrachtete und dabei von Kai beobachtet wurde. Der ältere Junge empfand dabei einen ganz besonderen Zauber, als wäre diese Nacht etwas Besonderes.

Auf jeden Fall war der Junge, der nicht weit von ihm entfernt dastand und mit seinen zu ihrer vollen Größe ausgebreiteten Engelsschwingen das silbrigschimmernde Licht des Mondes auffing, das ihn geheimnisvoll und magisch erleuchtete, etwas ganz Besonderes. Das spürte Kai ganz deutlich.

So plötzlich, daß Kai im ersten Moment leicht erschrocken zusammenfuhr, erklang auf einmal Tysons Stimme. Sie war leise und nachdenklich, aber auch mit einem Hauch von Sehnsucht unterlegt.

„Weißt du, Kai, ich habe in letzter Zeit oft die Sterne betrachtet."

Nach diesen Worten schwieg Tyson für einige Momente und da der Angesprochene nicht wußte, was genau er darauf erwidern sollte, blieb auch er stumm. Außerdem war der ältere Junge etwas verwundert, daß Tyson wußte, daß er es war, der bei ihm war, obwohl er ihm noch immer den Rücken zuwandte. Kai war sich durch die Versunkenheit des Blauhaarigen schon nicht sicher gewesen, daß dieser ihn überhaupt bemerkt hatte – aber anscheinend war der Zeitpunkt seiner Ankunft Tyson ebensowenig entgangen wie die Person, die ihn besuchte.

Bevor sich Kai nähere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, sprach Tyson weiter.

„Jedesmal, wenn Dragoon und ich in den letzten Monaten unser Nachtlager aufgeschlagen haben, lag ich da und betrachtete sie am Himmel. Dann habe ich mich oft gefragt, ob auch ihr zu den gleichen Sternen aufseht und dabei manchmal an mich denkt."

Wieder verstummte der blauhaarige Junge kurz, doch dann wandte er sich plötzlich Kai zu und blickte diesen aus seinen sanften dunklen Augen so freundlich an, so daß der Ältere sich ganz umhüllt von Wärme und Freundschaft fühlte. Immer noch brachte er kein Wort heraus, da er spürte, daß Tyson ihm etwas klarmachen wollte, von dem der Blauhaarige aber anscheinend selbst nicht so genau wußte, wie er es ausdrücken sollte.

Dann wandte sich Tyson abrupt wieder dem Sternenhimmel zu. Nachdenklich sah er zu den funkelnden Lichtern auf und fuhr leise, fast ein wenig verlegen, fort: „Immer, wenn ich mir die Sterne ansah, mußte ich unwillkürlich an euch denken. Sie sind so weit weg, daß man ihre Entfernung kaum begreifen kann. Dennoch sind sie immer da; jede Nacht leuchten sie auf uns herab und schenken Trost und ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Ihr Licht brachte mir die Gewißheit, nicht allein zu sein – auch wenn Dragoon manchmal die einzige Person war, die bei mir war."

Tyson verstummte, als wolle er Kai die Gelegenheit geben, über seine Worte nachzudenken. Der ältere Junge versuchte zu verstehen, was Tyson ihm sagen wollte und kurz darauf glaubte er zu wissen, was der Blauhaarige meinte. Und als wenn Tyson spüren konnte, daß ihn Kai verstanden hatte, drehte er sich wieder zu ihm um und nickte leicht.

Dann sagte er: „Ja, Kai. Für mich seid ihr wie diese Sterne dort oben am Himmel. Manchmal unglaublich weit weg, aber dennoch stets bei mir.

In meinem Herzen wart ihr immer da, obwohl ich euch nicht sehen konnte.

Ihr habt mir stets den Mut gegeben, weiterzumachen, denn wenn ich – was in einigen Situationen durchaus vorkam – nahe daran war, zu verzagen oder auch so nicht mehr weiterwußte, dann war es mir, als würdet ihr mir aufmunternd zurufen, daß ich nicht aufgeben soll.

Ich...ich habe euch während der letzten Monate sehr vermißt, Kai.

Unsere Freunde bei den White Tigers, den All Starz und den Majestics.

Aber besonders euch Vier, mein Team.

Kennys Klugheit, die uns schon bei den Champion Ships so oft zum Sieg verholfen hat. Rays ruhiges Wesen, wo ich immer sicher war, er würde stets da sein, um mir zu helfen. Oder Max. Seine Fröhlichkeit, aber auch sein unerschütterlicher Wille haben mir oft gefehlt, wenn ich unsicher war, was zu tun sei.

Doch am meisten...am meisten hast du mir dort in Dragokalya gefehlt, Kai.

Du warst schon immer der geborene Anführer, daher bist du auch unser Teamchef. Ich bin sicher, du hättest auch dort nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, zu handeln.

Ich habe von Anfang an dir besonders bewundert, wie du mit überraschenden und neuen Situationen umgehen kannst; es ist, als würdest du schon im Voraus wissen, wie du am besten reagieren mußt.

Immer gelassen und ruhig.

Vorbereitet auch auf das Unerwartete.

Das kann ich einfach nicht, Kai. Und das macht mir Angst."

Die letzten Worten kamen nur noch flüsternd über Tysons Lippen, dennoch konnte Kai sie klar und deutlich vernehmen. Und nun wurde ihm langsam bewußt, was seinen sonst so fröhlichen Freund derart bedrückte.

Dieser verschränkte die nackten Arme vor seinem Oberkörper, als wäre ihm kalt. Und wirklich zitterte er leicht in der nächtlichen Kühle. Die Geste ließ Tyson auf einmal schutzbedürftig und etwas verloren aussehen und Kai spürte Mitgefühl in sich aufsteigen.

Tyson fühlte sich anscheinend etwas überfordert.

Außerdem schien er seine Fähigkeiten und Gaben – die während des letzten Jahres noch Zuwachs durch Magie erhalten hatten – zu unterschätzen, was Kai unwillkürlich lächeln ließ, denn der Blauhaarige wirkte sonst stets so, als wüßte er genau, wie gut er war.

Während Kai noch überlegte, was er zu Tysons Worten sagen sollte, streckte dieser auf einmal seine weiten schimmernden Flügel aus und schloß dann kurz die Augen. Da er diese Geste heute schon einmal gesehen hatte, wußte Kai, was nun kommen würde – Tyson ließ seine Schwingen verschwinden. Und wirklich, wenige Augenblicke darauf leuchteten die Federn kurz hell auf, dann zerstoben sie auf einmal in glitzernde Punkte aus Energie, die wie Sternenstaub zu Boden regneten.

Doch eine dunkelblaue Feder hatte sich nicht aufgelöst, sondern schwebte sanft und leicht durch die Luft auf Kai zu, der unwillkürlich danach griff. Das Gefühl, das ihn durchströmte, als er die schimmernde Feder berührte, war unglaublich – sie war so weich und wirkte zerbrechlich. Und dennoch strahlte sie gleichzeitig auch eine starke Macht und Magie aus, die förmlich mit den Händen greifbar schien.

Einige Augenblicke blickte Kai schweigend die weiche, dunkelblaue Feder in seiner Hand an, dann steckte er sie ein und lächelte er weich. Sein Freund hatte also Angst davor, nicht genug vorbereitet zu sein auf das, was auf ihn wartete? Nun, dann würde ihm Kai mal sagen, wie er die ganze Sache beurteilte.

Leise erhob sich der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar von seinem Sitzplatz und trat auf seinen jüngeren Freund zu. Bei diesem angekommen, überraschte Kai Tyson damit, daß er ihm behutsam seine Bettdecke um die Schultern legte. Diese Geste war so beschützend, daß Tyson ganz verwundert aufblickte, denn das hatte er nun wahrlich nicht erwartet.

Auch wenn Kai während der letzten Wochen vor seiner Abreise nach Dragokalya ein wirklich enger Freund geworden war, so schien doch sein ernstes Wesen diese wärmende Sanftheit, mit der er ihn jetzt behandelte, auszuschließen. Doch Tyson erkannte jetzt, daß er noch nicht alles über Kai zu wissen schien.

Der Ältere zeigte eine ungewöhnliche Wärme, die Tyson förmlich mit der Bettdecke in Geborgenheit einhüllte, als Kai diese enger um den Blauhaarigen zusammenzog, damit dieser besser vor der Kälte geschützt war.

„Kai", hauchte Tyson ganz verwundert; mehr brachte er nicht heraus angesichts der seltsamen Handlung seines Teamcaptains.

„Weißt du noch, was du damals zu mir gesagt hast, als wir in Rußland angetreten sind?", erklang Kais fragende Stimme. „Vor den World Champion Ships. Als ich euch erzählt hatte, was in meiner Vergangenheit geschehen war."

Tyson nickte nur schweigend.

Als wenn er diesen Tag jemals würde vergessen können! Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem Kai endlich ein vollständiges Mitglied der Bladebreakers geworden war, da er sich ihnen endlich ganz anvertraut hatte.

„Das gleiche sage ich jetzt dir, Tyson", fuhr Kai fort.

„Vertrau auf deine innere Stärke, denn diese besitzt du wahrlich in hohem Maße.

Die Stärke, die, welche dir wichtig sind, zu schützen. Die Stärke, alle um dich herum fröhlich zu machen oder ihnen durch deine Herzenswärme ein wenig mehr Glück zu schenken, als man sich vorzustellen wagte.

Tyson, auch wenn du jetzt ein wenig unsicher bist, da dir dieser Gegner schwieriger scheint als die, gegen die du bis jetzt angetreten bist – gib nicht auf!

Das würde nicht zu dir passen.

Außerdem bist du nicht allein, denn auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wie wir das tun können, so werden wir dir doch alle bei deinem Kampf um Dragokalya immer zur Seite stehen. Du weißt doch, wie unser Motto lautet – gemeinsam sind wir stark!

Du hast mir damals beigebracht, wie wundervoll es ist, Freunde zu haben, denen man alles anvertrauen kann. Aus dem einfachen Grund, da man sich sicher sein kann, sie werden immer für dich dasein.

Nun sage ich dir, vertraue darauf! Vertraue darauf und alles wird möglich sein!"

Mit diesen Worten nahm Kai Tyson fest, aber doch sehr sanft, in seine Arme und drückte den Jüngeren kurz an sich.

Der Blauhaarige, der vollkommen überrascht war von dem, was Kai ihm gesagt hatte, ließ sich instinktiv in diese freundschaftliche Umarmung fallen, die ihm gleichzeitig Schutz und Kraft schenkte. Die Wärme, die von Kai ausging, drang bis tief in sein Herz und gab ihm neue Hoffnung.

Außerdem ließ sie seinen angeborenen Optimismus zurückkehren.

Dies bewirkte, daß Tyson seine Zweifel hinter sich lassen konnte und nun etwas befreiter in die nahe Zukunft blicken konnte.

Für einen langen Moment drückte sich Tyson dankbar an seinen älteren Freund, genoß dessen ungewohnt beschützende Haltung ihm gegenüber und spürte, wie sein Mut und seine innere Kraft wiederkehrten.

Dann flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Ich danke dir, Kai. Ich wußte nicht, wie sehr ich ein paar aufmunternde Worte gebraucht habe. Doch du hast mal wieder bewiesen, daß du ganz zu recht der Captain unseres Teams bist. Danke für deine Hilfe, Kai."

Als Antwort darauf schlossen sich die Arme des älteren Jungen für einen Augenblick noch etwas fester um ihn herum, so als wolle Kai ihm verdeutlichen, daß er jederzeit auf ihn zählen konnte. Ob der Junge wußte, wie sehr er Tyson damit half?

Dann lösten sich die zwei Freunde wieder aus ihrer Umarmung und lächelten sich leicht verlegen an. Es war ungewöhnlich, daß sie so sanft miteinander umgingen, doch keiner der Beiden wollte diese neue Ebene ihrer Freundschaft wieder missen; nun, da sie diese entdeckt hatten.

Es gab ihnen Kraft.

Und diese würden sie sicher bald brauchen.

Sehr bald sogar.

Auf einmal strich Kai Tyson vorsichtig über das seidige Haar. Es war eine sanfte Geste, die ebenfalls neu für den Jungen mit dem graublauen Haar war. Doch es fühlte sich richtig für ihn an und daher hielt er sich auch nicht zurück. Er hatte durch seine Freunde gelernt, diesen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen und sie nicht hinter einer Mauer aus Zurückhaltung oder Abwehr zu verbergen.

Der ältere Junge gab aber nicht nur wegen diesem Wissen um das Vertrauen seinen Gefährten gegenüber seinem Gefühl nach, sondern auch, weil er wußte, daß Tyson noch immer etwas bedrückte.

Ob er es ihm sagen würde?

„Willst du mir erzählen, was dich noch beschäftigt, Tyson?", wollte er leise wissen. Der Angesprochene sah Kai leicht verwundert an, dann lächelte er weich. Es war nicht sein sonstiges strahlendhelles Lächeln, welches alle in seiner Umgebung stets zu einer gleichlautenden Antwort verleitete – es war eine neue Art zu lächeln.

Warm und dankbar, aber auch mit ernsteren Gefühlen unterlegt.

Tieferen Gefühlen.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, daß du mich durchschaust, Kai", erwiderte Tyson schließlich. „Vor dir etwas zu verbergen, ist unmöglich, oder?"

Kai blickte seinen Freund daraufhin nur mit seinen kastanienbraunen Augen besorgt an, während er schweigend verharrte. Er spürte förmlich, wie es in Tyson kämpfte. Einerseits war dieser nur zu gern bereit, ihm zu erzählen, was ihm Sorgen machte – andererseits wollte der Blauhaarige ihn aber nicht mit seinen Problemen belasten.

Schließlich antwortete Tyson leise, aber bestimmt.

„Laß mir noch ein wenig Zeit, ja? Bitte. Ich verspreche, daß ich es dir – euch allen – erzählen werde. Doch ich muß mir vorher noch über Einiges klarwerden. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Die dunkelblauen Augen sahen Kai fragend, aber auch eindeutig bittend an. Daher zuckte dieser nur mit den Schultern und nickte dann stumm. Er konnte Tyson nicht verübeln, daß dieser erst für sich allein zu einer klaren Sicht der Dinge zu kommen versuchte – er hätte es schließlich nicht anders gemacht.

„Ja, das ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte dich auch nicht bedrängen, Tyson. Du hast sicher Vieles zu bedenken, nachdem, was heute geschehen ist. Du solltest dir aber sicher sein, daß du von uns jederzeit Hilfe erwarten kannst. Das wollte ich dir nur sagen."

Kais verständnisvolle Antwort erleichterte Tyson sichtlich, denn er lächelte dankbar.

„Ja, ich weiß, daß ich auf euch zählen kann, Kai. Danke.", erwiderte er blauhaarige Junge dem Älteren.

„Dann laß uns jetzt wieder reingehen, sonst kommst du morgen früh wieder nicht aus den Federn. Ich kenn dich doch, du Langschläfer", neckte Kai seinen jüngeren Teamgefährten, während er ihn leicht lächelnd betrachtete.

Ein herzliches Grinsen erschien auf Tysons Zügen, welche, wie Kai mit leichtem Wehmut bemerkt hatte, während des letztes Jahres so viel von ihrer jugendlichen Naivität verloren hatten und daher erwachsener und markanter schienen.

Doch das Lächeln war das gleiche geblieben – voller Wärme und von innen heraus strahlend. Es war ein Gefühl vom Grunde von Tysons Seele, nur für seine Freunde und seine Familie reserviert – und daher überaus wertvoll.

„Ach ja? Langschläfer also...hmm, wir werden sehen", grinste Tyson seinen Freund und Teamchef nun schelmisch an. Anscheinend bereitete es ihm Freude, mit dem älteren Jungen zu scherzen.

Kai spürte, wie sein Herz einen Satz machte, als Tyson ihn derart anstrahlte – was war nur auf einmal los mit ihm? Schon von Anfang an hatte ihn Tysons Lächeln berührt, doch bis jetzt niemals derart in Aufruhr versetzt.

Rasch verbannte der ältere Junge die verwirrenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf in die letzte Ecke seines Verstandes, nahm Tysons Hand und zog den anderen hinter sich her in Richtung der Kendohalle, die zu ihrem Schlafsaal umfunktioniert worden war.

Und Tyson?

Der war im ersten Moment total verblüfft über Kais ungewohnte Fürsorglichkeit. Daß der andere Junge tief in der Nacht hier draußen nach ihm geschaut hatte, war schon ein Anzeichen für seine Sorge – und ebenso wahrscheinlich auch die der Anderen – um ihn gewesen.

Doch daß Kai ihm so voller Sensibilität Hilfe angeboten und ihn mit freundlichen Worten wieder aufgerichtet hatte, ließ ein warmes Gefühl in dem blauhaarigen Jungen erblühen. Am schönsten war es für Tyson jedoch gewesen, daß Kai ihn so voller Wärme umarmt hatte – in jenem Augenblick hatte er sich leicht und ohne Sorgen gefühlt, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, wenn Kai ihm so nah war.

Dies alles verwirrte Tyson ein wenig, zusätzlich noch zu den Sorgen, die er sich um seine Schutzbefohlenen in Dragokalya machte. Was hatten diese Gefühle zu bedeuten, die in ihm aufgestiegen waren, als Kai ihm eben über die Haare gestrichen hatte? So warm und wohl hatte er sich lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Und jetzt war es ähnlich – Kais Hand um die seine war warm und kraftvoll, aber dennoch sanft und auch irgendwie tröstlich für den Blauhaarigen.

Der jüngere Bladebreaker schob diese unerwarteten Gedanken und Gefühle jedoch ebenso wie Kai erst einmal zur Seite, da er wahrlich größere Sorgen hatte als die verwirrenden neuen Emotionen für seinen Teamchef.

Gemeinsam liefen die zwei Jugendlichen zurück in den Schlafsaal und wenig später waren sie wieder in ihren Träumen versunken, denn auch wenn Tyson noch nicht völlig beruhigt war, so brauchte er dennoch den Schlaf.

CU, Dragon's Angel


	6. Treue Freunde und ein Bündnis Teil 2

**Treue Freunde und ein Bündnis, Teil 2**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten die Jungen und Mädchen durch laute Geräusche, die ihren tiefen Schlummer unterbrachen. Gähnend richtete sich Ray in seinem Bett auf und rieb sich die Augen. Dann streckte er sich und blickte sich dann auf der Suche nach der Quelle des Lärms in dem Zimmer um. Dabei begegnete er dem Blick von Max, der auch gerade wach wurde, sowie denen von Lee, Gary und Kenny. Auch die Mitglieder der Majestics und der All Starz wurden langsam wach, wobei sich Enrico leise grummelnd über die frühe Störung beschwerte.

„Wo ist denn Tyson?", wollte Mariah wissen, die sich ebenfalls aufgerichtet hatte und bemerkte, daß ihr Gastgeber nicht mehr anwesend war. Verwirrte Blicke wurden auf das Bett des Blauhaarigen gerichtet, welches jedoch schon wieder leer war. Wo war er denn nun schon wieder?

„Er ist auf dem Hof und trainiert mit seinem Großvater", erklang in diesem Moment Kais ruhige Stimme. Der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers stand wieder am Fenster, das in den Hof hinauszeigte und beobachtete das Geschehen dort.

Nun war er Zentrum fragender Blicke, bevor Max, der gerade einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte, voller Unglauben meinte: „Schon so früh am Morgen? Es ist doch gerade erst 7 Uhr vorbei!"

Diese Worte entlockten Kai ein leichtes Lächeln, bevor er seinem Teamkameraden antwortete: „Anscheinend konnte sein Großvater nicht mehr länger warten. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, daß Tyson meine Bemerkung gestern doch etwas persönlich genommen hat."

Dies bescherte ihm erst recht erstaunte Blicke, so daß er erklärte: „Ich habe gemeint, er sei ein Langschläfer. Das wollte er wohl widerlegen."

„Und wird deshalb gleich zum Frühaufsteher? Man sollte doch nicht gleich von einem Extrem ins andere verfallen", maulte Johnny leise aus seiner Ecke des Schlafsaals.

Währenddessen war Lee zu Kai ans Fenster getreten. Der Anführer der White Tigers schaute schweigend eine Weile zu, wie Tyson gegen seinen Großvater antrat, der ihn, wie schon so oft, mit seinem Kendostab verfolgte.  
„Er ist richtig gut", meinte er nach einer Weile.

Auch Ray, Max sowie einige andere ihrer Freunde hatten sich inzwischen zu ihnen gesellt und blickten nun ebenfalls nach draußen. Auch ihnen ging auf, daß sich ihr blauhaariger Freund im Laufe des letzten Jahres stark verbessert hatte.

Besonders die drei Bladebreakers konnten dies erkennen, da sie Tysons Fortschritte in der Kunst des Kendo am besten hatten mitverfolgen können. Doch die Gewandtheit, welche er jetzt an den Tag legte, wenn er den Schlägen seines Großvaters mit dem Kendostab auswich, war auch ihnen in dieser Eleganz neu.

„Du hast Recht", bestätigte Ray die Worte seines ehemaligen Teamgefährten, als er Tyson eine Weile still beobachtet hatte. „Er muß auch während der Zeit, in der er weg war, fleißig trainiert haben."

„Das wird seinem Opa sicher gefallen", mischte sich nun Max in das Gespräch.

„Wir werden sehen", meinte Kai in diesem Moment, während sich ein Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel schlich. „Ich glaube, Herr Kinomiya senior wird heute die Erfahrung machen, daß sein Enkel ihm über den Kopf gewachsen ist. Schaut nur."

Damit wies der Junge mit den graublauen Haaren hinaus auf den Hof, wo Tyson seinen Großvater wirklich inzwischen ziemlich in die Enge getrieben hatte, obwohl er doch im Gegensatz zu diesem über keine Waffe verfügte. Dennoch war es ihm durch seine Kraft und Gewandtheit gelungen, die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

„Wow", ließ sich Kevin vernehmen, der sich zwischen seinen größeren Freunden hindurchgedrängelt hatte, um auch etwas sehen zu können. „Echt beeindruckend."

„Laßt uns rausgehen", meinte Robert nun. „Dort können wir besser zuschauen. Und außerdem würde ich gern selbst einmal irgendwann gegen Tyson antreten. Seine Kampfkunst wäre eine wirkliche Herausforderung."

Erstaunt sahen seine Freunde den Anführer der Majestics an, doch niemand widersprach seinem Vorschlag. Daher begaben sich die Jugendlichen in einer Gruppe aus dem Schlafsaal hinaus und durchquerten den Gang zum Hof, wo weiterhin Tyson gegen seinen Großvater antrat.

Dennoch sah es nun nach einem baldigen Ende des Kampfes aus, denn der grauhaarige alte Mann hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten, sich gegen seinen Enkel zur Wehr zu setzen. Doch noch hielt er – wenn auch mit letzter Kraft – stand.

In der Tür zum Hof fanden die Jugendlichen Lillian Kanimoya stehen, welche ebenfalls das gerade stattfindende Training beobachtete. Der unbändige Stolz, der aus ihren Augen leuchtete sowie das Glück, Szenen wie die auf dem Hof wieder vor sich zu sehen, sprachen deutlich über ihre Gefühle. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, wie glücklich sie über Tysons Rückkehr war.

In jenem Augenblick klapperte es laut auf den Steinen des Hofes und als sich Tysons Freunde umdrehten, war der Kampf vorbei. Der Kampfstab von Herrn Kinomiya senior lag einige Meter von diesem entfernt auf dem Boden und sein Besitzer wurde von Tyson gerade an der Wand festgenagelt, unfähig, sich zu befreien.

Wenige Sekunden später, als der alte Mann seine Niederlage eingestand, trat Tyson zurück und verbeugte sich dann formell vor seinem Großvater, der die Geste ebenso nach der alten Tradition der Kendokämpfer erwiderte.

Es war für Tyson das erste Mal, daß er seinen Opa in einem Trainingskampf hatte besiegen können und daher ein Moment der Genugtuung und Freude für ihn. Endlich hatte sich das harte Training – über die Jahre hinweg bei seinem Großvater und dann während der letzten Monate in Dragokalya – bezahlt gemacht.

Das plötzliche Klatschen in seinem Rücken ließ Tyson herumfahren, augenblicklich wieder kampfbereit. Doch als er seine Freunde vor sich stehen sah, entspannte er sich wieder und lächelte sie zur Begrüßung freundlich an. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, erklang die Stimme seines Vaters.

Shuichiru Kinomiya stand auf der anderen Seite des Hofes, in der Tür, die zu seinen Privaträumen führte. Als er nun ins Licht hinaustrat, erkannten Tyson und seine Gefährten, daß er etwas bei sich trug, das in mehrere Tücher gewickelt war. Der ältere Mann kam auf seinen Sohn zu und blieb schließlich vor ihm stehen.

Während er in die dunkelblauen Augen blickte, die ihn voller Erwartung, aber auch mit Stolz und Freude gefüllt, ansahen, fühlte Shuichiru unbändige Liebe zu seinem Jungen in sich aufwallen. Auch wenn Tyson nicht sein leiblicher Sohn war, so fühlte der Mann doch die Liebe eines Vaters für ihn. Für Shuichiru würde Tyson immer sein Sohn bleiben. Doch jetzt war er hier, weil es Tyson gelungen war, seinen Großvater zu besiegen.

Daher war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, ihn in einem ernsthaften Kampf zu testen. Doch dazu brauchte der Blauhaarige eine entsprechende Waffe und einen Gegner, der noch fast genauso wendig war wie er selbst. Shuichiru hatte es von Kindheit an seinem Vater überlassen, Tyson Kendo beizubringen; doch die Kampf-Techniken, die dieser von dem alten Mann gelernt hatte, würde er nun bei einem gefährlicheren Gegner anwenden müssen als sonst.

„Meinen Glückwunsch", lächelte Shuichiru daher den blauhaarigen jungen Mann an, der glücklich zurückstrahlte und den älteren Mann dabei sehr an den kleinen Jungen erinnerte, der damals gebettelt hatte, mit ihm trainieren zu dürfen. Als Tyson als Sechsjähriger jedoch erkannt hatte, daß sein Vater viel zu gut war, um ihn schlagen zu können, hatte er verlangt, daß dieser ihn ausbildete.

Doch Shuichiru hatte ihm statt dessen einen Vorschlag gemacht: Tyson sollte bei seinem Großvater in die Lehre gehen und wenn es ihm eines Tages gelang, diesen ohne eine eigene Waffe zu besiegen, dann würde Shuichiru erneut gegen ihn antreten. Dieser Pakt hatte nunmehr 12 Jahre überdauert – bis heute.

Und Shuichiru würde sich nicht um seinen Teil der Abmachung drücken, dafür war er viel zu stolz auf Tysons Leistung. Schließlich war Herr Kinomiya senior trotz seiner exzentrischen Art und des fortgeschrittenen Alters einer der besten Kendo-Meister Japans – da war es schon ziemlich beachtlich, daß Tyson ihn besiegt hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich an unser Versprechen, mein Sohn?", fragte Shuichiru daher. Und an dem Aufleuchten in Tysons strahlendblauen Augen konnte er erkennen, daß dieser ganz genau wußte, wovon er sprach.

„Du löst es ein? Jetzt?", wollte Tyson aufgeregt wissen, während seine Augen neugierig und forschend die eingewickelten Gegenstände in den Händen seines Vaters streiften, ihn dann jedoch wieder musterten.

„Ja, genau jetzt. Du hast deinen Teil unser Verabredung eingehalten und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Tyson, daß du es geschafft hast. Doch nun werden wir gleich erfahren, wie gut du im Umgang mit dem Schwert wirklich geworden bist."

Mit diesen Worten überreichte Shuichiru Tyson einen der langen Gegenstände, die er in den Händen trug, bevor er sich daran machte, den zweiten selbst auszuwickeln. Zum Vorschein kam ein grünes Samurai-Schwert, das ziemlich gefährlich wirkte.

Tyson dagegen betrachtete für einige Momente nur stumm den sorgsam eingewickelten Gegenstand in seinen Händen, bevor auch er ihn schließlich vorsichtig enthüllte. Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich im nächsten Moment auf einer scharfen Klinge, als Tyson das Schwert behutsam aus den es umhüllenden Tüchern nahm. Die Waffe glich der in den Händen seines Vaters wie ein Zwilling. Die Schneide funkelte für eine Sekunde stahlblau auf, als Tyson das Katana bewundernd hin- und herwendete, um es ausgiebig zu betrachten.

Dann blickte er auf und meinte in ehrfürchtigen Tonfall: „Die Familienschwerter! Aber Dad, willst du sie wirklich für einen einfachen Kampf nehmen? Sie sind doch viel zu alt und wertvoll, um sie..."

„Dieser Kampf wird alles Andere als einfach werden, Tyson", wurde er nun von Shuichiru unterbrochen. „Und selbst wenn es so wäre, hast du dir die Ehre, eines der Schwerter unserer Familie zu benutzen, schon lange verdient. Ich habe nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, um es dir für einen Kampf zur Verfügung zu stellen.  
Hab keine Angst um die Schwerter; auch wenn sie schon sehr alt sind, so haben sie dennoch nichts von ihrer Wirkung verloren. Das Material, aus dem sie bestehen, ist sehr wertvoll und haltbar...sie werden nicht zerspringen."

Tyson blickte noch einen Augenblick nachdenklich auf seinen Vater, so als würde er überlegen, ob diese wertvollen Schwerter wirklich für ihren Kampf benutzt werden sollten, doch dann siegte die Neugier, wie er sich gegen Shuichiru schlagen würde. Außerdem fühlte er großen Stolz in sich, eines der heiligen Schwerter seiner Familie benutzen zu dürfen.

War auch das dai-katana, aus welchem Dragoon einst erschienen war und welches in dem kleinen Schrein im Hof des Dojos aufbewahrt wurde, der wertvollste Besitz der Familie Kinomiya – so rangierten diese Schwerter doch auf einem fast gleichwertigen Platz. Sie wurden schon seit Generationen immer an den Sohn weitergereicht und nur selten für wirkliche Kämpfe benutzt, standen jedoch für den Kampfstil, für den die Kinomiyas seit den Zeiten der Shogun berühmt waren.

„Nun gut, dann los!", rief Tyson aus, indem es in seinen dunklen Augen aufblitzte. Er tat die mit wunderschönen Mustern verzierte Scheide seines Schwertes zur Seite und trat in die Mitte des Hofes, wo er die klassische Haltung für einen Schwertkampf einnahm. Shuichiru folgte seinem Beispiel mit einer ähnlichen Pose.

Gebannte Stille senkte sich über den Innenhof des Kinomiya-Anwesens. Jeder der Anwesenden war gespannt, wie der Kampf zwischen Vater und Sohn verlaufen würde – und wer ihn am Ende gewinnen würde.

Sekundenlang blickten sich Shuichiru und Tyson nur bewegungslos in die Augen, dann machte der Ältere eine auffordernde Bewegung und Tyson begann zu lächeln. Sein Vater überließ es ihm, den ersten Angriff auszuführen. Das war eine noble Geste von Shuichiru, denn der erste Angriff bestimmte zumeist den Verlauf des Kampfes, da der Angreifer einen Vorteil gegenüber dem Verteidiger besaß. Und Tyson hatte nicht vor, diesen Vorteil ungenutzt zu lassen.

Er würde seinen Vater und Großvater ehren, indem er mit ganzer Kraft kämpfte und all die Dinge nutzte, die Kinomiya senior ihm im Laufe der Jahre über den Kampfstil ihrer Familie beigebracht hatte. Außerdem hatte er während seiner Zeit in Dragokalya viel über das Kämpfen gelernt und war daher nicht nur auf die Techniken beschränkt, welche er noch vor einem Jahr beherrscht hatte. Shuichiru würde seine Großzügigkeit vielleicht bald schwer bereuen.

Während ihm diese Gedanken durch den Sinn gingen, dankte Tyson seinem Vater mit einer leichten Verbeugung, welche von dem älteren Mann erwidert wurde. Doch als er Shuichiru aus der Verbeugung wieder hochkommen sah, setzte sich der blauhaarige Junge überraschend schnell in Bewegung. Mehrere überraschte Ausrufe hallten über den Hof, als seine Freunde den so plötzlich begonnenen Kampf sich furios entwickeln sahen.

Shuichiru hatte Tysons Herankommen gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkt, um sein Schwert in Abwehrstellung bringen zu können. Mit einem hellen Klirren prallten die beiden Katanas aufeinander, bevor Tyson auch schon wieder in Bewegung war und seinen Vater dadurch zwang, sich mit ihm zu drehen, als der Blauhaarige ihn umkreiste.

Shuichiru sah das Licht in den dunkelblauen Augen Tysons mit Kampfgeist und Begeisterung brennen und fühlte erneut Stolz in sich aufsteigen, als er am eigenen Leib erfuhr, wie gut dieser geworden war. Er hätte nicht gedacht, daß Tyson schon so gut war, daß es ihm gelang, den Älteren fast mühelos in die Defensive zu drängen.

Doch Shuichiru Kanimoya war nicht umsonst der Sohn eines Kendo-Meisters und so hatte es Tyson trotz seiner äußerst gekonnten Angriffe schwer, seinen Vater zu entwaffnen. Er bemerkte jedoch, daß auch Shuichiru seine Fähigkeiten am Anfang wohl unterschätzt hatte, denn in den Augen des älteren Mannes blitzte es überrascht auf, als es Tyson mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung fast gelang, ihm das Katana aus der Hand zu schlagen.

Von da an wurde der Kampf schneller und unnachgiebiger, als beide Kanimoya all ihr Können in die Waagschale warfen, um den Anderen zu besiegen.

Für Tysons Freunde und Familie war dieser furiose Kampf ein atemberaubendes Schauspiel und nicht wenige von ihnen glaubten ihren Augen kaum zu trauen bei dem Maß an Können, welches Vater und Sohn offenbarten. Selbst die vier restlichen Bladebreakers blickten sich überrascht an, da sie nicht erwartet hatten, daß Tyson derartig gekonnt mit einem Katana umgehen konnte – in ihrer Zeit vor Tysons Verschwinden nach Dragokalya vor einem Jahr hatte der Blauhaarige nicht so selbstbewußt mit einem Schwert umgehen können.

Kai fragte sich, wie es wohl dazu gekommen war, daß Tyson solch ein Level im Umgang mit einem Katana erlernt hatte – was dieses Talent nötig gemacht hatte. Die mögliche Antwort auf diese Frage gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht und er nahm sich vor, von Tyson später eine Erklärung zu fordern.

Doch vorerst tobte der Schwertkampf zwischen Shuichiru und Tyson weiter mit ungehinderter Kraft, auch wenn beide Kämpfer inzwischen leicht atemlos waren. Der ältere Kinomiya erfreute sich an diesem Kräftemessen mit seinem Sohn und Tyson erkannte stolz, daß sein langes Training Früchte trug, wenn er sich selbst gegen Shuichiru durchsetzen konnte.

Im nächsten Augenblick nutzte Shuichiru eine kleine Unaufmerksamkeit von Tyson und es gelang ihm durch einen Angriff mit abschließender Drehbewegung des Handgelenks dem Blauhaarigen das Katana aus der Hand zu winden. Wenn er jedoch meinte, Tyson würde deswegen aufgeben, hatte er sich getäuscht. Die Bladebreakers und die Mitglieder der anderen Teams hätten ihm sagen können, daß ihr Freund niemals aufgab.

Und so war es auch, denn in dem Moment, wo er sein Katana verlor, blitzte es in dunkelblauen Augen kämpferisch auf und Tyson wich einen Schritt zurück, um dem nachfolgenden Angriff von Shuichiru auszuweichen. Dann ließ er sich geschmeidig zu Boden fallen, rollte zur Seite weg und war Sekunden später mit seiner Waffe in der Hand wieder auf den Füßen.

Und nun ging der Blauhaarige erneut zum Angriff über und ließ Shuichiru keine Zeit, wieder aus der Defensive herauszukommen. Vielmehr trieb Tyson seinen Vater förmlich vor sich her, der die in rascher Folge kommenden Angriffe kaum rechtzeitig abwehren konnte. Nur seine jahrelange Kendo-Erfahrung ließ Shuichiru standhalten.

So furios, wie der Kampf begonnen hatte, endete er auch. Denn nun passierte Shuichiru eine Unaufmerksamkeit, welche ihn einen durchaus reellen Sieg verwehrte. Der ältere Mann hatte, vertieft in seinen Kampf mit Tyson, nicht darauf geachtet, wo er hintrat und stolperte kurzzeitig. Tyson nutzte diese Chance sofort aus und kurz darauf wirbelte ein Katana empor, bevor es sich mit der Klinge voran in die Erde bohrte und sacht zitternd mitten im Boden des Hofes steckenblieb.

Das zweite Katana wurde drohend an eine schutzlose Kehle gehalten, bevor Shuichirus tiefe Stimme erklang: „Ich gebe auf. Du hast gewonnen, mein Sohn." Diese Worte ließen Tysons Augen glücklich aufstrahlen, vor allem als Shuichiru noch hinzufügte: „Du bist ein mehr als würdiger Gegner geworden, Tyson. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Der Blauhaarige zog das Katana in seiner Hand vorsichtig vom Hals seines Vaters zurück und ließ es dann plötzlich fallen, um Shuichiru zu umarmen. Es war stille Dankbarkeit für seine Worte, aber auch für all die Fähigkeiten, die Tyson dank ihm und Kinomiya senior hatte erlernen können. Dankbarkeit aber auch für den Halt und die Liebe, die der Blauhaarige stets von dem Mann, den er bis vor einem Jahr für seinen Vater hielt, bekommen hatte.

Shuichiru verstand und umarmte Tyson daher ebenso fest, um seinem Sohn auch weiterhin seiner Unterstützung zu versichern. Was auch immer Tysons Schicksal war, Shuichiru würde stets mit Stolz und Liebe an ihn denken.

Augenblicke später wurden die Beiden aus ihrer Umarmung gerissen, denn Tysons Freunde wollten diese zu seinem Sieg gratulieren, ebenso wie Lillian und sein Großvater. Kanimoya senior gab zu, daß Tyson ihm damit endgültig über den Kopf gewachsen war und er dem Blauhaarigen von nun an nichts Neues mehr beibringen konnte.

Da es inzwischen Mittag geworden war, verschwanden Ray und Oliver mit Emily, Mariah und Lillian Kinomiya in der Küche, um das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Da sie eine so große Gruppe zu verköstigen hatten, war dies eine ziemlich anspruchsvolle Aufgabe für die Fünf, da genug für alle dasein sollte. Doch es gelang ihnen, ein recht ausgefallenes Menü zu kreieren, das für alle Geschmäcker etwas bereithielt und dementsprechend auch viel Lob erntete.

Danach war es dann endlich an der Zeit für Tyson, die Fragen seiner Freunde und auch seiner Familie zu beantworten, die sich sehr geduldig gezeigt hatten. Daher bat er sie schließlich in das große, lichtdurchflutete Wohnzimmer, wo für sie alle genug Raum vorhanden war, auch wenn es selten vorkam, daß die Familie der Kinomiyas auf einen Schlag derart viele Besucher hatte.

Aufgeregt, aber vor allem zutiefst neugierig, folgten die sechzehn Jugendlichen, aber auch Lillian, Shuichiru und Tysons Großvater dessen Aufruf und versammelten sich in dem Zimmer. Tyson hatte auf einem Fensterbrett Platz genommen hatte, von dem seine Teamkameraden wußten, daß es sein Lieblingsplatz in diesem Raum war.

Er lächelte sie an und bat sie dann mit einer Handbewegung, sich doch auch eine Sitzgelegenheit zu suchen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, nahmen die drei Erwachsenen auf den Stühlen rund um den einzigen Tisch in diesem Raum Platz. Auch Robert und Kenny gesellten sich zu ihnen, während sich der Rest der Jungen entweder einfach auf den Boden sinken ließ oder teils allein, teils zu mehreren die restlichen Möbelstücke in dem Zimmer beschlagnahmte.

Mariah und Emily, die sich im vergangenen Jahr eng miteinander angefreundet hatten, rückten zusammen, um in einem der größeren Sessel Platz zu nehmen, von wo aus sie einen guten Blick über das gesamte Geschehen haben würden. Ray und Max teilten sich ebenfalls einen Sessel, der ganz in Tysons Nähe stand. Kai hingegen hatte sich, wie es seine Angewohnheit war, an eine Wand gelehnt. Doch auch er blieb sehr nah bei Tyson, als wolle er ihm auf diese Weise seine Unterstützung gewähren.

Das Zentrum der nun folgenden Aufmerksamkeit hatte lächelnd dabei zugeschaut, wie sich alle seine Gefährten einen Platz suchten und hatte bemerkt, daß sie alle sich nicht mehr wie noch vor einem Jahr getrennt nach Teams zusammensetzten. Anscheinend waren alle so eng zusammengewachsen, so daß die Teamunterschiede unwichtig geworden waren. Das freute ihn sehr, denn für Tyson waren sie alle gleich wichtig – außer vielleicht Kai, Ray, Max und Kenny. Diese Vier waren in seinem Herzen an einem ganz besonderen Platz verankert, den niemand sonst einnehmen konnte.

Tyson war sich der neugierigen Blicke, die auf ihm ruhten, sehr deutlich bewußt und es ließ ihn warmherzig schmunzeln. Dieses Lächeln ließ seine Züge erstrahlen und machte seinen Freunden Mut, denn es schien, als wäre Tyson wieder ganz der Alte. Was auch immer Kai in der letzten Nacht zu ihm gesagt haben mochte, es hatte anscheinend gewirkt. Und das freute sie alle ungemein, denn Tyson traurig zu erleben, machte sie unsicher.

Es war ganz einfach so, daß keiner von ihnen ertragen konnte, ihren blauhaarigen Freund traurig oder voll Schmerz zu erleben. Doch nun lächelte er wieder – dieses von innen heraus strahlende Lächeln, welches nur für sie – seine Freunde und Familie – reserviert war. Für die Menschen, die ihm so viel bedeuteten.

Mit warmem Blick hatte der Blauhaarige jeden seiner Gefährten einzeln gemustert und dabei die Freude gespürt, die sie fühlten, weil er wieder da war. Erst heute kam er dazu, diese Freude richtig zu genießen. Am gestrigen Tage war einfach zu viel auf einmal geschehen, um dies zu tun. Doch nun hatten sie alle ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was mit ihm geschehen war. Und Tyson wollte gern jede ihrer Fragen beantworten. Daher richtete er sich ein wenig auf und begann.

„Ich habe euch gebeten, hierher zu kommen, da ihr sicher viele Fragen an mich habt, Freunde. Doch zuerst möchte ich euch für eure Geduld danken. Ich bin mir sicher, daß ihr mich am liebsten gestern schon mit euren Fragen gelöchert hättet, daher bin ich sehr dankbar, daß ihr bis heute gewartet habt. Ich mußte selbst erst einmal verdauen, daß ich endlich wieder hier bin – bei euch. Außerdem ist ja leider gestern Einiges geschehen, worüber ich erst allein nachdenken mußte."

Bei diesen letzten Worten war Tysons Stimme unwillkürlich etwas leiser geworden und seine Augen verdunkelten sich traurig. Doch schüttelte er diesen Anfall von Schwermut über den Verlust seines Freundes rasch wieder ab und blickte seine sechzehn Gefährten sowie seine Familie an.

„Also raus mit all euren Fragen. Ich werde sie, so gut ich kann, beantworten", meinte Tyson aufmunternd, als ihn die Jugendlichen leicht sprachlos anstarrten, daß er ihnen alles berichten wollte, was mit ihm passiert war.

„Wenn ihr mit euren Fragen noch kurz warten könntet", bat Lillian Tysons Gefährten mit einem bittenden Blick, woraufhin diese zustimmend nickten. Daraufhin wandte sich die Frau an ihren Neffen, der sie aus seinen dunkelblauen Augen ansah und auf die Frage wartete, vor deren Antwort sich Lillian etwas fürchtete.

„Ich würde gern wissen, was mit meiner Schwester – und ihrem Mann – passiert ist, Tyson. Du hast gestern angedeutet, sie könnten noch...sie könnten noch am Leben sein." Die Worte hallten in dem überfüllten Zimmer nach, obwohl Lillian sie doch eigentlich ganz leise gesprochen hatte. Jeder der Anwesenden blickte daraufhin auf den Blauhaarigen, der für einen Augenblick in Gedanken versunken wirkte. Doch dann richtete Tyson den Blick seiner dunkelblauen Augen wieder auf seine Tante, die für so viele Jahre seines Lebens seine Mutter gewesen war.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was geschah, Tante Lil", antwortete er schließlich langsam. „Doch was ich weiß, werde ich gern erzählen. Vorher möchte ich dich jedoch um etwas bitten, oder besser, dich fragen. Ich möchte mich über etwas vergewissern."

Lillian runzelte die Stirn, doch sie nickte Tyson zu. „Frag ruhig."

Für einen Augenblick zögerte Tyson, doch dann schlich sich ein seltsamer Ausdruck in seine Augen und seine Stimme klang belegt, als er wieder sprach. „Hast du ein Bild von ihr? Von meiner...meiner Mutter, meine ich."

Lillian schrak zusammen, als sie diese Worte hörte, doch dann wurde ihr Blick sehr traurig. Sie senkte den Kopf, bevor sie leise verneinte. Shuichiru, der neben ihr saß, legte daraufhin den Arm um ihre Schultern, um sie trösten. Er wußte, wie sehr sie all die Jahre unter der Trennung von ihrer jüngeren Schwester gelitten hatte.

Auch Tysons Augen waren traurig geworden und er meinte leise: „Schade. Ich hätte gern gewußt, ob die Frau aus meinem Traum wirklich meine Mutter war."

Dies ließ Lillians Kopf wieder hochfahren und sie musterte ihren Neffen eine Zeitlang nachdenklich. Dann sagte sie plötzlich aufgeregt und voller neu erwachter Hoffnung: „Ich habe leider kein Photo von Raeyanne, doch vielleicht gelingt es mir trotzdem, dir Gewißheit zu verschaffen. Doch du wirst mir dabei helfen müssen, Tyson, denn meine Kräfte sind in dieser Welt ziemlich begrenzt."

Fragende Blicke wurden nun von allen Seiten auf sie gerichtet, doch Lillian blickte nur auf Tyson, der ebenfalls etwas verwirrt wirkte. „Wobei soll ich dir helfen, Tante Lil? Und vor allem wie? Ich habe sie nie gesehen..."

„Das ist auch nicht nötig, Schatz", beruhigte ihn Lillian, während sie sich erhob, um auf Tyson zuzugehen. „Es ist nur so, daß ich zwar Magierin bin, aber meine Kräfte in dieser Welt nicht ausüben kann, wenn nicht etwas wie das Dimensionsloch gestern eine Verbindung zu Dragokalya schafft. Meine Macht ist an meine Heimatwelt gebunden, daher bin ich hier im Prinzip nur eine ganz normale Frau, verstehst du?  
Doch du bist anders, du kannst deine Magie sowohl in Dragokalya als auch hier auf der Erde wirken. Du bist sozusagen ein Kind beider Welten, denn obwohl du in der Welt der Drachen geboren wurdest, bist du doch hier aufgewachsen und hast daher auch eine Bindung an diese Welt."

Inzwischen stand Lillian vor Tyson, der nachdenklich zu ihr hochsah, jedoch sofort reagierte, als sie sagte: „Gib mir einfach deine Hand, mein Schatz. Ich werde den Rest erledigen. Ich brauche nur ein wenig von deiner Magie, damit ich es bewirken kann."

Tyson widersprach ihr nicht, sondern hob nur schweigend und mit fragendem Blick die linke Hand, um die sich im nächsten Moment die von Lillian Kinomiya schloß. Die Beiden wurden aufmerksam vom Rest der Anwesenden beobachtet, die sich jedoch still verhielten, um nicht zu stören.

Lillian hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können und murmelte kurz etwas vor sich hin. Kurz darauf begann Tysons Hand leicht blau zu leuchten und leitete diese Art von Energie zu seiner Tante weiter. Diese wiederum nutzte das blaue Licht offenbar, um ihre eigene Magie wirken zu können, denn wenige Momente später erschienen kleine, goldbraun leuchtende Punkte mitten im Zimmer, die umeinander herumtanzten.

Während es immer mehr Energiepunkte wurden, sammelten sich die Ersten immer dichter beieinander, wurden durch die nachfolgenden verstärkt – und bildeten dann schließlich zum Erstaunen aller eine Art von Holographie.

Das Hologramm zeigte eine junge Frau von Anfang Zwanzig. Sie trug ein langes, enganliegendes Kleid in Saphirblau mit silbernen Drachenfiguren darauf, welches ihrer schlanken Figur schmeichelte. Ihr weiches Haar fiel ihr offen wie ein schimmernder Wasserfall über den Rücken bis zur Taille hinab und war von einem glänzenden Haselnußbraun mit Goldreflexen darin. Nur an ihrem Pony hatte sie ein Band hineingeflochten, welches dunkelblau glänzte.

So dunkelblau wie ihre Augen, die so unergründlich wie das tiefe Meer leuchteten und voller goldener Punkte waren, die magisch und warmherzig strahlten. Es ging eine Freundlichkeit und Liebe von diesen Augen aus, welche die Versammelten sofort zu Tyson blicken ließ, da ihnen nun klar wurde, von wem er seine Augen geerbt hatte.

Tyson dagegen war völlig in das Bildnis seiner Mutter versunken, die er mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick betrachtete. Er fühlte sein Herz klopfen, als wolle es ihm sagen – ja genau, das ist sie. _Meine Mutter_.

Die Mutter, die er im tiefsten Winkel seines Herzens unbewußt stets vermißt hatte, obwohl er nie geahnt hatte, daß nicht Lillian die Frau war, die ihn geboren hatte. Und dennoch – Lillian würde für Tyson stets die Mutter bleiben. Nicht die leibliche Mutter, aber doch die Frau, die ihn voller Mühe und mit unendlicher Liebe aufgezogen hatte.

„Das ist sie", meinte nun Lillian.

„Raeyanne, Tochter von Ragnor und Illyria. Meine kleine Schwester, wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Damals war sie gerade zwanzig Jahre alt geworden und wir ahnten nicht, daß uns das Schicksal auseinanderreißen würde."

Tysons Hand tastete bei diesen leisen Worten erneut nach der Hand seiner Tante und drückte sie dann fest. Der Griff der warmen Finger war so tröstlich, daß Lillian sich spontan an sie klammerte, als sie Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen fühlte. Dann wandte sie sich Tyson zu, der noch immer mit einer Mischung aus Sehnsucht, Trauer und Verlorenheit auf das Bildnis seiner leiblichen Mutter sah.

Es wirkte auf Lillian, als würde er sich fragen, was diese junge Frau wohl dazu getrieben haben mochte, ihr Kind aufzugeben – es ihrer älteren Schwester anzuvertrauen.

Was mochte so schlimm gewesen sein, daß sie ihr eigenes Kind nicht selber großzog?

Sanft strich Lillian an Tysons Wange entlang und riß ihn mit dieser zarten, liebevollen Geste aus seinen Grübeleien, die wahrscheinlich sowieso zu nichts führen würden. Aufblickend lächelte der blauhaarige junge Mann seine Tante an, welche ihre Tränen nun noch stärker zurückhalten mußte, da auch dieses Lächeln – ganz wie seine wunderschönen Augen – sie stets an Raeyanne erinnert hatte.

Tyson war das lebende Vermächtnis ihrer Schwester und daher für Lillian ein unglaublich wertvolles Geschenk – über all die Jahre hinweg war er ihr ein Quell der Freude gewesen, auch wenn es manchmal nicht einfach gewesen war, ihm seine wahre Herkunft vorzuenthalten.

„Sie war wunderschön", erklang Mariahs Stimme hinter Lillians Rücken. Das pinkhaarige Mädchen betrachtete bewundernd die Holographie von Tysons leiblicher Mutter, ebenso wie der Rest ihrer Freunde. Jeder der Jugendlichen war fasziniert von dem Bildnis – und von der Art und Weise, wie es entstanden war.

„Das ist sie noch immer", ertönte auf einmal Tysons leise Stimme, woraufhin sich aller Blicke auf ihn richteten. Woher wollte er das so genau wissen?

„Das ist die Frau aus meinem Traum", fügte der Blauhaarige noch hinzu, während er seine Tante ansah. Nun war ein Ausdruck von verhaltener Freude in seinen dunklen, sanften Augen zu erkennen, als würde sich Tyson zwar freuen, daß er Gewißheit über das Aussehen seiner Mutter erlangt hatte – aber sich noch nicht erlauben, alle Gefühle, die mit dieser Erkenntnis zusammenhingen, zuzulassen.

„Doch sie sah ein wenig anders aus, als du sie in Erinnerung hast, Tante Lil", meinte der Blauhaarige dann, bevor er die Augen schloß, den rechten Arm erhob und damit auf das Hologramm deutete. Wieder begann seine Hand blau zu leuchten, während er sich konzentrierte. Blaue Lichtpunkte, anstatt wie vorher goldbraune, sammelten sich um das Hologrammbild, und verwischten es für ein paar Momente.

Als sich das Bild wieder stabilisiert hatte, hatte sich auch die junge Frau verändert. Sie war nun älter und wirkte wie Mitte Dreißig oder auch etwas älter. Das konnte man nicht so genau sagen, denn ihre Schönheit war ihr auch im Alter erhalten geblieben. Die Frische der Jugend war einer Reife gewichen, die ihre Züge nur noch interessanter machte.

Das Haar trug sie nun nicht mehr offen über den Rücken fallend, sondern in einem dicken Zopf geflochten, der aus mehreren dünneren Zöpfen bestand, die in einem komplizierten Muster miteinander verwoben waren. Doch noch immer trug sie das dunkelblaue Band in ihrem Pony, um ihre seidigen Haare – bis auf zwei kinnlange Strähnen, die ihr Gesicht umschmeichelten – zurückzuhalten.

Was jedoch gleich geblieben war, waren die dunkelblauen, strahlenden Augen. Sie wirkten ernster, ein wenig melancholisch und sehr traurig – aber dennoch war in ihnen ein Feuer wie von Sternenglanz. Doch vor allem strahlten die dunklen Tiefen ein Geborgenheit und Liebe aussendendes Licht aus, voller Sanftmut, Freundlichkeit und Wärme.

Hier ist erst einmal wieder Schluß, den dritten und letzten Teil dieses Kapitels gibt es dann Anfang nächstes Jahr. Tut mir sehr leid, daß ich für ein Update dieser Story so ewig gebraucht habe, doch ich hatte eine massive Blockade in Bezug auf „Der Hüter der Drachen". Ich hoffe ja, daß diese hiermit überwunden ist – drückt mir die Daumen! Ansonsten noch frohe Weihnachten und bis zum nächsten Kapi hätte ich gern ein paar Reviews!

**Nebula Umbra:** Tja, mit schnell konnte ich leider nicht dienen! Hoffe, bist mir nicht allzu böse, daß es so ewig gedauert hat! (bittend schau) (Schokokeks reicht) Reviewst du trotzdem?

**auxia:** Sorry auch an dich für die lange Wartezeit! (beschämt guck) Hatte 'ne Schreibblockade in Bezug auf diese Story! (seufz) Bitte, bitte – trotzdem ein Review?

**Tygerlady:** Danke für deinen Kommi! (Weihnachtsplätzchen reicht) Hatte ja so lange nicht mehr an dieser Story weitergeschrieben, daß mir wohl alle, die sie jemals gelesen haben, davongelaufen sind! Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es nächstes Jahr, schneller Updates zu schreiben!

Fröhliche Weihnachten an alle, die dieses Kapitelchen gelesen haben!

CU next year, Dragon's Angel


End file.
